Fallen angel
by Lw Sforza
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? si no una guerra de afinidades... ¿Que es el amor? Es morir por ti...[Shonen ai Yaoi] Kai x Rei
1. La historia de un ladron

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kanna: AJAJAJA creyeron que se desharían de mí pero no lo lograron he vuelto!

ch.ka: si para desgracia de algunos ¬¬ U

Kanna: mira que eres...¬¬#...bueno dejando de lado a mi mala conciencia, quiero decirles algo, había estado sufriendo de una depresión de escritora pero creo que ya paso.

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fallen Ángel**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†_**¥§Knn§¥†**_

**Cáp. 1. **

**La historia de un ladrón**

-DETENTE !...- grito un hombre a su espalda tratando de alcanzarlo, él corría velozmente, esquivando la gente de aquel castillo, abriendo las puertas con fuerza buscando una salida, miro una puerta, la pateo abriéndola, sintió el piso debajo de él desaparecer deteniéndose abruptamente, aferrándose fuertemente, a la perilla de la puerta, había entrado en una extraña habitación, en la cual no había piso. Eran ruinas antiguas al parecer un lugar olvidado del castillo. Sus músculos se esforzaban por no dejarlo caer, sus brazos se marcaban delineando sus fuertes brazos, recorrió rápidamente con su vista el lugar y noto una viga cerca ahí...

-_"si me balanceo lo suficiente podré alcanzarla"...-_pensó. Comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro

Debajo de él varios saldados pasaron apresurados, al parecer sin notarlo, solo uno de ellos disminuyo su paso al notar una sombra en el suelo, al chico de cabello azuloso...

-"AHÍ ESTA!"-grito él joven soldado dando la alarma, y señalando el lugar en el que el ladrón se encontraba balanceándose, todos los soldados restantes aceleraron su paso, hasta quedar en guardia, tomaron arco y flecha que llevaban en su espalda y comenzaron dispararle una y otra vez, la agilidad del ladrón le permitió esquivar las flechas sin dificultad. Una de ellas rozo su brazo cuando él se lanzo directamente a la viga cercana, dio un giro gimnástico para llegar ahí dando unas cuantas vueltas y piruetas en el aire, cayo de cuclillas en la misma, alzo su mirada imponentemente fría, hacia los soldados que yacían bajo él.

La luz de la luna brillaba roja en esa noche, los soldados vieron al ladrón alzarse majestuoso, orgulloso e imponente, su mirada era lo único que brillaba en esa noche sus ojos brillaban como rubíes, con brillo extraño casi demoníaco, malévolo y frió. Varios soldados dieron varios pasos hacia atrás cuando esa mirada casi demente les miro, algunos comenzaron a correr presos del pánico, se escucho la voz del capitán ordenar el fuego, acto seguido varias flechas volaban en él aire hacia su dirección.

Lo único que se pudo percibir fue su pashmina blanca ondear, al dar la vuelta en redondo, una nube de vapor estallo, se escucho una risa macabra salir de ella, los desconcertados soldados, estaban totalmente perdidos en el miedo algunos decían que él era un fantasma, otros mas le llamaban él demonio, y los demás solo rezaban e imploraban que algo los salvara.

Aquella risa retumbo en todo el castillo causando un eco abrumador, el silencio siguió ese momento de locura, las mentes de los soldados vacilaban en la cordura y locura, aquel silencio se volvió aplastante y torturante prolongando así mas su momento de agonía, en un rápido movimiento, él ladrón salió de la nube de humo, extendió su mano y dejo ir unas pequeñas dagas que parecían ser plumas, cada una de ellas explotaba al tener contacto, por al rededor de 5 segundos en el suelo, dándole un mínimo tiempo de moverse entre ellos, los soldados cayeron muertos uno a uno, hasta que el ultimo en quedar de pie fue él capitán...

El ladrón apareció enfrente de él cuando el vapor comenzó a disiparse, la pashmina cubría la mitad de su rostro imposibilitando la probabilidad de describir sus facciones, solo sus ojos rojos eran lo que se podía apreciar de él, con paso firme se acerco al capitán, viéndolo temblar de miedo, su mirada incompasiva se fijo en él, con una vos ronca llena de cinismo pregunto:

-"que...acaso me temes?"...-

La mirada del capitán tembló de miedo al escuchar su voz, sombría, y con un tinte amenazante, se estremeció cuando su mirada se poso en él en forma divertida, mirándolo como si tan solo fuese un insecto una molestia algo fácil de acabar y sus ojos se volvieron espejos reflejando un temor impresionante

-"claro que te temo...eres él demonio...-susurro alterado

El ladrón hecho a reír divertido, y con un aire de falsa indignación, miro despectivamente al ser inferior delante de él y después de darle la espalda para seguir su camino susurro

-"no...Yo no soy él demonio...solo soy..."...-el capitán vio sus labios moverse, al el bajar su pashmina mostrándole su rostro, mas sus oídos no pudieron descifrar lo que el dijo, ya que el miedo, que lo domino al verlo aparecer esa pluma, en su mano, se lo impidió, volteo su confundida mirada al rostro del ladrón, y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue esa suave sonrisa en sus labios...

Una fuerte explosión llamo la atención de las personas del pueblo, el gran castillo ardía en llamas como si un ejercito mismo lo hubiera incinerado, los aldeanos consternados miraban horrorizados el espectáculo. Cuando una suave lluvia de plumas rojas cayo en todo aquel poblado.

-"fue él ladrón del Fénix, FUE ÉL LADRÓN DEL FÉNIX!-un aldeano histérico comenzó a correr por todo el lugar llevando el rumor del tan aclamado ladrón del fénix, provocando una exaltación masiva a su paso

En una taberna cercana un viajero, pedía un trago, su capucha impedía el observar su mirada, su cuerpo parecía ser fornido, de piel pálida casi blanca y algo tosca.

-EL LADRÓN DEL FÉNIX QUEMO EL CASTILLO!-

Un aldeano aterrorizado había entrado a la taberna, azotando la puerta a su espalda, su cuerpo sudaba, su respiración agitada, denotaba su clara falta de aire, todos dentro de la taberna habían fijado su mirada en él recién llegado, para después volverse hacia la puerta, se observaba una aura roja, en el horizonte varios, pueblerinos corrían despavoridos, buscando la manera de apagar el fuego para que no se propagara, el viajero miraba algo indiferente aquel espectáculo, y a pesar de estar sentado en la barra podía observar sin mucha curiosidad lo ocurrido el ruido de un tarro cayendo frente de él llamo su atención, él cantinero había dejado frente a él un tarro lleno de cerveza, y le miraba algo intrigado, él viajero le devolvió la mirada, y por fin se decidió a preguntar:

-"quien es él tan aclamado ladrón del fénix?"...-pregunto sin mucha atención

Al cantinero le tomo por sorpresa la voz del viajero, se escuchaba algo ronca y siniestra con un toque de sarcasmo e ironía increíble, su voz denotaba él claro reto, hacia todos y hacia todo, por fin sin mucho deseo e inclinándose un poco hacia al frente, quedando cerca de él, le hablo en voz susurrante

-"es él mejor del mundo, un azote y algunos dicen él demonio mismo"...-no pudo evitar su voz temblara por el miedo producido por ese azote

-"demonio?"...-pregunto él incrédulo mientras veía como él cantinero se alejaba un poco, y comenzaba su labor de secar un tarro que tenia en las manos, noto como el cantinero comenzaba a sudar frío y se ponía algo nervioso, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro como si observase que nadie le escuchara

-"dicen que nadie que haya visto su rostro, a sobrevivido, nunca nadie lo ha visto, y es el ladrón con la recompensa mas alta"...-continuo él cantinero-"como le dije dicen que es él demonio mismo, ya que puede usar el fuego a su voluntad, siempre que roba algún lugar lo deja hecho cenizas, y siempre busca la manera, de dejar su marca en el lugar"... -

-"dejar su marca en el lugar?"...-pregunto él, el relato comenzaba a hacerse interesante y había logrado llamar su atención.

-"si, siempre al día siguiente del incendio, las cenizas toman la forma de un fénix, es por eso que le llaman él ladrón del fénix, tuvimos suerte esta vez"-suspiro-"él ladrón del fénix perdono nuestro pueblo y no lo quemo"...-

Así el cantinero se alejo del viajero, este por su parte llevo el tarro a su boca, y de un solo trago consumió la bebida. Había estado fuera de la región por un poco mas de 2 años y ahora regresaba a encontrarse con esta novedad, lo que le pareció muy interesante y a la vez le intrigo demasiado era el ladrón del fénix, ese personaje tan singular, capaz de quemar aldeas enteras.

El cantinero regresaba a ver al viajero que yacía sentado en la barra, recordó que el viajero le dijo que solo estaba de paso y que no podía permanecer ni una noche, debía decirle que tuviera cuidado, ya que seria probable que el ladrón siguiera por los alrededores, mas al llegar al lugar lo único que encontró, fue el tarro vacío, y unas cuantas monedas...

Cerca de ahí una pequeña vereda que llevaba fuera del pueblo, se extendía, y él viajero caminaba siguiendo el sendero, era de noche, y la algarabía del pueblo hacia pasar por desapercibida su presencia, su capucha se mecía, a su paso, y varios mechones caían a su cara cubriendo sus ojos, diviso un bosque, y no le pareció mala idea descansar ahí. Detestaba el ruido y alboroto, por eso pensó que no seria buena idea descansar en el pueblo. Comenzó a adentrarse juntando leños a su paso, encontró un árbol grande, y bastante frondoso, dejo caer pesadamente la leña que había recolectado, para después dejarse caer cerca del tronco del árbol, levanto su mano sobre los leños apilados, dejo su palma extendida a una distancia considerable, sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, una corriente muy fuerte de aire soplo y se arremolino en su palma, para formar una esfera pequeña que lentamente se volvía luminosa, movió su palma hacia enfrente arrojando la esfera a la leña e iniciando el fuego, viendo como se encendía lentamente miro de manera enigmática y pensativa la fogata, levanto su mano y miro su palma con la que había hecho el pequeño conjuro, _'yo puedo iniciar el fuego, mas no puedo crearlo de la nada'_ pensó, después de esto él viajero volvió a acomodarse en el tronco del árbol, paso sus manos detrás de su nuca, y cerro los ojos, sonrío triunfalmente, mientras susurraba

-"con que él ladrón del fénix"...-

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Debía sentir su presencia, utilizar su oído, detectar cada sonido que fuera algo fuera de lo normal, escuchar hasta lo mas mínimo en aquella penumbra, sus ojos por ahora no le servían de nada, la venda que permanecía en ellos, le impedía ver algo, lo único que sus ya cansados párpados percibían era aquella oscuridad total, solo podía divisar el sonido del viento mecer los árboles, sentir la suave brisa acariciar su cuerpo y mecer su cabello, escuchaba el sonido de la cascada cercana, un sutil sonido llamo su atención una suave presencia que, de no haber sido por su buen, sentido de la percepción, no habría notado, era débil, y se movía rápidamente para evitar que él con su intuición le siguiera, acerco sus manos cerca de su pecho, y los coloco de forma horizontal, sus palmas quedaron paralelas, una en frente de la otra, una suave brisa soplo, y en el centro de sus manos un pequeño relámpago verde comenzó a nacer, poco a poco comenzó a hacerse grande hasta quedar como una esfera, eléctrica, agudizo por ultima vez su sentido y cuando escucho ese débil sonido lanzo la esfera en sus manos.

El ataque fue correspondido por un fuerte rayo azuloso, una fuerte explosión se provoco al choque de ambas energías, una enorme nube de polvo se levanto, confundiendo demasiado al joven que tenia los ojos vendados, cubrió su boca evitando tragar mas polvo y tosió un poco intentando desaparecer esa horrible sensación de tierra en su boca...

Una presencia congelo su sangre, el lugar del que provenía no le agradaba, en su espalda una enorme sensación congelante se encontraba, una mirada brillo maliciosa al haber tomado a su atacante por sorpresa, estiro su mano y la coloco en la espalda de su rival.

Todo paso tan rápido, la sensación congelante de esa presencia, el movimiento tan rápido de colocar su mano en su espalda, todo, sintió un leve dolor al caer al suelo, mientras una sonrisa juguetona se delineaba en su rostro, al quitar la venda de sus ojos.

-"príncipe Reí, no creo que esto sea cosa de risa se ha puesto ha pensar lo que pasaría en una batalla,sí alguien lo atacara como yo lo hice ya estaría muerto"-

Su largo cabello negro, era sujetado por una cinta blanca evitando que el cabello del chico se desordenara en medio de sus batallas y deberes, se puso levemente de pie mirando a su tutor, quien solo supo recibirle con una mirada dura, esperando respuesta a lo que él acababa de decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue, sonreír en forma de disculpa haciendo que él entrecejo de su tutor se frunciera aun mas molesto por la tranquilidad y paciencia de aquel joven, al ver hacerlo tal gesto él príncipe, comprendió, que necesitaba dar una respuesta antes de provocar la ira de su tutor él sabia que cuando esos ojos azules relampagueaban, no era buena seña, y para mala noticia de él, aquellos ojos comenzaban a mostrar un brillo algo irritado y molesto.

-"perdóname Yuriy...pero dime algo, en verdad crees que en esta tierra algún día habrá guerra, eso simplemente no puede ser, además no creo que exista alguien mas fuerte que tu, es por eso que ganaste mi puesto de tutor a pesar de tener casi mi misma edad"...-dijo él príncipe en clara seña de disculpa

-"a pesar de eso joven príncipe, nunca debe cerrar la posibilidad de una guerra, mientras exista ambición en este mundo siempre habrá alguien que desee, apoderarse de todo"-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, llenos de algo parecido a la melancolía, no era la primera vez que Rei veía a Yuriy así, siempre que hacia eso, ó intentaba convencer a Yuriy, de que la guerra era algo que ya no existía en su época, ó al menos en su reino, Yuriy ponía ese semblante, parecía viajar a determinado lugar en el tiempo, y perderse ahí, su tutor y compañero, lo mas cercano que tenia a un amigo.

Aun le sorprendía el hecho de que su tutor fuera tan solo un año mayor que él, aquella expresión madura en su rostro, esos ojos azul ártico estaban llenos de sabiduría, su cabello pelirrojo era, algo que llamaba mucho la atención de él, sus facciones finas, cuerpo delgado, que contrariaba la gran fuerza que poseía y que en varias ocasiones, Rei había comprobado, esa tez nívea, que le era muy sensual a todas las mozas de palacio, ó al menos eso había escuchado.

Había sido todo un misterio el por que él, cierto día, había aparecido de la nada, y como había impresionado a su padre siendo él único tutor en ponerlo en su lugar, era muy buen hechicero, podía controlar toda clase de energía, y como él le había explicado, todo ser poseía esa capacidad solo era cuestión de encontrarla, ponerse en contacto con ella, y entrenarla, sí, le había enseñado mucho, mas no sabia nada de él, ni de su pasado, de donde provenía...donde había aprendido todo lo que sabe, quienes eran sus amigos, ni siquiera sabia su cumpleaños, claro no era culpa de él simplemente cuando quería rozar el tema, Yuriy le evitaba y aprovechando su posición de tutor, si el se atrevía a insistir, los castigos para Rei eran muy severos, siempre evitaba su pasado, ese era el misterio que mas le intrigaba.

Sin darse cuenta fijo su mirada en su tutor, mirándolo con escrutinio

-"basta Rei, deja de mirarme así"...-susurro el pelirrojo al sentir la mirada, algo, perturbarte de su acompañante, sabia lo que se preguntaba el joven de ojos de ambarinos, no le molestaba el hecho de algún día contarle a Rei su pasado, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era, que el joven príncipe no le entendiera, conocía bien su manera de pensar, y no creía apropiado el decir al joven príncipe mas de lo que lo en realidad necesitaba saber, y algo que en realidad no era apropiado para Rei era saber su pasado

El joven aludido río de forma pasiva, esa forma que solía muchas veces desesperar a su tutor, mas poco a poco se acostumbraba a su manera tan característica de ser.

-"por lo menos logre que me llamaras por mi nombre"...-sonrío, y se encogió de hombros

Sabia de antemano que su tutor era reacio, a llamarlo por su nombre y solo lograba en ciertas ocasiones que el lo hiciera, la formalidad era algo que a Yuriy, no le gustaba olvidar.

-"calla,"-ordeno en vos aun baja-"volvamos a palacio...termino la lección de este día"...-dijo en su tono de voz normal

Rei se sorprendió su tutor solía ser mucho mas estricto y exigente y ahora se mostraba mas relajado y despreocupado...

-"eh? Por que? Aun no llevamos ni la mitad de lo acostumbrado no me digas que te estas ablandando Yuriy?"...-dijo juguetonamente el príncipe

Yuriy sonrió antes de volverle la mirada a Rei, sus labios se torcieron en gesto burlón, desconcertando a su pupilo, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se acrecentara... a Rei siempre le gustaba tener esa clase de juegos no importando que el fuese por lo general el perdedor, aunque tenia que aceptar que eran esas pequeñas discusiones lo que lo hacían, distraerse de sus responsabilidades, las volvía mas amenas...

-"claro que no"...-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-"y no te preocupes mañana lo recuperaras, esa sonrisa que tienes...lo mas probable es que desaparezca en el baile no es así 'joven príncipe'?"...-fijo su mirada en aquellas orbes doradas

Una sonrisa triunfal se pinto en aquellos finos labios al ver al joven futuro soberano, golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, claramente fastidiado.

Rei sabia de antemano que en cada baile, su padre le hacia la misma pregunta, lo mismo con lo que simplemente, lograba amargar su día aquella pregunta que por una extraña razón aborrecía... el si ya había escogido una prometida?. Suspiro lleno de resignación y comenzó su camino al lado de tutor debía volver a palacio para alistarse, muy en contra de su voluntad, mas como Yuriy solía decirle, 'deberes, son deberes'.

Yuriy vio su semblante entristecer, y aunque conocía muy bien la razón nunca hallaba respuesta que lograse darle un momento de tranquilidad a su joven pupilo, como maestro en muchas ocasiones Rei esperaba que Yuriy tuviese todas las respuestas a sus dudas, pero Yuriy sabia muy bien que había cosas inevitables cosas, que se hallaban fuera de su alcance, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su discípulo, y devolvió su vista al frente...

-"algún día tendrás que asumir responsabilidades joven príncipe"...-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese semblante frío en su rostro, aquella actitud formal que muchas veces le desconcertaba demasiado, y que por mucho que desease entender no podía, sabia a lo que se refería con sus palabras, era un príncipe, y como tal no podía dejar sus responsabilidades, algún día su padre moriría y el, como único heredero tendría que tomar la corona y gobernar, el problema era que para hacerlo tenia que elegir una esposa, y eso no era algo fácil de hacer, todos sus prospectos a mujer estaban muy por debajo de sus propias expectativas, y eso era lo que en verdad le molestaba, era demasiado libre como para vivir atado a un compromiso...

El joven príncipe de aquella región tranquila y pacifica, se encontraba en medio de su entrenamiento como futuro soberano era lógico que aprendiera tácticas de guerra, y se veía altamente obligado a ser él mejor en ello, siendo él futuro heredero al trono, mas, lo que molestaba demasiado a su tutor, era el simple hecho, de que, a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto sus deberes reales, siempre se la pasaba escapando, y prefería divertirse en el pueblo, que pasar un rato en palacio estudiando un poco de las lecciones que recibía en el día.

El joven príncipe Rei era una de las joyas mas codiciadas por la nobleza, cada baile real, él joven príncipe se veía asediado por las jóvenes doncellas, hijas de los nobles del reino, algunas lo hacían por mero interés, por mera ambición al trono que él joven algún día adquiriría y otras mas simplemente le acechaban, por pura vanidad ya que le veían a él como un trofeo digno de poseerse, y pensándolo bien en un mundo tan superficial como el que vivía, eso no era de extrañarle, prefería encontrar mil veces a una pueblerina, que a una noble, por lo menos las aldeanas, le ponían mas atención a lo que decía.

Era muy divertido cuando una campesina le regalaba alguna fruta ó alimento, y él con una simple sonrisa, encantaba y agradecía a la joven, no era de esperarse su aspecto podía conquistar a cualquier hombre ó mujer que se encontrara cerca de él, mas ninguno nunca podía llegar a ver mas allá, de esos ojos felinos, bellamente ambarinos, nadie, pensaba si aquel, cuerpo delgado, pero bien delineado, era algo mas que un objeto de deseo.

Una mano se poso en su hombro dándole ánimos, había estado caminando con la mirada baja y aun sentía ese enorme vacío en su interior, levanto la vista y observo al dueño de esa mano, Yuriy le infundía animo a su manera, no lo miro y tampoco le dijo nada, en cuanto le hubo mirado había retirado su mano, aquel acto basto para que la sonrisa de Rei se pintara en su rostro, aunque vacilo un poco cuando su tutor adelanto el paso.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

La gran algarabía en palacio no era de esperarse, mozas iban y venían, cocineros, peones, todo aquel que trabajara en palacio, se movía de un lado a otro trayendo plata fina, acomodando cortinas, todo debía quedar espléndido en el salón en que se llevaría a cabo el festejo.

A pesar de estar encerrado en su enorme y fría habitación, podía escuchar todo eso y mas, colocaba una hermosa y elegante cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, resaltando en aquella faldilla blanca, con las bellas franjas azules que poseía al final del frente, las joyas de su traje brillaban de forma singular, ató su cabello en esa fina banda de bordados verdes, no mas de 10 centímetros, cerca de su nuca, para después el resto de la cinta ser completamente blanca con un pequeño empedrado al final de su cabello, mas a pesar de todo aquel lujo y comodidad Rei se sentía inconforme y ello, siempre terminaban por sacarlo de quicio, no importaba cuan bello fuera todo eso, no dejaba de ser superfluo, y eso a él le exasperaba enormemente. Miro su triste reflejo en el espejo, sus pendientes brillaron y con un deje de resignación, dejo escapar un suspiro al verse él mismo claramente fastidiado, compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas, y salió en dirección del gran salón, sabía que nunca nadie escucharía el grito de su corazón.

Ese grito era un sonido mudo en un mundo muerto.

Las trompetas del salón sonaron anunciando al futuro soberano, Rei se encontraba en medio del enorme portón, estando ya acostumbrado a que todas las miradas se posaran en él, camino con gracia, por la gran alfombra roja, escucho el enorme portón cerrarse a su espalda mas no le presto atención, dirigió una breve mirada fugaz a su tutor, que se hallaba parado justo detrás de su padre, ocupando su lugar como concejal del castillo, el traje blanco de Yuriy, le hacia ver mucho mas atractivo, esa elegancia con la que el sabia moverse, y ese porte militar, le daban cierto toque de encanto a su persona, a pesar se ser muy sencilla su forma de vestir no dejaba de verse aristocrático, versátil, y elegante diviso el trono, y a su padre sentado en el, Yuriy se encontraba junto al lugar que le correspondía, un trono menos llamativo que el de su padre, el trono de la reina por desagracia se encontraba vacío al morir su madre años atrás.

Camino directamente hacia su padre, él le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, le saludo como todo buen noble, beso su mano para después besar su mejilla como hijo que era y se sentó en su lugar. A la firme voz de su algo anciano padre, Ren, la banda comenzó a tocar dando por iniciado el baile...

-"llegas muy tarde"...-susurro Yuriy para que su voz solo pudiera llegar a lo oídos del príncipe

-"no me gustan estos bailes..."-interrumpió el príncipe-"y ya se lo que vas a decir _'deberes son deberes'_ no es así?"-dijo el en el mismo tono, su mirada aun se encontraba al frente y nunca se había posado en la de su tutor no quería un regaño silencioso por parte de Yuriy suficiente martirio tenia en estar ahí sonriendo tontamente a los nobles, solo para saludarlos.

Yuriy suspiro resignado, al ver que Rei ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, dejando al príncipe dar por terminada la pequeña discusión que ni siquiera le había dejado comenzar. Sabia que en momentos así era imposible tratar con él, su antipatía por aquellos bailes de una forma u otra termina por ser descargada en el, si el continuaba insistiendo.

El baile se encontraba ya adentrado cuando, varias jóvenes se acercaron a Rei invitándolo a bailar y el como buen caballero, debía aceptar, se le había enseñado que nunca debía rechazar la invitación de una dama, tomo la mano de la doncella que en ese momento le pedía la pieza.

Rei la guió al centro de la pista, y al sonar de la música comenzó a guiarla. Su paso ligero y buen ritmo le hacia un excelente bailarín y guía, su manera grácil y encantadora de pasearse por la pista encanto tanto a los invitados que le dejaron a el y a su pareja bailar solos en el centro de la pista.

A pesar de tener una sonrisa tierna y enternecedora, una mirada calmada y feliz, a los ojos de su tutor no era mas que la mascara de realeza que se le había enseñado a Rei desde pequeño. Mas como el se decía así mismo no estaba en sus manos juzgar la vida del joven príncipe, ni las decisiones que su padre tomara por su 'bien'.

Yuriy aun cavilaba en las posibilidades del futuro Rey, a veces pensaba en que seria una carga muy difícil para el debido a su propia naturaleza, Rei no podría soportar todos los cargos de un Rey demasiado tranquilo liberal e incluso despreocupado, de las cosas, Rei solía ser una persona feliz a el no importaban los lujos la aristocracia o la política, todo ello era un tema sin sentido para Rei y muchas ocasiones así lo demostraba, también sabia que Rei no caía en ser un sujeto tonto, el chico era mucho mas audaz y astuto de lo que aparentaba solía parecer distraído pero, en realidad siempre estaba al tanto de su situación y su entorno, sabia tratar problemas con madurez y con sabiduría no era precipitado en realidad muy equilibrado en su manera de pensar, pero a todo esto quien se daba verdadera cuenta de ello, durante el tiempo que había estado ahí parecía que todos solían ver a Rei como una joya preciada y lo era, solo muchos valían su peso por la corona, mas que por su propia persona...

La música ceso cuando la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un alterado guardia entrar precipitadamente, algo desesperado y con paso vacilante intento llegar al Rey, Yuriy y el príncipe le veían algo aturdidos, una mirada breve se cruzo y ambos pudieron sentir que un instinto fuera de lo normal comenzaba a dispararse, algo...una especie de energía, emanaba de su mano, el cuerpo de Yuriy se tenso, su rostro palideció era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que sentía semejante poder. Algo que le provoco un escalofrío fuera de lo común, Rei noto los cambios de semblante en su maestro Yuriy solía ser muy frío como para demostrar una emoción fuera de su cinismo arrogancia y altanería, pero ahora claramente podía ver el miedo correr por sus orbes turquesa...

-"señor el la fortaleza cercana ha desaparecido"...-hablo por fin el guardia intentando recuperar el aliento, y temblando, al acercarse temeroso al trono.

-"como dices? explícate"...-ordeno el Rey intentando descifrar el mensaje de su lacayo

-"la fortaleza vecina desapareció...y el siguiente es vuestro palacio"...-afirmo algo aterrado el lacayo dejando caer sus rodillas al suelo, en forma de derrota

-"no volveré a decirlo, explícate"...-ordeno Ren mas sereno, al no encontrar una coherencia a sus palabras

-"ayer en la noche la fortaleza cercana, fue invadida, ningún guardia sobrevivió...para fortuna de los aldeanos, su señora se encontraban fuera de sus tierras y aun esta viva, mas todo la fortaleza desapareció...no hubo nada que sobreviviera al fuego"-

Yuriy había escuchado atento, el relato, podía ser una amenaza potencial, un ataque así a una fortaleza completa, debía tratarse de un gran ejercito para hacer algo así.

Rei por fin pareció reaccionar y se movió de su lugar reverencio a la doncella y beso su mano antes de alejarse de ahí, escucho atento al guardia hasta que callo súbitamente.

-"sabes quien ataco el castillo?"...-pregunto el príncipe seriamente

_Sabia pregunta _ pensó Yuriy mientras miraba a Rei, eso por lo menos le demostraba que ponía atención a sus lecciones...

El guardia sudo frío ante esa pregunta dudando que le creyeran, ni el mismo podía creerlo, respiro profundamente e inclino la cabeza en seña de respeto.

-"fue un ladrón, mi señor"...-contesto el guardia

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los rostros, de los ahí presentes y varios murmullos comenzaban a escucharse entre los invitados. Una exaltación peligrosa pensó Rei, y algo ilógica como podía ser posible que un simple ladrón lograra tal atrocidad no debía ser un error...

-"pero que locura estas diciendo"...-menciono Rei incrédulo

-"se que es difícil de creer alteza ni yo mismo lo creo, pero es verdad...ningún ejercito, o suceso extraño paso antes del ataque,"...-

-"así que un solo hombre, logro eso?"...-al parecer Ren el padre de Rei se encontraba igual de consternado que su hijo.

-"si señor"...-dijo resignado

-"eso no importa"-dijo Yuriy despectivamente-"por que dices que nuestro reino será el próximo?"...-

Antes de sacar cualquier deducción Yuriy debía saber el mínimo detalle para poder trazar la estrategia mas efectiva, por eso debía permanecer frío, e inmutable a cualquier suceso, solo era cuestión de táctica.

-"por esto"...- dijo a la par que levantaba una pequeña nota en su mano derecha

-"una nota?"...-susurro Ren

-"leeré lo que dice... si me lo permite señor"...-dijo el guardia dirigiéndose a Ren

El rey asintió con la cabeza y espero.

_"Dentro de 5 noches en luna llena vendré por el ojo del tigre, si aprecian su vida, y la de su gente, no intentaran detenerme..."_

Palabras simples y concisas que habían congelado y atemorizado a varios de los ahí presentes, sus intenciones eran tan claras, que daba miedo la afirmación inminente de su amenaza. A pesar de eso el rey lo tomo más como una burla, que como una amenaza durante casi 100 años nadie había desafiado el poder de su palacio, y ahora no permitiría que un simple ladrón se mofara de él sin más, era cuestión de honor y orgullo...

Una simple frase que había logrado estremecer a mas de una persona en la sala, Rei y su padre no podían creer lo que pasaba, alguien les amenazaba y se mofaba de ellos al mismo tiempo...era una herejía el decir que robaría el ojo de tigre. Una nueva duda asalto la mente de Rei, la joya de ojo del tigre era mas una reliquia familiar que una joya de valor, el ojo de tigre no dejaba de ser una simple joya, y si lo pensaba mejor había joyas de mucho mayor valor en palacio, por que precisamente _el ojo de tigre?_, un acertijo que descifrar si quería ser de ayuda en una situación tan poco usual como esta, tomo su barbilla en seña de meditación y miro de nueva cuenta la carta que el lacayo tenia en sus manos...

El guardia noto la expresión de Rei, y le miro, recordó que aun no explica el proceder de la carta y el solo pensar el lugar del cual la había recogido le revolvía las entrañas, se hallaba justamente en el cadáver calcinado de uno de los guardias de las puertas, su cara aunque calcinada, había quedado como una mascara de piedra, petrificada en un clara expresión de profundo terror. Contuvo a su estomago y trago duro, miro de vuelta Rei y se inclino...

-"encontramos la carta, en el cadáver del guardia de la puerta señor"...finalizo el guardia

Yuriy cruzo sus brazos en su típica pose arrogante, el idiota que se había atrevido a mofarse de esa manera lo pagaría con su vida. Fuesen cual fuesen sus intenciones, había logrado desatar su furia, nadie le desafiaba de tal manera, y como responsabilidad suya no podía permitir tal acto, un hombre muerto, pero aun así para que enviar un ultimátum, por que desafiar abiertamente al rey y sus hombres sin un aparente propósito, por que tanto misterio en la joya del ojo del tigre, por la forma de actuar del ladrón, pareciera que intentaba mofarse de ellos, pero ese era su verdadero motivo, era algo confuso ponerle sobre aviso? Miro por el rabillo la hoja que yacía en la mano del lacayo.

Su energía se había vuelto casi imperceptible, algo muy extraño, eso significaba que aquel sujeto había dejado su energía a propósito, pero cual era?. Un rayo partió su mente al sentir esa esencia tan lúgubre y siniestra, una aura roja emano de la carta que aun tenia en su mano el guardia, Yuriy se aterro al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

-"suelta eso!"...-grito y ordeno Yuriy al arrebatar de las manos del guardia la nota, la arrojo a lo alto la carta comenzó a resplandecer...Yuriy trazo un circulo en el aire con sus manos y una esfera tomo cuerpo material envolviendo la carta dejándola en un campo energético, esta estallo dentro de la burbuja haciendo un estruendo enorme, a pesar de estar dentro. Una fuerte onda se sintió en el lugar, aturdiendo a los presentes por unos momentos, y derribando a unos cuantos mas...

Al volver todo a una aparente normalidad, la burbuja que cubría la carta se cristalizó y rompió en un fino polvo de hielo.

-"quien haya esto hecho, sus intenciones son serias"...-susurro Yuriy entrecerrando los ojos

Rei había visto el gran desempeño de su tutor, y le miraba, admirado de la fortaleza de este, fue cuando paso, en medio de la multitud, sintió una suave presencia que llamo demasiado su atención. una mirada como nunca la había sentido sobre el, instintivamente volteo al lugar de donde provenía, se topo con unos ojos extremadamente rojos, una mirada tan diferente a las demás, diferente a lo que el jamás en su vida llegase a conocer, esas gemas color sangre le habían embelesado como nunca, una mirada fría, desdeñosa a todo lo que a el le rodeaba, para desgracia de Rei esa mirada había desaparecido rápidamente sin darle tiempo de divisar a la dueña ó dueño de ella.

Entre publico había visto la carta explotar, estratégicamente confundido entre el publico para que nadie pudiese notarlo, pero a la vez nadie si quiera notaba su presencia, como si de un fantasma se tratase y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, a el pareció no extrañarle, toda esa situación. Aun cuando la burbuja reventó el permaneció inmutable y atento a toda la situación...

Un fino pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa blanca de olanes, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa algo lúgubre, pero divertida...

_"es bastante astuto y poderoso, será mejor cuidarme de el, parece ser que su elemento favorito es el hielo"._

Una de las puertas cercanas al salón se cerro discretamente, sin que los invitados lo notaran, por el corredor antes de salir de palacio, sus pasos se escucharon fuertes y claros por todo el pasillo, provocando un eco, bastante resonante en aquella soledad...

Una de sus manos de dirigió al saco que llevaba, le tiro a mitad del pasillo, una fina prenda blanca una pashmina, se extendió siendo mecida por el viento en los corredores, la ato cuidadosamente a su cuello, y con esta cubrió sus facciones, solo dejando su mirada rubí, brillar, la ventana al final del pasillo se volvió su salida, arrojándose de ella, y solo dejando una estela de plumas rojas en su lugar...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Después del horrible incidente, los invitados se habían retirado por orden del Rey, y ahora en el enorme salón solo se hallaba, Yuriy Ren y Rei, el rey se encontraba muy exaltado aun por la impresión, y comenzaba a dejar que el miedo le dominarle, gritaba cosas incoherentes, decía que no permitiría tal humillación, que alguien lo pagaría con su vida y cosas mas estrepitosas, Rei se toco levemente la cabeza, cuando un fuerte mareo se presento, tenia extraña sensación, era como si algo quisiera volver a su cabeza, pero no sabia lo que era, simplemente era una sensación, una epifanía, vio la silueta de una persona, al parecer un hombre espaldas a él, un suave aroma a olivo embriago sus sentidos extasiándolo, estiro su mano intentando alcanzarlo, le tomo del hombro y comenzó a bajar sensualmente delineando su silueta hasta su cintura, donde dejo su mano reposando, aquel sujeto volteaba a verlo lentamente, esa mirada rubí, sensual y encantadora, lentamente se transformo en una turquesa familiar, rompiendo su visión que le miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

Se sintió despertar de un sueño y su cabeza dolió profundamente, le costo un poco de trabajo enfocar las cosas a su alrededor pero cuando al fin lo logro se dio cuenta de las cosas, tenia Yuriy sujeto de la cintura, casi llegando a su cadera y eso no era todo su otra mano se había posado en su pecho, abrazándolo por detrás, mientras su tutor le veía extrañamente perturbado por esa reacción.

-"estas bien Rei?"...-

Toco su cabeza de nuevo y soltó de inmediato a su tutor pidiendo disculpas en susurro, su semblante palideció y se sintió repentinamente cansado, miro a Yuriy aturdido y pudo percibir claramente su preocupación, sonrió débilmente, de una manera lastimera, y se tambaleo un poco.

-"solo necesito descansar"...-

Rei se aparto de Yuriy al notar sus claras intenciones de sujetarle, avanzo rápidamente hasta la salida y desapareció, la mirada de su padre le siguió y se torno muy preocupada, los ojos de Yuriy brillaban con reflejo analítico, le había dado la impresión de que Rei ocultaba algo, y creía no equivocarse...

-"Yuriy"...-dijo el Rey muy preocupado

La voz del Rey le hizo voltear y encontrarse con la mirada cansada del anciano, por cortesía le reverencio, y el anciano le hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza indicándole se acercara, Yuriy se acerco obediente y el Rey comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo, le tenia algo intrigado el mutismo del Rey.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mesa del comedor en donde con un gentil movimiento de mano le pidió al pelirrojo tomara asiento, el hechicero obedeció y se sentó tranquilamente, el Rey tomo asiento y entrelazando sus dedos dejo a su expresión llenarse de una concentración increíble, Yuriy le observo largo rato esperando a que dijera algo, hasta que por fin los labios del rey hablaron...

-"este ladrón, esta afectando a mi hijo, de alguna manera?"...-sus ojos temblaron mientras formulaba la pregunta, deseaba una negativa por parte del tutor de su hijo, pero en su interior, el sabia que eso era casi imposible...

-"aun no lo se"...-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos abatidos

-"algo le ocurre a Rei"...-afirmo su padre

-"si, pero no se si esos cambios sean producto de este problema"...-

-"que se hará para prevenir el ataque de ese ladrón?"...-

Yuriy examino un poco sus palabras antes de contestar, y con una actitud táctica contesto:

-"si no es molestia alteza quisiera hablar con la guardiana de la joya"...-

El rey le miro analítico por unos instantes, decidiendo en si era prudente el dejarlo ir. Al notar el pelirrojo la duda en sus ojos insistió...

-"regresare antes del amanecer, la fortaleza esta a 1 hora de camino y la noche es joven"-pero el rey seguía callado probablemente dudando-"alteza este es un verdadero problema, si no quiere visitas inoportunas"...-

-"esta bien Yuriy"-interrumpió el soberano-"dejare que te encargues de esta situación, confió en que harás lo posible por evitar"...-pensó un poco buscando la palabra-"malos entendidos, pero he de pedirte la mayor discreción posible, una situación de caos en la cuidad daría mas ventajas al ladrón y lo sabes, has lo que tengas que hacer"...-puntualizo el Rey

-"alteza"...-

Volvió a reverenciarle y salió a toda prisa del salón, mando traer una capa, para resguardarse del frío y mando ensillar su caballo.

A la entrada del palacio le esperaba un mozo que sostenía las riendas de su caballo, un hermoso corcel blanco, relincho a su llegada y reparo un poco, relinchando.

Salió a toda velocidad del palacio dejando que la oscuridad devorara el camino, el viento golpeaba fuertemente su rostro iba a todo galope, una capa blanca con un fino brocado cubría sus hombros, la capucha tenia filigrana de oro en el estribo haciéndola lucir elegante y fina, levanto su vista al observar un poco de luz en el camino, miro el cielo y la luna aun se hallaba menguante, _'en cuatro días'_

Apresuro el paso de su corcel, al recordar la luna llena, y por fin después de casi una hora de camino, diviso la pequeña villa, en donde se hallaba la fortaleza, tiro fuertemente de las riendas haciendo reparar a su caballo, le impacto la escena, la fortaleza había desaparecido, y solo las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue quedaban, a pesar de que los pueblerinos habían recogido la mayor parte de los escombros, aun había demasiados estragos, el caballo dio un rodeo, para después sentir la presión de las riendas obligándolo una vez mas galopar.

Ubicado a las faldas de los restos un campamento de soldados se hallaba en un regimiento improvisado, uno de los soldados al parecer un coronel de la guardia, le recibió, Yuriy le explico brevemente el motivo de su visita y pidió hablar con su señora, el coronel acepto, no de muy buen grado, el hecho de que las insignias colgadas en su hombro le informaran que Yuriy era un general, no lo había tomado con mucho entusiasmo, pero por cualquier motivo, Yuriy ahora lograría su cometido, fue escoltado hasta una tienda algo mas ostentosa a las demás, entre en ella, y al final de esta se hallaba un fino velo de seda que servia de cortina.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrón salió de detrás de la cortina y le miro algo cansada, su semblante lucia afligido y algo perturbado...

-"Oh maestro Yuriy, no sabe cuanta alegría me da verle"...-le saludo la mujer

Yuriy se acerco a ella, tomando su mano le beso gentilmente

-"El placer es siempre mío, Cortesana Tachibana"...-

La mujer sonrió complacida de los buenos modales del pelirrojo, pero su sonrisa vacilo por instantes...

-"imagino que viene para que le ponga al tanto de la situación?"...-interrogo

-"si no es una molestia, una mujer tan hermosa como Ud. no debe llevar este tipo de responsabilidades"...-

-"muy gentil de su parte maestro, por favor acompáñeme con una copa de vino"...-sonrió

Le invito a pasar del otro lado de la cortina, varios cojines se hallaban acomodados encima de una alfombra roja formando una cama algo rustica, pero cómoda, la cortesana se sentó en medio del lugar Yuriy prefirió permanecer sentado en el extremo, la castaña le ofreció una copa llena de vino, y Yuriy la tomo en sus manos...

-"Que fue lo que paso, se me informo que Ud. no estaba en su casa, Señorita Hiromi"...-

Hiromi, lleno su copa y sorbió un poco de ella para aclarar su garganta, se quedo viendo fijamente el vino, y comenzó lentamente su relato

-"Si, su alteza me llamo para dar un informe personal, en palacio, fue cuando ocurrió el desastre alguien vino y se llevo"...-

-"la joya"...-interrumpió Yuriy con semblante serio

Hiromi fijo sus ojos en el general, y algo dudosa de sus palabras le comento

-"Creo que alguien, le informo a ese ladrón que la fortaleza estaba sola, y que la joya se encontraba aquí"...-tosió delicadamente-"deberás esperar la próxima visita de mi señor"..-

Yuriy revolvió el contenido de la copa descuidadamente, mientras su cabeza analizaba la situación.

-"eso quiere decir que la noticia llego a ti estando en palacio y que un posible traidor se encuentra entre nosotros"...-

-"si"...-dijo desanimada

-"alguien ataco el palacio esta noche"-dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su acompañante-"fue el mismo ladrón, dándonos un ultimátum, para no oponer resistencia, y entregar la joya"-pudo notar como la castaña no comprendía del todo sus palabras así que siguió con su relato-"amenazo con robar la joya en luna llena"...-

-"pero como? y con que propósito?"...-dijo asombrada

-"no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo, escuche que nadie sobrevivió al ataque es eso cierto?"...-pregunto cauteloso

La determinación en sus ojos le exigió de alguna manera la verdad, y pensando en que no podía negársela-"me temo por desgracia que así es"...-

-"eso no me ayuda"-pensó en voz alta-"no hay nadie que me pueda decir que clase de hombre tiene la joya, y si son verdad sus suposiciones, alguien le pondrá sobre aviso de los movimientos de palacio"...-

Yuriy se puso de pie considerando prudente el dejar el tema, debido a la expresión de Hiromi supo que por más que quisiera averiguar, no obtendría nada más de la castaña.

-"me retiro, cortesana"...-Yuriy se puso de pie y beso la mano de la chica

-"tenga cuidado general y suerte"...-

Emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Después de casi una hora de camino por fin llego a palacio, se retiro a su habitación sin comentar nada con nadie, quito su saco y lo arrojo descuidadamente sobre una silla, observo a través del ventanal, y miro con recelo la luna, su día al parecer normal, se había vuelto agitado y frustrante, sobo un poco su sien meditando lo próximo que haría, había muchas posibilidades pero debía escoger la mas practica y eficiente, cansado de dar vueltas al asunto, miro su cama, tal vez un poco de sueño le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, se tiro en su cama sin molestarse en cambiar su ropa y cerro los ojos, después de un rato cayo profundamente dormido...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Seguía maldiciendo, la hora no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que este quería vencerlo, cada que cerraba los ojos esa mirada carmesí aparecía en su mente, esos ojos penetrantes que repugnaban su tonto mundo, había caído bajo el embrujo de aquella mirada, y es que como olvidar algo que solo pensabas tener en sueños, eso le mataba le torturaba y le molestaba. Además de que se regañaba, por la situación debía preocuparle mas el incidente en el baile que una mirada, pero no podía evitarlo, el baile de esa noche solo provocaba que esa mirada se volviera mas poderosa, y algo aterradora...Suspiro cansado y algo molesto había rondado en su habitación como un león enjaulado, sintiéndose aprisionado por las paredes de su habitación, en un ultimo intento se dejo caer de la cama, quejándose, y poniendo su brazo en su frente intentando acallar todo pensamiento. Cansado de combatir con la almohada, se levanto de la cama, coloco una suave bata de seda cubriendo todo su cuerpo, salió por el pasillo ahora oscuro de palacio y camino hasta los jardines, cerezos se encontraban floreciendo en esa noche cálida, decidido a relajarse saco las suaves san dalias y dejo al pasto rozar la planta de sus pies, se detuvo y mío la copa de los árboles pétalos caían deleitando al joven príncipe, su cabello largo negro, era suavemente acariciado por el viento, a la vez arrullaba los suaves pétalos de sakura alrededor de el.

Sintiéndose enormemente relajado permaneció debajo de uno de los tantos árboles, dejando a su mente olvidar todo lo aquello en esa noche ocurrido. Se sentó y cerró sus ojos por fin, dejando que lo único que escuchase su cabeza fuera el sonido del viento en las ramas de los árboles.

Cerro sus ojos y paso parte de la noche ahí, cuando por fin su mente se hubo calmado y el sueño esta vez ganaba la batalla, decidió que lo mejor era volver a la cama, había olvidado por completo aquello ojos, y por fin se sentía en paz, su carácter tranquilo y calmado había vuelto.

Se levanto del tronco del árbol, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la enorme puerta que daba a palacio cuando algo le sorprendió, vio una figura caer de uno de los árboles, adquirió una pose de defensa coloco su mano justo frente a el y dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, al principio vio una sombra, cuando una nube se aparto de la luna, la luz se filtro por las ramas dejando ver un poco la identidad, del desconocido, una larga pashmina blanca se encontraba envuelta en su cuello caía por sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos, llevaba un pantalón entallado de color azul, una camiseta holgada junto con un extraño saco de mangas cortas ((chamarra)) llena de prendedores, y broches algo llamativos, sus manos tenían unos guantes de que solo cubrían la mitad de sus dedos, le daba la espalda sin permitirle ver sus facciones.

Rei brinco al encontrarse tan sorpresivamente con un extraño, su aura parecía extraña era un tipo serio, su energía no era común y eso le decía el aura que despedía su ser, se quedo estático pero sin bajar la guardia, mirando algo confuso la situación...

-"quien eres?"...-susurro el joven Rei

Aquel extraño volteo sin decir palabra alguna, sus ojos lograron confundir al joven príncipe, haciendo saltar su corazón, no, nunca podría olvidar aquella mirada fría arrogante y pasiva.

La pashmina cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando ver solo, unas curiosas marcas azules que Rei no logro distinguir muy bien, su cabello azul bicolor brillo de extraña manera, al igual que sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

Se perdió en aquella imagen mientras el viento mecía el cabello de ambos, Rei se sentía hechizado, algo había en aquel extraño que llamaba su atención, aquel misterio era algo incitante y amorfo, pasional y quimérico, etéreo y demoníaco, aquel extraño parecía ser todo, una imagen de lo perfecto.

Casi olvida respirar, mas lo recordó al ver al extraño hacer un suave movimiento, levanto su mano y su dedo índice quedo dirigido al cielo, mientras escucho suavemente el susurro de su voz

-"la luna"...-

Aquella voz le provoco un escalofrío enorme por toda la columna terminando en su nuca, como era posible que un ser con un aura tan mágica poseyera una voz áspera e inexpresiva, algo terrorífica y caótica.

Sin saber exactamente por que obedeció la seña de aquel extraño y miro el cielo, ubico rápidamente la luna, mostrándose, como un gran ovalo semi deforme, brillante de un blanco nácar como en pocas noches se observaría, lo que mas llamaba la atención era ese sutil contorno rojo que parecía hacer la luna.

-"luna Menguante"...-susurro el futuro soberano, afirmando la fase lunar

-"llena"...-susurro el extraño

Por alguna extraño razón sintió un enorme mareo, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse, y su vista se nublo disminuyendo considerablemente su visión, sus pies parecieron perder toda fuerza, mientras su vista intentaba enfocar al extraño, una sonrisa torcida fue lo ultimo que vio de el, le pareció verlo moverse mas no estuvo seguro, ya que todo en esos momentos giraba sin su autorización, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe mientras el caía abruptamente en dirección al suelo, la ultima sensación que pareció percibir fue a alguien sujetándole, junto con un delicioso y delicado aroma a olivo después de eso todo quedo negro.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_-"Yuriy Yuriy"...-_

Se despertó alarmado, saltando sorpresivamente de su cama, aquel llamado había logrado despertarlo mas de quien era, las sombras de la habitación se mostraban amorfas, los ojos de Yuriy tuvieron que tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse a falta de luz, toco su cabeza ubicando todo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al percatarse de algo, algo simplemente escabroso, la presencia de su pupilo se debilitaba a cada segundo que corría, se levanto de la cama y corrió a las habitaciones principales subió, los escalones de marfil hasta llegar a el pasillo, al final de este una enorme puerta de madera ya hacia entre abierta, su sangre se congelo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos temblaron.

_"Maldición, maldición,"_

Arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo la puerta, y dejando ver de lleno la habitación, que para su infortunio se encontraba vacía.

Salió a toda prisa de ahí, corría lo mas rápido que podía, fue cuando se paro en seco, al sentir la presencia de su pupilo desaparecer, sus ojos temblaron y se estrecharon al sentir ello, y como si una ilusión se formara ante sus ojos, lo vio, el espacio a su alrededor se volvió negro, sin nada al parecer, un suave pétalo de sakura cayo justo frente a sus ojos, seguido de muchos mas, la silueta de su pupilo se apareció en medio de ellas, justo de espaldas a el, vio una gran llamarada aparecer en frente de Rei, y quemar todas las sakuras que le rodeaban acercándose acechante al joven príncipe, sintiéndose aterrorizado, al ver a esa gran llamarada dejando a su paso una lluvia de sakuras incendiadas, y sobre todo al ver a Rei caer con los ojos cerrados.

Se obligo a despertar ahora sabia su dirección aquella ilusión le había dado la ubicación exacta de su alumno, el fresco aroma, los cerezos, la frescura del ambiente, todo, no podía equivocarse, Rei se encontraba en el jardín.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, por las escaleras se abrió paso, hasta llegar al jardín, miraba a ambos lados buscando a su pupilo y amigo. Cada segundo cada minuto su preocupación se volvía terror, si algo le pasaba a Rei nunca se lo perdonaría.

-"Rei?...Rei?...Rei"...-

Detrás de el árbol con el tronco mas alto, ancho, y frondoso, aquel suave aroma a cerezo, invadió sus sentidos, rodeo el árbol, vio un cuerpo delgado cubierto con un suave cabello ébano, de apariencia sedosa, corrió en su auxilio y le tomo suavemente en sus brazos, acurruco el suave rostro del neko, acaricio el rostro del chino y verifico sus signos vitales, quito un mechón de cabello de su frente, respiro aliviado, al notar que solo se encontraba inconsciente.

Aprovechando, la soledad del lugar, Yuriy presiono el cuerpo del príncipe contra el suyo, y beso suavemente su mejilla, le tomo en sus brazos y lo condujo a su habitación.

Lo deposito, lentamente en la cama, y le miro dormir por un rato, cuido sus pasos al salir, y volvió a su habitación, pronto amanecería.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Los molestos rayos de sol invadían su rostro, los pájaros trinaban de una forma demasiado molesta, viendo interrumpido su sueño, lo único que hizo fue, terminar de despertarse se estiro un poco y bostezo para relajarse un poco. Se lavo y comió algo..

Comenzó su travesía, recorrió de nuevo el sendero, que llevaba al pueblo, mas esta vez observo desde una colina cercana, dándole una amplia visión de todo lo que era el pueblo...

Las ruinas incineradas del castillo, le sorprendieron, como lo había dicho el cantinero de la taberna, una enorme figura de un fénix, era lo que formaban las cenizas en el centro de lo que alguna vez fue el castillo, algo impresionado por aquella marca, se dirigió de nueva cuenta al castillo, una sonrisa alegre y desafiante se pinto en su rostro mientras sus pies lo llevaban de regreso al pueblo consternado.

Llego a su destino y miro a varios pueblerinos, alrededor de los restos del castillo, su capa color café claro, ondeo un poco al detenerse junto a un pueblerino que organizaba a los demás, para ayudar a recoger los escombros restantes...

-"Que sucedió aquí?"...-pregunto intentando parecer alguien que no sabia nada de lo ocurrido, el organizador le miro algo extrañado mas sin ninguna premura le contesto:

-"el ladrón del fénix asalto nuestro castillo y se llevo, la llave de la guardia del ojo del tigre"...-

Algo confundido, sin saber exactamente de que hablaba el aldeano siguió interrogando

-"el ojo de tigre? que es eso?"...-

-"no lo sabe señor?"-dijo de vuelta el aldeano, pareciéndole algo increíble que no supiera de que hablaba, el joven agito su cabeza en seña de negación.

Ahora que lo observaba bien, el joven frente a sus ojos no parecía de los alrededores, su ropa desgastada, aquellos pantalones algo rasgados, y la capa que cubría sus ojos y su cabeza le daban un aspecto temerario, llego a pensar que se trataba de un ladrón pero desecho esta idea, si quisiese robarlo por que perder el tiempo en preguntarle cosas, obvias. Devolvió su vista al frente y siguió su relato

-"el ojo de tigre, es una joya que puede liberar un gran poder, eso dice la leyenda, nadie sabe que pasaría si las joyas de los 4 reinos principales, se unen"...-

Una suave brisa llamo la atención del aldeano, el viajero había desaparecido.

Había caminado rápidamente entre la multitud y se había perdido, las palabras del pueblerino retumbaban en su cabeza, era algo interesante ese ladrón podía significar un reto, si es que sabia el secreto de la joya del ojo del tigre y era mucho mas peligroso, si ya tenia alguna piedra mas en su poder, si quería llevar a cabo su plan tenia que llegar rápidamente, entro en un callejón, cercano, y sin aviso desapareció...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Los rayos de sol golpeaban su cara, le intentaban despertar , antes de abrir los ojos miles de imágenes revueltas, aparecieron en su cabeza revolviéndola en un mar turbio de emociones encontradas, mas una ultima fue la que le hizo despertar de repente, un joven de espaldas a el, que lentamente comenzó a voltear dejando ver su ropa extraña, con el rostro cubierto, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos hermosamente carmesí, aquella mirada pareció agrandarse provocando una gran confusión y sorpresa en el heredero.

Se levanto abruptamente de la cama, sin saber en realidad el por que, sobo un poco su cabeza y la agito levemente intentando saber que pasaba mas lo único que lograba recordar era su ultima acción, se había dejado caer perezosamente en su cama después del baile.

Se detuvo un poco, por una extraña razón aquella simple respuesta no le dejaba tranquilo tenia la impresión de que algo más faltaba, pero que era.

Un leve toquido había llamado su atención, uno de los sirvientes de palacio había llegado a informarle que el desayuno estaba listo, se levanto de la cama y cuando se iba a apoyar en el suelo, un suave temblor en sus piernas mas un casi imperceptible mareo le incomodaron, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, y respiro profundamente intentando hacer desaparecer aquel malestar, abrió sus bellas orbes ambarinas, lucían cansadas y algo aturdidas, mas comenzaban a mostrar un leve brillo de tranquilidad.

Rei comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Se vistió como de costumbre, y bajo directamente al enorme comedor, vio a su anciano padre sentado, con ese porte real, esperándole listo para comenzar su desayuno.

Rei se acerco a el y propiamente reverencio a su padre como era debido.

-"buenos días padre, espero haya dormido bien?"...-sonrió

-"buenos días hijo"...-devolvió el saludo-"y en verdad con el asunto de ese ladrón, no mi querido hijo, mi noche no ha sido placentera"...-termino algo cabizbajo el rey

Rei se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo,

-"ha pensado que es lo que se hará?"...-

-"sí lo único que me queda hacer es dejar a Yuriy a cargo del ojo de tigre"...-dijo resignado el anciano

Rei miro instintivamente al ultimo lugar de la mesa, siendo su maestro y tutor el siempre debía permanecer a su lado, miro en el rincón en el que Yuriy solía esperar a que terminara su desayuno, mas en aquella mañana fría el joven pelirrojo no estaba.

Esto le extraño y desconcertó, definitivamente estaba seguro de que Yuriy no podía haberse quedado dormido, eso nunca pasaba, Yuriy era demasiado responsable como para que le sucediera algo tan ridículo, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-"y ya ha encomendado esa misión a mi tutor?"...-dijo Rei volviendo su atención hacia el anciano rey

-"no, esperaba verle esta mañana mas el mando decir que haría todo lo posible, por evitar que el ladrón del fénix robara la joya, y por lo que se ahora esta investigando en la biblioteca, al parecer llamo mucho su atención el pequeño incidente de la carta"...-

La mirada de Rei se volvió intrigante, y especúlate, tomo uno de los cubiertos en la mesa y comenzó a comer, sin volver a cruzar palabra con su padre, ciertamente el ladrón del fénix pagaría muy cara aquella intromisión y burla en el palacio de su padre.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Había entrado dentro del callejón después de que el aldeano le había informado acerca del próximo, posible ataque del ladrón de fénix, simplemente esto para el simbolizaba un reto enorme, no podía permitir que alguien mostrara mas supremacía que él. y si sus sospechas eran lo que pensaba, seria un juego muy peligroso

Una sonrisa torcida se pinto en sus labios, lentamente llevo sus dedos a ellos y los junto justo encima de su boca, exhalo una gran bocanada de aire y el sonido de un silbido retumbo en todo aquel callejón.

Un suave aleteo comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, pronto la silueta de un ave de plumas plateadas se diviso a lo lejos, al acercarse comenzó su descenso en círculos planeando, aleteo un par de veces antes de posarse en la mano que gentilmente se ofrecía para ser su posadera.

El ave trino complacida al aceptar esa invitación, claramente se notaba que estaba muy a gusto, su amo sobo un poco su cabeza en gesto cariñoso, para después llevar su mano justamente a la capucha que había mantenida oculta su identidad.

Sus hermosos ojos lavandas brillaron al sentir el sol, su cabello del mismo color se acomodo gracilmente en su cabeza, haciendo un gesto tranquilo ayudo a un poco a que algunos mechones rebeldes volvieran a la posición que el deseaba, dejo ver aquello guantes de medio dedo de color café oscuro, una camisa blanca holgada y un pantalón holgado de color carmín, unas botas altas hasta la mitad del muslo complementaban su atuendo haciéndolo parecer un simple vagabundo.

-"parece que tenemos trabajo Falborg..."-susurro el viajero

El ave trino, un halcón bastante grande para los de su especie a simple vista se podía denotar la majestuosidad del ave, sus rasgos no diferenciaban de los de cualquier halcón promedio, pero su tamaño era lo inusual, aquel plumaje plateado le hacia ver único, y aquellos ojos relampagueantes, muy semejantes a los de su dueño confirmaban la verdad de su educación.

-"si, al parecer tenemos que hacer una cita con el 'ladrón del fénix'"-dijo rascando la cabeza del ave-"tenemos trabajo"...-acerco al ave hasta quedar a la altura de su orificio que servia como oído.

El ave lanzo fuerte graznido, en seña afirmativa, extrañamente su cuerpo pareció volverse gaseoso comenzando por sus alas.

Parecieron diluirse, y aquella nube gaseosa en la que se había convertido la gran ave, comenzó a moverse en espiral.

De un gran salto que dio aquella nube, se coloco en la espalda de aquel joven volviéndose unas hermosas alas y este levanto el vuelo, alejándose de aquel callejón.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

La biblioteca era demasiado oscura, tomando en cuenta de que el sol brillaba a fuera de palacio, su única compañía la luz tenue de una vela era su única acompañante y amiga, buscaba preocupado por todos lo rincones de todo aquel lugar, una enorme fila de libros desacomodados y tirados en todo el suelo de la biblioteca, se veían causando una gran impresión de desorden, mas eso poco o nada le importaba al joven maestro pelirrojo...

-"demonios, se que nadie puede dominar de tal manera el fuego"...-susurro malhumorado el pelirrojo

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de incertidumbre, el reflejo de la luz de la vela le daba una apariencia algo mística a su semblante, aquella sensación de preocupación no se alejaba de él, era algo extraño y misterioso, no solo era el simple hecho de aquel poder que se había desatado en el palacio, no era algo mas podía sentir una sensación corriendo por toda su espina, lo que le producía un escalofrío horrible, producto de su sensibilidad a situaciones tan poco usuales, su propio instinto le ponía sobre aviso de algo que parecía ser mucho mas peligroso de lo que hubiese visto. Volvió a tomar un libro polvoso de la hilera y casi azotándolo sobre la mesa lo abrió y examino...

El brillo de la vela era lo único que se reflejaba en sus concentrados ojos, leía presurosamente buscando lo que el deseaba, hojeaba los libros de forma rápida y apresurada, mas aun así no obtenía ni la mínima pista de algo claro

-"se que no cualquiera puede hacer lo que ese ladrón hizo, sus intenciones son muy serias, incluso a mí, me costo mucho trabajo evitar la catástrofe que hubiera podido causar aquella carta, si no la hubiera contenido ahora todo el pueblo estaría hecho ruinas, debo pensar en algo rápido"...-

Yuriy junto sus manos dejando sus codos recargados en la mesa y permitiendo que sus manos fueran las que rozaran sus labios, no pudo evitar sudar cuando ese miedo le invadió al solo pensar las grandes tragedias que ocurrirían al enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso, pensó que aquel ser debería destacar en lo inusual, ninguna persona antes conocida por él, había podido hacerle sudar de aquella manera, no solo era su representación, aquella firma, no era una actitud altanera como lo había pensado en un principio, por el contrario, aquel ladrón no solo vendría por la joya había lanzado un claro desafió, no solo quería robarla, quería infundir miedo en el transcurso de su travesía, solo una persona lo suficientemente capaz se atrevería a algo así, teniendo la plena seguridad de que saldría victorioso...

-"debo hacer algo a prisa"...-

Yuriy se levantaba de aquel escritorio en el que leía, pensado en todos los sucesos de la noche, después del baile había visto a Rei muy cansado, su semblante había cambiado por un semblante mas enfermo, se había retirado a su habitación sin querer hablar con él, el rey por su parte no había dejado que el mismo fuese a ver el estado de su pupilo, después de calmar un poco la preocupación del rey, y después de hablar con la corteza, volviendo a palacio, había intentado dormir sin mucho éxito, pensó en demasiadas cosas, una de ellas el simple hecho del estado de Rei, era un chico especial con un poder único, era mucho mas sensible que el, toda clase de energías, sobre todo energías negativas solían causar mucho daño en Rei, fue cuando recordó el incidente en el que había encontrado a Rei tirado en uno de los jardines de palacio, haciéndolo llegar a la conclusión de que Rei había presentido, inconscientemente la nueva amenaza que se acercaba, ese motivo era lo que lo había hecho saltar de la cama, y salir a toda prisa, fuese lo que fuese que ahora amenazaba el palacio era su deber evitarlo. Una extraña mirada nostálgica se pinto el ojos de Yuriy junto con un tinte de dolorosa amargura, se quedo quieto con sus manos aun apoyadas en el escritorio..._'no puedo permitir que Rei muera'_

-"no quiero volver al pasado"...-

Susurro esas palabras, pensando en voz alta , los libros fueron los únicos testigos mudos de la tristeza que destilo su mirada en esos instantes...

Salio algo cansado de la biblioteca, tallo un poco sus ojos cansado, desde el pequeño incidente de Rei había estado en la biblioteca buscando respuestas. Y aunque no pudo hallar algo en concreto se dio cuenta de una cruel revelación, si dejaba correr mas tiempo la vida del príncipe podía correr peligro...

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Desayunaba amenamente con su padre, ensimismado debido a los últimos acontecimientos en palacio, aquella tragedia definitivamente le hacia perder el apetito, por el momento solo se dedicaba a ver la comida con mala cara, pensando en una solución para algo así, entre todos sus revueltos pensamientos sobre la noche, que aquella mirada rubí surgió de lo mas profundo, por un momento la repudio hasta que su propio instinto le toco una alerta, justo después del incidente de la carta, había visto aquella mirada rubí, concentrándose en aquella visión del pasado encontró algo inusual, aquella mirada lucia diferente de las demás, era cierto, pero aquella mirada tenia algo extraño, y una pregunta se formulo rápidamente en su cabeza, por que en aquella mirada no se mostraba la sorpresa por la situación, por que esa mirada parecía tan tranquila en una situación de peligro como esa, cerro sus ojos para ver mas claramente esa imagen en su cabeza, ahí fue donde la vio una mirada, falta de miedo o sorpresa, por el contrario una mirada, divertida y expectante, calculadora y fría, como si esa mirada fuese dueña de la situación...

-"disculpe joven príncipe, se le ofrece algo mas?"...-

Rei brinco al escuchar la voz del criado que se había acercado, levanto la vista débilmente, viendo al sujeto, un hombre mayor, encorvado y calvo, su rostro lleno de arrugas le impedía ver a Rei con claridad sus ojos, sus parpados se hallaban caídos, y su cuerpo se encorvaba con facilidad, pero algo mas fue lo que llamo la atención de Rei al anciano, podía sentir algo sentir, una emoción, algo fuera de lo común, una extraña sensación que le causo un mareo involuntario.

-"Esta bien, joven príncipe?"...-

El anciano se acerco y tomo a Rei del hombro, el volvió su mirada furica, todos sus sentidos se alarmaron a su toque, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente y sus pupilas se rasgaron en forma de amenaza, su piel erizo y sus manos se tensaron al tacto, ahora que hacia memoria nunca antes había visto a ese anciano en palacio, agudizo sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, la habitación desapareció a su vista solo la figura del anciano quedo en ella, un vapor extraño podía ser percibido por Rei, enfoco un poco mas siendo discreto, un aura rojiza se formo al rededor del anciano pasando de tonalidades violetas a rojizas, formando un alo luminoso y amorfo alrededor del viejo. Recordó rápidamente una de las lecciones de su tutor, si no mal recordaba solo un buen hechicero podía crear una ilusión tan buena que pasase casi por real, sin duda alguna aquella aura era la energía que mantenía la farsa, pero quien demonios era?

Se levanto de golpe de la silla arrojando al anciano lejos de si, sus manos se colocaron cerca de su pecho, las mantuvo a una distancia, pequeña palma con palma cerro los ojos y se concentro, una pequeña esfera de energía blanca se formo en sus manos, esta fue creciendo mientras cambiaba a un color verde, arrojándola directamente al criado y haciéndolo retroceder dando un salto, todo ello lo hizo en una leve fracción de segundos, desconcertó a su padre al cometer acto tan repentino, aquella esfera fue claramente un ataque de distracción, aprovecho el momento para tomar una nueva posición justo delante de su padre, sabia que era viejo y que no podría correr para huir, así que el tendría que protegerlo.

Los pensamientos de Rei fueron interrumpidos por una risa, que se escucho en todo el lugar, volvió su mirada al criado, se hallaba en medio del salón, estático, su aura se volvió repentinamente roja y visible, ahora no solo Rei podía percibirla, noto el semblante de su padre al ver algo así, ciertamente era un aura poderosa, pero no intimidante para Rei, un frío viento soplo abriendo de golpe todas las enormes ventanas del comedor, aquellos enormes ventanales, se abrieron, como si cediesen paso a algo mucho mayor, el viento se movió en remolino justo en el lugar de criado, mientras aquella risa se hacia cada vez mas sonora, la boca del anciano se torció y por breves instantes, se pudo notar la vivacidad de su aterradora sonrisa...

-"puedo ver que el joven príncipe es muy astuto"...-

Aunque sus palabras no fueron gritadas, el viento pareció acallar, solo para que su voz se escuchara, el viento soplo con mayor fuerza al anterior y Rei tuvo llevar su mano hacia al frente de su rostro para evitar el golpe del viento por completo, y poder seguir observando, _'imposible' _pensó cuando llamas parecieron desprenderse desde sus pies, levantándose en un remolino de fuego que rodeo por completo al intruso, repentinamente el fuego cedió dejando solo una nube de humo y ceniza roja que flotaba alrededor de él. Su pashmina termino por acomodarse cayendo suavemente como cascada, orgulloso arrogante y retador, de un cuerpo esbeltamente bien delineado, piernas firmes, y condición atlética, fijo sus orbes rubí en los presentes pasando una breve lista, deteniéndose justamente en Rei, mirándolo indiferentemente...

El mundo cayo a su espalda cuando esos ojos se clavaron en el, aquella mirada, sus ojos temblaron confundidos, aquella mirada, aquella que le había fascinado, aquella que intento negar por breves instantes, era la misma mirada de su enemigo, la confusión comenzó a bombardear su cabeza, discutía consigo mismo diciendo que era algo completamente ilógico y sin sentido, en ningún momento pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos, se sentía dominado, fuese quien fuese el dueño, no podía resistir esa mirada, altanera y posesiva, llena de un fuego que comenzaba a quemarle, ahora inevitable, no podría mas contra la verdad, la mirada que le había cautivado la noche anterior en el baile era la mirada de un ladrón.

Se sintió realmente extraño al ver al joven príncipe, pudo leer en su mirada el que le había reconocido, algo que por instantes le turbo, si mal no sabia había pasado completamente desapercibido la noche anterior, pero ahora que veía al joven príncipe reaccionar así, ya no se encontraba tan seguro, por cualquier motivo eso no tenia que ser suficiente para distraerle de su misión, recordó que su principal objetivo era, infundir temor en lugar, lanzar el desafió que le permitiría llevar a cabo sus planes. Miro afanosamente al príncipe retándolo con la mirada, levanto su mano a la altura de su hombro dejando la palma hacia arriba, un fuerte sensación de calor corrió por su cuerpo y una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, justo en su mano, plumas rojas comenzaron a nacer, formando una fuente que se elevaba hacia lo alto, ascendían todas en un remolino, hasta que por fin cuando la primer pluma llego a la altura deseada, esta se detuvo, deteniendo así el trayecto de las demás, parecieron flotar unos instantes suspendidas en el aire, rápidamente todas se juntaron entrelazándose, y formando un fino polvo de color rojo, que en instantes se materializo en una espada.

Su mirada aun confundida dio paso, a un nuevo sentimiento de indignación y molestia, con su mirada le había desafiado, observo su mano y vio como con su magia formaba aquella espada mágica, sus pupilas se contrajeron inevitablemente, y el color siempre ambarino de sus orbes brillo en un dorado intenso, un sentimiento de furia le hizo apretar los puños, una molestia con aquel ladrón, y una molestia con el mismo, analizo rápidamente la situación al mirar atrás y ver a su padre justo detrás de el, observo con cautela como la mano de su padre se dirigía a su cinto justo a la empuñadura de su espada, por muy bueno que fuese su padre en el arte de la esgrima, jamás podría contra el poder de un hechicero, movido por su instinto Rei se movió rápidamente arrojando a su padre al suelo, dejándolo a una distancia considerable de el, su ceño se frunció, e imitando al ladrón coloco su mano a la altura de su hombro. Estaba muy equivocado si el creía que era la única persona capaz de utilizar energía en el palacio, el aura de Rei creció de manera impresionante formando varios rayos que emergían de su cuerpo, formando ondas al rededor de el, sujeto su muñeca con la mano libre y toda su aura pareció concentrarse en la palma de su mano, todos rayos emergentes de su cuerpo comenzaron a reunirse en su palma, para que desde la base de ella, los rayos se materializaran en una espada semejante a la de su contrincante.

Fracciones de segundo fueron las consumidas en el proceso de las espadas todo sucedió muy rápido y ahora Rei se lanzaba en contra de el ladrón, sin mas el le hizo frente y le detuvo con su espada, ambas espadas relampaguearon mostrando por leves instantes sus verdaderos cuerpos, la espada del ladrón pareció volverse una flama, al igual que la de Rei pareció mostrar un rayo, para casi de inmediato volver a verse como 2 espadas normales, el choque de ambas provoco una onda expansiva que se extendió por el piso, Rei observo el aura de su atacante, que iba en aumento al igual que la suya. Simplemente era imposible, aun se negaba a creer que todo lo que había visto en la mirada de ayer, se resumía a un simple ladrón, tan cegado estaba por la furia que olvido la lección mas importante que su maestro de había enseñado, 'nunca subestimar a un enemigo' como era posible que aquella belleza fuese simplemente una ilusión, que intentara matarlo, una suave voz dentro de el hablo susurrantemente, diciéndole que toda aquella furia simplemente era por que esa mirada seguía encantándole a pesar de todo, seguía haciéndole sentir extraño, lleno de un sentimiento que aun no podía descifrar y que tal vez nunca descifraría. Inevitablemente perdió concentración en su batalla, algo que no paso desapercibido para su oponente, el ladrón lanzo una patada directa hacia el estomago del príncipe, gracias a sus increíbles reflejos Rei le evito por poco.

-"me niego a creerlo"...-susurro Rei

El ladrón sintió un despliegue de poder proveniente del joven príncipe su aura se elevaba de un modo alarmante dando el toque de retirada, correspondió el aura del príncipe y el choque de ambas , provoco que ambos cuerpos salieran despedidos por los aires, el ladrón logro hacer de una fea caída, un precioso aterrizaje. Su cuerpo giro completamente 180° para caer de pie cerca de una ventana, comenzó reír de una forma siniestra.

-"será muy divertido convivir con ud. alteza..."-dijo sarcástico mientras una nube de vapor emanaba de sus pies hasta cubrirlo por completo-"faltan 4 días para luna llena"...-hablo entes de desaparecer por completo

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Aclaraba su cabeza mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando sintió una brisa caliente que emanaba frente de si, una esencia poderosa que le advirtió el peligro, sus pies se movieron al identificar el lugar del que provenía, el comedor, abrió la puerta del comedor de golpe, la imagen le impacto un poco, la mesa del comedor completamente volteada, la comida regada, el rey tirado en el suelo, y Rei de rodillas muy agitado y pálido.

Vio al joven príncipe en aquel estado y se acerco muy preocupado a el. se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo por los hombros, preguntando con sus bellos ojos árticos 'que había ocurrido?'

-"el...estuvo...aquí"...-dijo muy agitado Rei

-"imposible"...-

Ahora confirmaba su mayor sospecha aquel misterioso ladrón no seria una presa fácil de cazar, mas cuando esa presa era tan escurridiza como para haberse ocultado de el.

El rostro de Yuriy frunció su entrecejo algo preocupado, sin notar que un par de ojos le miraban

-"así que el gran hechicero Yuriy Ivanov trabaja en este castillo"...-susurro aquel ser mirando lleno de odio al joven pelirrojo desde las afueras de uno de los ventanales de palacio

_n/a_

_kanna: huuu las cosas se ponen interesantes, nee? aunque creo que están algo confusas no, aun quedan muchas dudas al aire, con respecto al ladrón del fénix no? todos sabemos quien es o no? pero mi querido neko descubrirá que ese ladrón es mas de lo que aparenta, Yuriy es un bello hechicero muy astuto por lo que vemos a poco no? es un general y tutor muy responsable, y esa responsabilidad la adquirió de un lugar en especial, por el momento aun quedan demasiados acertijos que resolver el más intrigante con respecto a las joyas. _

_Espero no aburrirles y sobre todo espero y disfruten el Cáp. después de todo por eso lo hago, quiero mandar unos saludos muy especiales a ciertas personitas que espero y sigan por aquí, mi querida Gabz, ya volví y esta vez para quedarme, espero verte muy pronto y ojala podamos charlar un poco, gracias por ese apoyo gracias a ti recupere mis ganas de escribir, el otro es para mi querida Roquel: nee-san ojala te guste este fic ya que va dedicado a ti, con mucho cariño .n, vale preciosa?_

_Bueno esperando unos cuantos comentarios de su parte, les quiere mucho la loka neko-jin _

_((Kanna))_

_Ch.ka: y ahora si me dejas fuera no?_

_kanna: no querida conciencia n.nU_

_ch.ka: en fin, pero volveré!_


	2. Secreto bajo la luna

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kanna: Hola a todos a.C. regreso para seguirle a este fic que veo que gusto

ch.ka: menos mal¬¬

Kanna: ¿oye no te cansas de molestar?

ch.Ka: ¿tu te cansas de escribir fic yaoi de beyblade?¬¬ ((sarcasmo))

Kanna: mira que a veces eres insoportable ¬¬, has algo mejor con tu vida, y deja de molestar...mejor presenta el Cáp.

ch.ka: a.C. esta el Cáp. 2 esperando que les guste, les dejamos

Kanna: sean bienvenidos y disfrútenlo , con mucho cariño: Kanna

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fallen Ángel**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†_**¥§Knn§¥†**_

**CAAP. 2**

**"Secreto bajo la luna"**

Una tarde normal como cualquier otra, el sol brillaba en lo alto, y los pajarillos cantaban, el castillo Kinomiya se alzaba majestuoso por entre las montañas, un lugar poco usual para un castillo pero que brindaba una hermosa vista majestuosa del lugar a sus residentes.

Su cabello negro-azuloso fue mecido suavemente por el viento, mientras veía al horizonte con una expresión enigmática, desde la orilla de la terraza, algo estaba cambiando podía sentirlo, el viento se agitaba inquieto, y solo el podía pervivirlo, sus ojos marrón se cerraron buscando una respuesta pero le pareció inútil, después de meditar un poco se dejo caer rendido en un sofá cercano en la misma terraza, se quedo contemplando el cielo azul, viendo pasar varias nubes blancas, y sonriendo a sus formas de terciopelo y algodón, cerro los ojos y suspiro suavemente, su corazón salto por que al volver a abrir sus orbes, unas idénticas a las de el le miraban con algo de enfado y reproche...

-"Hitoshi, hermano...su alteza"...-balbuceo algo confundido, poniéndose de pie asustado y reverenciando al mayor, señor de la casa

-"Takao otra vez pensando en tonterías"...-regaño aquel tan parecido a el, su piel deliciosamente bronceada, esos ojos bellamente marrón, de atracción misteriosa, solo su cabello le daba una gran distinción de él siendo el de su hermano mayor, de un azul, hermosamente mas claro y cenizo.

Takao levanto la mirada algo inseguro, e intentando retrasar lo mayor posible el regaño de su hermano, cavilando en ello un fuerte brazo le tomo por el cuello, al momento que sentía un fuerte escozor en su cabeza, su hermano mayor le frotaba la cabeza a modo de castigo demostrándole que no estaba molesto con él, estallo en carcajadas y tomo a su hermano por la cintura intentando derribarlo y no teniendo mucho éxito, fue por fin hasta que su hermano le soltó que pudo descansar un momento, fijo sus orbes marrón en las de su hermano y le sonrió...

-"las formalidades no te quedan Takao"...-sonrió el mayor de los Kinomiya

-"¿que quieres decir con eso?"-miro a su hermano falsamente indignado y algo resentido

-"no me malentiendas Takao, solo digo que eres..."-callo un momento buscando un adjetivo adecuado para su hermano menor

Takao miro a su hermano dudar un poco, y un falso reproche se pinto en su rostro, acentuó un poco más su seño fruncido y miro furibundamente a su hermano...

-"tiene que ser un adjetivo 'muy', especial para que lo pienses tanto"...-aclaro

Hitoshi estallo en carcajadas al ver a su hermano, con tan curiosa expresión, había intentado lucir molesto, pero aquel puchero en su rostro lo hacia lucir mas ingenuo que molesto, cosa que causo mucho gracia al joven de piel acanelada...

-"Hitoshi"...-llamo Takao en clara advertencia

-"esta bien...esta bien dejare de reír"...-dijo el mayor en un ultimo aliento y cambiando su expresión por una completamente seria-"ahora dime ¿en que pensabas?"...-

Takao bajo un poco la mirada, intentando hallar una respuesta, y evitando un poco la mirada exigente de su hermano, cruzo sus brazos y tamborileo un poco su dedo índice en el brazo

-"he tenido un presentimiento"...-comenzó arrastrando un poco la frase-"algo que me perturba hermano, he sentido cambios algo diferentes, es algo inexplicable, no es algo que pueda expresar, es mas bien... una sensación,...un..."-

-"sentimiento..."-interrumpió el mayor avanzando hasta la barandilla de la terraza y recargándose ahí, no le fue difícil adivinar ya que esa misma sensación podía percibirla, fijo su mirada en el horizonte, buscando una respuesta a esa emoción...

-"si, así es"...-afirmo el Kinomiya viendo pasar a su hermano, un destello triste se poso en su mirada al ver a su hermano con esa expresión, pocas veces lo veía tan analítico.

-"yo también lo percibo, un viento azotador, caliente, y destructor que sopla desde el este"...-hasta ese momento su expresión se torno misteriosa y mítica, como si su propia mirada pudiese ver algo mas allá de las montañas en las que ahora se encontraban

-"Hitoshi ¿crees que sea algo por lo que deba preocuparme?"...-ese tono serio en el no era propio de su personalidad

Hitoshi volteo lentamente con una expresión, de falso fastidio, miro a su hermano menor de una manera de falso enojo y susurro...

-"Tu no te preocupas de nada, lo mas importante para ti es comer todo lo que hay en el castillo"...-aquel comentario aligero aquella sensación de preocupación que comenzaba a formarse

Takao levanto ligeramente su puño en una falsa amenaza, y miro resentido a su hermano, mientras este sonreía inocentemente, Takao se cruzo de brazos y dio un ligero gruñido al no poder decir nada en contra de su hermano, y cediendo totalmente a su expresión...

-"si me gusta la comida, pero, no es lo único que me importa"...-aseguro el Kinomiya dando la espalda a su hermano

Sin duda alguna esa era la manera en la que le agradaba ver a su hermano, sin duda alguna Takao era su mas preciado tesoro, la persona que podía arrancar una sonrisa sincera nacida de lo mas profundo de su alma, sonrió tiernamente con la expresión que solo un hermano mayor procura ocultar, camino lentamente sin hacer ruido y evitando el que Takao lo percibiera, Takao era para el, su motivo de todo la razón de su vida y una promesa del pasado, su pequeño hermano que lentamente se volvía un hombre...

Sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodearle y capturarle suave y sutilmente por los hombros, dejo su barbilla recargada en su hombro y suspiro débilmente cerca de su oído, provocando un escalofrió que estremeció al 'pequeño'...

-"lo se"...-susurro quedamente el Kinomiya mayor

La expresión de Takao se suavizo y sus ojos se entrecerraron tiernamente, era un cariño muy especial el que tenia por su hermano, un cariño y admiración muy especial que solo el y su hermano, comprendían...

-"Hitoshi"...-

había avanzado sutilmente hasta su hermano y se había apoyado en el, una leve sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, al sentir su cuerpo tensionarse, había susurrado quedamente algo a su oído solo para estremecerlo un poco mas, sabia que su hermano se ponía nervioso con su presencia, mas no era otra cosa que pura admiración por él, cuando el le llamo, se separo por completo de el, teniendo la mirada confundida de su hermano menor un brillo singular, sonrió de manera condescendiente e intento darle a un poco de consuelo al menor.

-"sea lo que sea que se aproxima, saldrás adelante"...- le aseguro

Hitoshi empezó su camino fuera de la terraza, dejando a Takao algo perdido y confuso por sus palabras, se detuvo a la entrada y aun dándole la espalda a su hermano le indico:

-"Takao, esta noche Hiromi vendrá de visita al castillo, procura no entretenerla mucho"...-esta ultima frase fue llena de un completo tono de resignación y complicidad

Un sonrisa lasciva se pinto en sus labios, algo travieso paso por su mente cuando recordó la figura de su prometida, la cortesana que por tantos años había sido su amiga desde la infancia, hacia pocos meses que su hermano la había destinado a ser su esposa, Takao no objeto nada por que realmente no había nada que objetar, no estaba enamorado de ella, pero no tenia ningún inconveniente mientras hubiese alguien calentando su cama y con lo estricto que era su hermano, reducida su diversión así como sus posibilidades de oportunidad con otras chicas. Recargo sus brazos en la barandilla viendo como el sol rojo se hundía detrás de las montañas, y permaneció quieto y en silencio hasta que la noche se hizo presente...

Miraba por el enorme ventanal, la luz de las velas era tenue y opaca dejando la habitación un poco oscura, sus ojos se mostraban reflexivos y atentos un leve suspiro lleno de cansancio salio de sus labios cuando a través del ventanal vio un carruaje detenerse a las puertas del castillo, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vieron bajar a una mujer que cubría su cabello con fino velo blanco, la siguió con la mirada hasta que por fin se perdió en las puertas, cerro los ojos y espero pacientemente. Varios minutos después aquella mujer que había visto descender era anunciada por uno de sus sirvientes, apareció en el marco de la puerta del enorme estudio en el que se encontraba, volteo de lleno sin alejarse del ventanal, la miro unos segundos...

-"pasa Hiromi, por favor siéntate"...-indico amablemente señalando la silla frente al escritorio de madera

Con paso ligero se acerco y cuando estuvo cerca del moreno, este le tomo la mano y beso en ella a modo de cortes saludo, inclino su cabeza en grácil reverencia y se sentó obedeciendo

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en el ventanal, el silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos hasta que un sutil suspiro del rey rompió con el...

-"y la situación sigue igual Hiromi?"...-su voz se escucho ronca y llena de preocupación, se giro para verla directamente a los ojos esperando una negativa por su parte pero toda esperanza se borro cuando resignada cerro los ojos en muda negación

-"ya veo"...-

El silencio volvió esta vez prolongándose llenando el ambiente de un poco de tensión, Hitoshi vio su semblante preocupado en el reflejo del ventanal, sus ojos brillaron afligidos, tenia que hacer algo pronto. Las consecuencias de que la joya estuviera en ese estado era algo que escapa a sus manos, pero aun así no podía permanecer despreocupado por la situación.

Algo dudosa de sus palabras Hiromi comenzó con una voz temblorosa y nerviosa, debía poner al tanto a su majestad de la situación, era su deber aunque no le hiciese con gusto, se sentía un poco molesta ya que ese deber solía alejarle de Takao, alejo aquellos reproches de su mente y volvió su mirada a Hitoshi, la incredulidad se hizo presente pero la contuvo

-"la joya"...-dijo con la voz algo ronca-" no ha dejado de brillar es como si reaccionase a algo, o a..."-

Hitoshi le impuso silencio sabiendo de ante mano lo que seguía giro a verla duramente, su propia brusquedad había acallado a Hiromi, y le había sorprendido su rostro se hallaba pálido y temeroso, sus ojos se cerraron al notar la expresión sorprendida de la cortesana y con un tono perturbado mezclado con un una amabilidad aristocrática siguió

-"no podemos adelantar conclusiones...aun no sabemos lo suficiente del asunto, dime le has comentado algo a Ren"...-

Hiromi cerro sus ojos y después los abrió lentamente, sus ojos castaños, temblaron llenos de algo que pudo haber sido culpa...

-"no, alteza"-comenzó pausadamente-"no he dicho nada a nadie"...-

Hitoshi respiro algo fuerte, mas calmado

-"muy bien, no podemos decir nada, esto es un asunto que solo incumbe a la familia Kinomiya"...-aseguro de manera firme

Hiromi le miro algo confundida pero sabiendo que no podía contradecir a su soberano, espero sumisa y callada a que el siguiese hablando, fue cuando lo escucho en medio del silencio un grito en el pasillo

-"señora Hiromi, ¡mi señora!"...-

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a uno de los lacayos, de la cortesana muy agitado y respirando dificultosamente, Hiromi se puso de pie algo exaltada por la actitud de su mozo. Hitoshi se quedo algo pasmado por la intromisión, pero el mozo se puso de rodillas casi adorándolo

-"perdone su alteza, traigo una noticia muy importante"...-dijo asustado

-"pues dila ya que esperas"...-anuncio vivamente

-"la fortaleza, en donde estaba la joya, ha sido destruida"...-

El semblante de Hiromi, y el de Hitoshi palidecieron al mismo tiempo, mientras la duda afloraba en la perturbada mente de Hitoshi al parecer seria una larga noche.

Hiromi sintió descender su pulso a un punto casi muerto, sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la noticia, su deber y única misión era cuidar la fortaleza, junto con la joya del dragón, aun no daba crédito total a las palabras, a la terrible noticia, eso que significaba que había fracasado terriblemente, si así era...su sangre se volvió pesada y su fino rostro sudo frió, se puso de pie exaltada, dando un fuerte golpe con su palma en el escritorio mirando temerosa al lacayo...

-"¿la joya salvaron...la joya?"...-

Sintió al aire congelarse en sus pulmones cuando noto la leve expresión del soldado. El cuerpo de Hitoshi se tenso al ver al lacayo sudar frió, sus ojos se entrecerraron llenos de impotencia y una sensación corrió por su cuerpo, la incredulidad se abría paso peligrosamente por su mente intentando nublarla, el sutil sonido de Hiromi cayendo derrotada en la silla fue lo que le trajo a la realidad, le miro un poco preocupado, su tez palidecía, y su rostro en definitiva mostraba su horror...

Sintió esa mirada en ella, no necesitaba preguntarse nada, la mirada marrón le hizo dudar, aun sin mirarle, le intimido sentir la presencia de Hitoshi en toda la habitación, se volvía extrañamente gigante y aplastante, tal vez era mas el fantasma de su culpa, que la presencia de Hitoshi, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en las atrocidades que podría estar formulando la mente de 'su' rey, solo una opción quedaba para ella, castigo por su descuido, le miro a los ojos resignada ya, mas su respiración paro al ver al joven mover sus labios lentamente...

-"Hiromi..."-comenzó haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara a su voz-"¿comentaste tu llegada a alguien?"...-dijo en tono in criminoso

La expresión de Hitoshi se volvió algo que la castaña, no quiso interpretar, sus facciones se volvían fantásticas en la oscuridad, pareciendo un animal feroz que acecha en las sombras trago duro y respiro pesadamente, para con voz temblorosa por fin hablar

-"No alteza"...-el aire en sus pulmones se agoto al terminar de hablar e inevitablemente su voz se quebró por el temor

La mirada de Hitoshi, vacilo entre Hiromi y el lacayo, por fin se detuvo en el ultimo, cerrando sus ojos intentando ocultar un poco su molestia, en voz llana siguió...

-"¿Que saben?"...-

El lacayo dudo, pero comprendió que no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su gobernante, aun por muy increíble que pareciera, cayo de rodillas como pidiendo un perdón por adelantado, agacho la cabeza y siguió

-"No mucho alteza"...-dijo pausadamente-"la fortaleza, desapareció, fue quemada totalmente y nadie sobrevivió...nadie"...-titubeo el lacayo al pensar que su historia realmente sonaba extraña y sin sentido sus manos temblaron al no recibir ninguna palabra de su rey...

Un enorme rayo ilumino la habitación, la expresión de Hitoshi se volvió sombría por breves instantes, sus ojos brillaron llenos de furia e indignación, sus facciones endurecieron presas de cólera y su rostro se mostró amenazadoramente inhumano, para cuando la luz ceso su semblante había sido remplazado por uno mas tranquilo, y sereno, ocultando perfectamente aquella cólera que su interior guardaba camino hacia la puerta fuera del estudio, aun dando la espalda, se dirijo a sus acompañantes

-"Hiromi regresa lo antes posible, necesitare todos los detalles y un informe detallado para cuando llegue a las tierras del Oeste, lacayo, que se arregle todo para mi viaje, supe que mañana por la noche el rey daría un baile ¿no es cierto?"...-

Hiromi asintió levemente a la pregunta de Hitoshi el por su parte, solo se mostró analítico, pero enigmático...

La figura de Hitoshi se perdió en las penumbras y Hiromi por fin pudo respirar tranquila, trastabillando, el lacayo salio del lugar a cumplir los deseos de su rey...

Hiromi descanso al no sentir la presencia de Hitoshi, al parecer su rey aun quería que dejar sus asuntos con ella para después, por el momento, solo debía pensar en cumplir sus ordenes, relajo sus hombros y masajeo un poco la zona de su cuello, la tensión comenzaba a cansarla, pero ahora tenia un segundo respiro, al menos podía hacer todo lo posible por contentar a Hitoshi...

Una sombra llamo su atención alguien estaba en el marco de la puerta, dio un ligero salto, cuando pensó que Hitoshi había vuelto, pero de inmediato noto que se había equivocado, un joven se aproximaba a ella, se levanto de la silla dándole la bienvenida...

-"Takao, como sabias que yo"...-dijo ensoñada

La simple presencia de su prometido, le daba animo y fuerza a su estado, se sentía segura y protegida con su presencia daba gracias al hecho de ser la futura reina, pero daba mas gracias por ser correspondida por el hombre al cual pertenecía su corazón...

Sus palabras cesaron, al sentir unos labios besarle suavemente, cerro sus ojos para devolver el contacto, se aferro al cuello del joven, intensificando el beso, sus labios fueron suavemente mojados por la boca de Takao, al pedir permiso con su lengua, la castaña accedió dándole un desenfreno de sensaciones, mientras las manos curiosas de Takao se posaban en su cadera, para comenzar un peligroso descenso, rozo con la yema de sus dedos los muslos de Hiromi, y a pesar de tener esa molesta prenda, Hiromi pudo sentir ese sutil contacto como si las manos de Takao desprendiesen un calor que siempre le hacia sentir diferente.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, cuando Takao levanto lentamente la caída de su vestido, solo para darse mas espacio en acariciar la piel desnuda debajo de esta, su lengua aun jugaba con la suya, intentando ganar dominio sobre la otra. Sintió el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies, Takao le cargo para sentarla directamente en el escritorio de su hermano, y poder seguir explorando las formas de las piernas de Hiromi, sus manos juguetearon hasta los muslos de chica, soltó los labios de Hiromi, cuando, ella le abrazo con sus piernas, provocando una leve fricción de ambas caderas, Hiromi respiro profundamente cuando Takao comenzó a besar su cuello trazando un camino corto de su cuello a sus hombros, comenzaba a desabotonar el vestido, cuando la escucho suspirar...

debía poner un alto, no podía negar que las caricias de su prometido comenzaban a volverla loca, pero ese no era un momento adecuado para eso, cuando escucho a su propia respiración agitarse, opuso un poco de resistencia en vano, las manos de Takao solían hacer maravillas en ella, no importaba que situación pasase, ni cuan difícil fuera, si Takao comenzaba con uno de sus 'arranques' ella simplemente no podía ponerles fin, su vista comenzó a nublarse cuando sintió los labios húmedos de Takao posarse en su cuello, suspiro, y sintió las manos aventureras del moreno subir hasta los botones de su vestido, tenia que hacer algo para detener esa situación...

-"Takao...la...fortaleza...ahhh...desaparecido"...-dijo entrecortadamente, desesperada por no perder la cabeza y poner un alto a la situación

Takao detuvo su labor para mirar completamente confundido a su prometida, la vio todavía agitada por sus juegos, se alejo un poco de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta...

-"¿que quieres decir con eso?"...-dijo fríamente

Hiromi se sintió extrañamente incomoda con la actitud algo indiferente que tomaba con ella pero aun así seguía siendo parte de la realeza y debía contestar...

-"alguien se llevo la joya tengo que partir de inmediato, necesito averiguar los detalles"...-

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Se deslizaba ágilmente por los corredores de palacio volando ágilmente entre las estructuras, aquellas alas platinas, resplandecían de vez en cuando, haciéndolo correr el riesgo de que fuera descubierto, voló por los jardines, y se detuvo en un lugar en especifico que llamo su atención, se recargo en la pequeña plataforma de la enorme ventana, y pudo observar al Rey desayunando junto con el joven príncipe, así permaneció un rato mientras, al parecer nada llamaba su atención, hasta que un sutil sonido llamo su atención, sus alas se separaron bruscamente de el, y tomaron la forma de un halcón este se poso en su brazo en cuanto el lo extendió, aquel halcón chillo de una forma bastante sutil indicándole a su amo que mirara de nueva cuenta.

El joven pareció comprenderlo, y llevo su vista hacia el comedor de nuevo, fue cuando lo percibió, un anciano, criado del lugar, algo encorvado y desalineado, caminaba en dirección al príncipe, por un momento casi logra pasar desapercibido, mas al notar esa extraña aura negra a su alrededor, logro captar toda la atención de aquel espía.

-"es muy astuto, parece que no me equivoque y, tendré un gran desafío"...-dijo cándidamente

Observo la acción rápidamente pasar, el joven príncipe había notado a su 'invitado' mas rápido de lo que el hubiera esperado, revelando así la 'identidad' del ladrón, tomando lujo de detalle, presto atención hasta que el ladrón desapareció en una enorme nube de vapor.

Al parecer todo lo que había llamado su atención había terminado, y cuando se disponía a marchar de nueva cuenta, lo noto, un hermoso pelirrojo, había entrado en la sala.

Su humor se perdió por completo, su corazón salto lleno de odio y repugnancia, cuando viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar rastro de todo aquello que en esos momentos le aturdía, y volvió abrir sus hermosas orbes lavanda más tranquilo y sereno.

-"así que el gran hechicero Yuriy Ivanov trabaja en este castillo"...-

Acomodo sensualmente su cabello en una seña claramente arrogante y presuntuosa, y fijando sus ojos en el pelirrojo trazo un plan directo a su conveniencia.

Escucho a su fiel compañero trinar en forma de alerta, y fijo su vista en la dirección en la que el ave le indicaba.

Vio un extraño destello, una suave luz roja surcar el cielo, de inmediato se percato de la verdadera identidad de aquello, silbó de una forma alta y clara, dando una seña clara, a su fiel halcón, el extraño se lanzo rápidamente, cayendo en picada por el enorme ventanal, rápidamente un halcón volvo a su lado, se volvió una nube gaseosa, y poco antes de que su dueño llegara al suelo, justo a tiempo, se convirtió en alas que llevaron a su amo tras su objetivo.

Volando a una velocidad increíble y asombrosa, dio fácilmente alcance a aquel destello que había llamado su atención, y como su intuición le había indicado, el ladrón del Fénix volaba utilizando la misma técnica que el, unas hermosas alas rojas salían de su espalda, y dejaban un pequeño rastro de ceniza encendida, algo dentro de si le indico que algo era diferente, entre ambas técnicas había mucha diferencia a pesar de notarse iguales.

Su rostro se congelo al sentir esa presencia volar detrás de él, entendió que no podía ser alguien de palacio, nadie lo había seguido de eso estaba seguro, giro su cabeza, algo inseguro, sus ojos temblaron al ver a aquel hombre encapuchado volando justo con la misma técnica que el usaba, a pesar de no poder claramente sus ojos sintió aquel escrutinio correr por su ser aquel sujeto intentaba analizarlo, noto de inmediato intentaba encontrar alguna debilidad en él, le miro retadoramente regresando el desafió...

Extraño... aquel ladrón lucia menos amenazante de lo que había llegado a pensar, aquella mirada rubí lucia diferente a cualquier otra, escondía muchas cosas, mas daba la impresión que mostraba todo lo que había que saber de ella.

_"esa mirada es amenazante, lo entiendo, me matará si lo cree necesario"..._

Noto como aquel ladrón lo había visto despectivamente antes de devolver su mirada al camino, sin duda alguna eso lo molesto bastante, causando emociones encontradas, satisfactoriamente encontradas, le consideraba poco y le subestimaba eso le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo su confianza excesiva y su presunción le causaban una emoción enorme...

Como se atrevía a subestimarlo, nadie hacia eso, sintió la furia correr en su sangre, mas una satisfacción hizo estremecer su cuerpo, nadie en mucho tiempo había significado un reto para el, tal vez esta vez lograría divertirse; sus ojos lavanda se estrecharon de forma diabólica, y una sonrisa torcida se apodero de su semblante, acelero su paso enormemente, una extraña formación de viento apareció al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía, el viento comenzó a moverse en forma de círculos a su alrededor, sentía su adrenalina correr desaforada. Sin duda se divertiría, junto sus manos en su pecho y una extraña burbuja se formo lanzo la burbuja de viento hacia el ladrón.

Una fuerte explosión retumbo en el cielo.

había visto a aquel sujeto seguirle, no lo considero mas que una enorme perdida de tiempo, si en verdad lo quería primero tendría que atraparle y hasta ahora nadie había podido hacerlo, con una desprecio asombroso, regreso su vista al camino, y continuo, ignorando la presencia de su seguidor...

El viento a su alrededor comenzó a sentirse extraño, parecía haber cobrado vida, fue cuando escucho, un pequeño silbido como si una cierra partiera el viento a su alrededor, miro el lugar del que provenía, su espalda, y lo noto una enorme daga de viento se dirigía a él, sus reflejos inmediatos fueron extender su palma frente a aquel objeto, como si le indicase un alto, sus oídos registraron una enorme explosión.

Una luz cegadora brillo antes del impacto, tuvo tiempo de lanzar una pluma, directamente hacia la daga logrado partir el viento por la mitad y así reduciendo su poder considerablemente.

Unos instantes pasaron para recobrar sus sentidos, sus oídos zumbaban aun por el fuerte sonido tan cerca de el, no tuvo tiempo para mas.

Un cuerpo había salido de nube de humo que se había formado, un reflejo platinado le había tomado por sorpresa, emprendió de nuevo la huida.

¿Había querido su atención? pues bien ya la tenia, pero su cabeza aun marcaba otra prioridad inmediata: huir.

Aleteo una vez para salir a toda velocidad, aprovecho ese leve movimiento, y en una fracción de segundo, exploro el terreno, volaba sobre una región frondosa, perfecto era lo único que necesitaba, se dejo caer en picada.

Lo miro aletear, y sin previo aviso dejarse caer en picada, había sido muy hábil en cortar su daga de viento, y reducir así el impacto, esperaba que se defendiera, mas noto que para él no era su prioridad, así que no desgastaría energía en el.

Imito su acción y dejo caer en picada, un poco antes del suelo, en un ágil movimiento, el ladrón lo evito, haciendo un ángulo de 90° y volando casi al ras del suelo.

Aquello se había vuelto una persecución... el ladrón miro por el rabillo del ojo, esperando ver la forma en la que estrellaría su acechante.

Su decepción no se hizo esperar cuando miro al joven hacer lo mismo que el, y para su mala fortuna seguir su rastro.

Aumento la velocidad de vuelo, esquivando árboles ágilmente, evitando estrellarse en ellos y haciendo todo lo posible para lograr que su acechante se estrellara en ellos, intentando cubrir su visión del árbol el mayor tiempo posible, mas al aparecer sin tener mucha suerte en realidad.

En un último intento, tomo un par de plumas de sus alas, y las lanzo directamente, a la base del tronco de 2 árboles y logrando así derribarlos desde la raíz.

Vio al ladrón pasar en medio de 2 árboles muy grandes, basto que el pasara para que dichos árboles comenzaran a derrumbarse y comenzar a caer exactamente encima de el, haciendo un movimiento hábil logro esquivarlos, y salir con vida.

Cayo de lleno en el suelo, un suave escozor en sus plantas de los pies le indico la fuerza con la que había aterrizado en ellas, cayendo en una posición de cuclillas, apoyando solo una de sus manos en el suelo.

Lentamente se levanto, y le miro alejarse, una hermosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción alumbro sus facciones de manera candida, estiro su brazo y aquellas alas desaparecieron tomando de nueva cuenta la forma de un halcón.

Este se poso gustoso en el brazo, y miro a su dueño...

-"no te preocupes Falborg, al parecer tendremos que caminar"...-dijo irónicamente, mirando el camino que el ladrón había llevado, y que ahora estaba vació.

Sus ojos lavanda brillaron llenos de un sentimiento... aterrador...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Había salido de prisa aquella noche, era su segunda noche en el carruaje tardaría casi cuatro días en llegar al palacio de las tierras del Oeste, pero no importaba mientras pudiese lograr sus objetivos antes marcados. Su actitud siempre había sido un misterio para todos, su forma de ser era cautivadoramente peligrosa, incluso para lo suyos, muchas veces sus acciones eran malinterpretadas, era muy buen rey lo sabia, todo ello se veía claramente reflejado en su pueblo, en su gente, era respetado mas no temido, podía ser intempestivo y algo cruel, pero que rey no lo era en algún momento, sabia que todo lo que su familia tenia era por el respeto que habían ganado a través de las generaciones, pero, acaso no era gusto un leve castigo a quienes intentaban hacer su voluntad, aun creía que su régimen era lo mas indicado para mantener un orden y guía...

Sus ojos marrones temblaron cuando las preguntas aparecieron, no quería volverse un severo dictador ni quería infundir miedo, pero debía hacer respetar su voluntad, era un rey, la equivocación era un privilegio del cual el no podía disfrutar, y lo peor de todo es que esas preguntas habían surgido en el momento justo en el que Hiromi le había hecho saber la extraña reacción que comenzaba a tener la joya de su pueblo, la _escama del dragón, _uno de los mayores símbolos de su pueblodesde pequeño le había llamado la atención la propia historia de su mundo, muchas dudas quedaban aun al aire, y al parecer no tenían repuesta, un ejemplo era el proceder de las joyas, tan misteriosas, y con un historia perdida en el pasado, si, conocía las leyendas acerca de los _4 grandes_ pero, no dejaban de ser leyendas, aquel conocimiento se había perdido en el transcurrir del tiempo, como combatir a eso, la piedra había comenzado a brillar una semana antes del accidente...

Se había conmocionado, y había perdido casi la cabeza intentando entender por que ocurría eso, pero no hallo ni siquiera una efímera respuesta.

Miro a Takao, y sonrió tiernamente al recordar la manera tan aferrada de su propio hermano al seguirlo, no era extraño Takao solía dejar todo y a todos por el, movió la cabeza cuando su mente evoco a Takao parado en su habitación viéndolo hacer sus maletas y diciendo que no iría a ninguna parte sin el, su vista volvió a fijarse en el camino, Takao era lo mas importante en su vida, mas grande que su reino, mas grande que todas sus riquezas su mayor tesoro, había decidido no tener hijos para poder cederle el trono a su hermano cuando el muriera, además pensó amargamente que aunque quisiera casarse, no podría, ya que su corazón pertenecía a una persona, no muy común...

Takao despertó, cuando el carruaje se tambaleo por el camino, noto la expresión pensativa de su hermano, pero se percato que no era del todo normal, pudo percibir su angustia. Se sintió atado de manos completamente quería expresarle a su hermano su apoyo y comprensión, pero, Hitoshi solía ser muy impredecible como para saber de que manera reaccionaria, desde pequeños Hitoshi cuidaba de el, le procuraba y lo hizo mucho mas después de la tormentosa muerta de sus padres, durante la caída de los _reinos oscuros_, su hermano había subido al trono cuando a penas tenia 9, y el solo tenia 6 aun así, había cuidado de el y había velado por su seguridad día y noche, le quería mucho y le admiraba como a ningún hombre de la tierra, y simplemente en verlo algo demacrado le partía el alma

-"Hitoshi, ¿por que no duermes un poco?"...-dijo el Kinomiya algo preocupado por su estado

Sonrió tristemente al ver la aflicción del rostro de su hermano, lo que menos deseaba era preocupar a Takao, e intentando confórtalo un poco asintió.

-"si intentare dormir un poco me hace mucha fal"...-sus palabras se cotaron súbitamente y el aire escapo de sus pulmones al sentir un fuerte golpe

Se tambaleo cuando el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente, miro a su alrededor aun aturdido por el golpe, escucho el sonido de los caballos alebrestados por alguna razón, y, abrió la puerta para examinar los alrededores, el cochero intentaba vanamente tranquilizar a los animales pero estos parecían muy asustados.

Bajo por completo y tiro su capa de fino terciopelo al suelo y color vino, la niebla oscura del bosque reducía alarmantemente su visión, miro hacia todas direcciones, algo o _alguien_ perturbaba sus sentidos y los ponía en una alarma extrema, los sonidos de los cuervos cantando a su alrededor sonaban como gigantescas alarmas en su cabeza, y se revolvían monstruosamente con los sonidos de los caballos asustados, se quedo estático en su lugar al notar sutilmente que todos los sonidos comenzaban a desaparecer, todo quedaba en silencio, un caballo resoplo quedamente mas tranquilo...

Su hermano había salido del carruaje, y el intento seguirlo se detuvo en la puerta, al sentir esa extraña y asfixiante presencia, algo estaba haciendo callar a las aves e incluso había calmado a los animales, Takao miro a Hitoshi confundido, su garganta se seco al sentir como el aire a su alrededor se volvía pesado...

-"que...esta..."-

Las palabras de Takao fueron interrumpidas, una sombra se había tambaleado por los árboles y había caído directamente sobre la espalda de su hermano, derribándolo completamente al suelo, su expresión se congelo al ver a ese sujeto sujetar por la espalda y presionándola hacia suelo para evitar ser visto, dio un paso dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano pero pareció inútil, escucho un sonido parecido a un susurro y al momento sintió su cuerpo congelarse, como si una extraña fuerza le atara todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron indefensos en la aterradora escena, el temor le invadió cuando su mente solo pudo ordenar un pensamiento: el asesinato de su hermano...

Hitoshi sintió ese peso en su cuerpo, justo en su espalda, su rostro se estrello en el suelo causándole, un feo rasguño en la mejilla, intento voltear la mirada para observar a su agresor pero fue inútil, su agresor le tenia sujetado fuertemente e imposibilitaba cualquiera de sus movimientos, llevo su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta del carruaje, su corazón se oprimió en su pecho al ver a Takao con la mirada fija en el, y con aquella expresión de terror en su rostro, su rostro había palidecido, pudo percibir la inmovilidad de su hermano cuando noto como sus labios temblaban para decir alguna palabra, cerro fuertemente los ojos, y Hitoshi comprendió que era un esfuerzo vano, su agresor le había inmovilizado...

Puso todo su esfuerzo en soltarse, reunió todo su energía y esta se presento como un aura de color azul que rodeaba su cuerpo, el calor generado por su propia energía era demasiada fue tanta que comenzó a quemar las manos de su atacante...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Por fin era de noche, y el desasosiego aun no le dejaba dormir, extraños pensamientos le asaltaban, preguntas caóticas sin sentido y sensaciones difíciles de ignorar...

Tenia una extraña sensación cada que percibía el aroma del olivo, era como si le recordase algo, ¿pero que? su mente y cabeza dolían al intentar recordar, intentando una y otra vez hasta sentirse derrotado.

Además el dolor en su pecho se volvía cada vez mas insoportable, la decepción le provocaba un nudo en la garganta aquella mirada rubí le había marcado, algo tan rápido que incluso le parecía estupido, aun se cuestionaba el hecho de que le fascinara, le encantara, esa mirada rubí era mística, atrayente, obsesiva, era tantas cosas que le resultaban intrigantes algo que era...en una sola palabra: irresistible, pero después había llegado la decepción esa mirada pertenecía a alguien tan insulso y bajo como un ladrón, un ladrón que se había mofado de el, pero entonces por que tenia esa sensación que le aturdía hasta volverse un tormento? Por que sentía que su recuerdo le nublaba el juicio, era algo simplemente ilógico...

_¿Te has enamorado?_ pregunto una sutil voz en su cabeza, de inmediato negó cualquier posibilidad de respuesta, no, el no se había enamoradose había dicho intentando confortarse, pero no, no había funcionado del todo como el esperaba...

Froto su rostro ya desesperado, debía enfriar la cabeza para pensar bien las cosas, era un simple ladrón, un simple ladrón, se decía una y otra vez, el inevitable recuerdo de su encuentro con el, llego a su mente, no podía llamarlo un simple ladrón, había demostrado en cierta manera, que era un hombre de palabra, pensando en todo ello, nuevas dudas se presentaron, había entrado al castillo y nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Yuriy había notado su presencia, y aun así pudiendo robar la joya sin que nadie mas lo supiera, pudiendo acabar con el palacio como lo había hecho con la fortaleza, no lo había hecho, por lo menos eso demostraba que cumplía sus promesas...

Se dejo caer en su cama pesadamente, ya no podía seguir dando vueltas al asunto, aquella frustración que era causada por su acto inconsciente de defender al ladrón le torturaba y le hacia sentir vació, no quería encontrar motivos, solo quería respuestas a preguntas sin sentido, y tener presente en su mente la mirada rubí, no ayudaba mucho en su estado, ya no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería ver esa mirada rubí, no quería verla tan claramente, incluso en la oscuridad de su recamara podía verla, cerro los ojos casi por inercia agotado de su mente irracional, su corazón se oprimió al ver esa mirada tan clara fija en el...

Abrió los ojos y miro fijamente la luna, tan misteriosa, y hermosa, lejana y fantasiosa, la luna era incluso el acertijo relacionado con el, por que elegir el día de luna llena, ¿acaso tendría algo que ver con el?

volvió a levantarse y abrió el ventanal de golpe, un fuerte golpe, una ráfaga de aire muy violenta le recibió, desato su cabello y lo acario meciéndolo, sintió una enorme paz recorrerle a pesar de todos los problemas daba gracias al estar en ese momento y ser testigo de la belleza que le rodeaba, la luna se mostraba hermosamente nácar e iluminaba todo su reino dando un espectáculo acogedor, las pequeñas chozas al igual que el lago cercano eran bañados, el lago resplandecía como la plata y se mostraba tranquilo...

Al fin comprendía un poco, aceptaba lo que sentía mas no lo justificaba pelearía contra el ladrón del fénix y no se dejaría vencer...

Miro a la luna sincerándose con ella y haciéndola su cómplice al revelarle todo su sentir, ese secreto que guardaría, la promesa que había hecho y que la luna seria su única testigo...

Un suave toquido llamo su atención, y descubrió la presencia del otro lado un poco extrañado Rei cedió el paso, no era común recibir una visita a tan altas horas de la noche...

-"pasa, maestro"...-anuncio el príncipe

La figura de Yuriy se abrió paso por la oscuridad de la sala, camino hasta el balcón en donde se encontraba el joven de cabello negro, y se recargo en la barandilla

-"¿acaso no puedes dormir?"...-pregunto quedamente

Rei sonrió como de costumbre, e imito a su tutor

-"parece que no soy el único, a ti también parece conturbarte el asunto del ladrón"...-

La pasividad con la que hablo, le impresiono poco, sabía que Rei no dejaría que algo así le afectase en su manera de ser, cerró los ojos y medito un poco, Rei por su parte no quiso interrumpir el mutismo de su mentor, y solo siguió observando el paisaje

-"¿que hacías ayer por la noche en el jardín?"...-

Necesitaba saber era algo que le molestaba y no le dejaba tranquilo, había evitado las preguntas hasta el momento oportuno, pero con toda la algarabía en verdad no había podido encontrarlo, por eso le había parecido mas conveniente buscar a Rei en su habitación y así poder hablar a solas con el...

-"¿En el jardín?"...-pregunto Rei confundido el no recordaba haber salido de su habitación en toda esa noche, el baile y la noticia del ladrón le habían cansado y el solo había estado en su habitación o ¿no?

Noto su expresión confundida, y como lo había sospechado Rei no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho, suspiro resignado y prosiguió

-"ayer por la noche, desperté por un llamado, en un principio no lo entendía, pero me di cuenta de que eras tu, te encontré en los jardines, recostado e inconsciente debajo de un árbol..."-

El no recordaba nada de eso, ni siquiera se había percatado en el momento que había dejado su cama, levanto los hombros confundido y Yuriy prosiguió

-"me preocupa como te afecte este asunto con el ladrón del fénix"...-

Rei le miro de vuelta intentando dar razón a sus palabras, Yuriy miro la profundad de sus ojos confundidos, se perdió en sus ojos volviéndolos ajenos, sus orbes claramente mostraron esa mirada lavanda, el dolor oprimió su pecho por su doloroso recuerdo, ahora tenia algo mas importante en que pensar, así que...

-"¿que quieres decir con eso?"...-interrogo el joven príncipe

-"a que... considerando, que tu sensibilidad a estas cosas, podría causarte problemas, el ladrón del fénix es muy poderoso, y al parecer su poder te afecta de alguna manera que no comprendo bien"...-termino

Rei sonrió al gesto de preocupación de su tutor, pero aun así, la inquietud se poso en su pecho, ahora tenia una dificultad mas, si Yuriy no sabia como le afectaría, tal vez debería intentar por sus propios métodos, oculto a la perfección sus intenciones y tomo la mano de Yuriy en la barandilla, los ojos perplejos de su tutor se abrieron mostrando su sorpresa, y aunque solo fue por unos instantes Rei se percato de un leve sonrojo que tiño sus pálidas mejillas...

-"estaré bien, probablemente solo un poco sonámbulo, pero nada grave"...-su voz se volvió un bálsamo a los oídos de su tutor, y este mas tranquilo sonrió al príncipe, llevo su paso a la salida de la alcoba de cierta manera esa cercanía con Rei nublaba su mente la similitud con _el _ era mas de la que podía soportar, quedamente dio las buenas noches y salio sin esperar una respuesta...

-"buenas noches"...-susurro Rei dulcemente a la nada mirando la puerta...

_Misterioso _se dijo Rei, al ver a su tutor salir con tanta premura, volvió su mente a la luna pensando en las palabras de Yuriy, si eso le afectaba tanto tal vez no era por las razones que Yuriy creía...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sintió un enorme alivio, cuando vio a su acechante hacer esa maniobra tan arriesgada, y a pesar de que había evitado los troncos de esos árboles, había perdido su pista, levanto el vuelo perdiéndose en las copas de los árboles, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le seguía volvió a tomar rumbo a su destino.

Voló por un rato mas, y en un lugar bastante hermoso, un bosque frondoso y lleno de vida, rebosante de árboles frutales animales y demás, el ladrón hizo su parada, cayo en mitad del bosque frondoso, quito perezosamente su pashmina, se dejo caer cerca de un árbol recargándose en su tronco, y apoyando sus manos en su nuca, comenzó a relajarse cerrando aquellas gemas color sangre.

Un sutil sonido casi imperceptible le hizo abrir sus hermosas orbes carmesí, un pequeño cosquilleo casi imperceptible, cerro sus ojos ignorando el sonido y de un movimiento rápido extendió su mano, y capturo al responsable de aquel sonido.

Le había tomado por las muñecas y había tirado en el suelo quedando encima de su 'agresor' unos hermosos ojos azules, le miraban llenos de alegría, un pequeño cuerpo yacía recostado en el suelo, unas pequeñas pecas, eran cubiertas por 2 pequeñas manitas.

-"aun haces mucho ruido Max"...-susurro el ladrón

El pequeño aludido comenzó a reír de forma juguetona, el ladrón retiro su cuerpo del pequeño se sentó de nueva cuenta y cuando el pequeño lo hubo imitado y sentado junto a el revolvió sus cabellos rubios con una mano.

-"me alegra que hayas llegado Kai"...-sonrió el pequeño al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia Kai, y le miraba con los ojos brillando de emoción pura, listo para escuchar otra de las grandes aventuras de su acompañante.

Su mirada inexpresiva aquel carácter huraño, y hostil, no parecía intimidar ni un poco al pequeño rubio, por el contrario para el parecía de lo mas normal, Max tomo la mano de Kai sujetando sus dedos, este se soltó de una manera algo brusca, solo para acariciar su cabello rubio una y otra vez, este solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las caricias que el bicolor le ofrecía, levanto su vista mirando su rostro, y una pequeña duda le asalto, no sabia la razón exacta de por que a Kai le gustaba esconder su cara, si era muy bonita a su opinión, aquellos ojos carmesí lo hacían ver tierno, sus labios finos y chiquitos lo hacían ver lindo, aquellos triangulitos azules en sus mejillas le daban un encanto algo gracioso, ladeo un poco su cabeza intentando analizar las cosas desde otro ángulo, pero no, por mas que lo pensaba no sabia la razón del por que ocultaba su rostro, tal vez era un juego, pensó inocente y mientras pensaba todo eso el pequeño Max paseaba sus manitas por el rostro del chico mayor, sabiendo que todo aquello no le molestaría, sonrió cuando termino su inspección, y fijo sus ojitos azules en el chico.

-"Kai... ¿por que siempre cubres tu rostro? a mi me parece bonito"...-dijo inocente el chico

El bicolor miro extrañado por un momento al pequeño, su ceño se frunció y sus hombros se tensaron, Max solía ser muy curioso con todo lo que el hacia, sabia que para Max no había nada mas intrigante que el, pero en muchas ocasiones la curiosidad del pequeño le dejaba en aprietos como ahora, cerro sus ojos buscando las palabras para hacer entender al pequeño. Hasta que encontró la más adecuada para ello.

-"por que si yo no lo hiciera, sucedería lo mismo que paso con tus padres, ¿lo recuerdas?"...-un ligero toque nostálgico acompaño a su voz, mostrándola un poco arrepentida

El pequeño Max abrió sus ojos al recordar las atrocidades pasadas, gritos, y gente corriendo, una imagen sin coherencia, su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla Kai llevándolo de la mano y el llorando por todo eso, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kai, y asintió. Sus manitas se cerraron casi por inercia en la camiseta de Kai, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, y acomodaba semi recostado en su pecho...

-"ahora entiendes por que nadie puede ver mi rostro"...- hablo tan quedamente que su tono se mostró tierno y protector

Max aun era muy pequeño para entenderlo del todo, pero aun así una fuerte incertidumbre se azotaba en su pecho al oír hablar a Kai así, no sabía muy bien por que, pero podía asegurar que Kai siempre se ponía triste por alguna razón que el no sabia...

Max se acurruco en el pecho de Kai mientras asentía de nueva cuenta, recargo sus manitas en el pecho del bicolor, y permaneció callado.

La noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición, el sol se despedía por el oeste, y la luna comenzaba a saludar en el este, Kai noto que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, y Max se había quedado dormido, en su pecho después de su pequeña platica, había notado como el pequeño había juntado algunos leños y los había apilado hábilmente, formando una fogata. Lo mas probable es que quisiera verlo encender la leña, Max era un niño muy inteligente, a pesar de su corta edad, desde el día en que su madre lo había dejado a su cargo, había sido su responsabilidad, en un principio era molesto, Max hablaba, y había ocasiones en las que lloraba por nada, hacia caprichos por que en un principio le costaba creer en la muerte de sus padres, solía crisparle los nervios con sus travesuras, y aunque en un principio había parecido mala idea, Max se fue acercando a el, y haciéndose querer por el, esa sensación de ser niñera o nodriza desapareció, conforme Max se acercaba a el, por la razón que fuese ahora era su familia, pero, aun había muchas cosas por hacer, miro el rostro de Max aun dormido, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en su pecho, y sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca triste, tal vez no había sido buena idea recordarle acerca de sus padres, mas sin embargo era una verdad inevitable, si el se mostraba como quien era, pondría en riesgo la vida de Max, aparte de la suya, y no estaba dispuesto a que sucesos tan horribles como los que el había vivido se repitiesen en el pequeño rubio, Kai miro aquellos leños apilados, el reflejo de la fogata se diviso en sus ojos, y una extraña flama que brillo en los ojos del chico encendió los leños dándole luz, y calor junto con el pequeño; al mirar el fuego siluetas de su propio pasado tomaron forma, intentando asustarlo, cerro sus ojos esperando desaparecieran aquellos pensamientos, que desde la oscuridad le amenazaban

Max comenzó a despertar al sentir ese reflejo de luz bajo sus parpados, abrió sus ojitos azules pesadamente, sintió algo calido en lo que estaba recargada su mejilla levanto la vista y noto como un par de ojos carmesí le miraban, sonrió ampliamente y aunque Kai no le devolviese la sonrisa, Max pudo sentir los brazos de Kai rodeándole con un poco mas de fuerza.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

sintió ese escozor en sus manos y tubo inmediatamente que soltarle, Hitoshi aprovecho esa oportunidad para quitárselo de encima y lanzarlo por el aire, dio un leve impulso con sus pies y salto hacia un costado manteniéndose a salvo, observo a su agresor pero de inmediato tuvo un impedimento, su agresor usaba una capa extremadamente larga y vieja que cubría la mayoría de los rasgos de su rostro, lo único visible fue su estatura un poco mas alto, y de una complexión mas delgada, gruesos guantes de cuero y medio dedo cubrían sus manos, y un pantalón gastado de color café mas una camisa holgada y algo manchada complementaba su misterioso atuendo...

Hitoshi le miro con recelo a la expectativa de su próximo movimiento, sus ojos centellearon furicos al notar a su hermano Takao aun inmóvil y con una expresión sorprendida por su maravilloso escape, sus manos se colocaron justo al frente de su pecho en una poce defensiva, miro con desden a aquel sujeto y sin mas se abalanzo en contra de el...

El extraño dio un giro hacia su espalda y apoyándose del tronco de un árbol cercano subió prontamente a la copa de los árboles, se colgó de una rama, dando un gran impulso hacia adelante logro plantar sus pies en un rama aun mas fuerte, Hitoshi le miro en tan singular maniobra, e imitándolo cayo en una rama cercana, a mano desnuda se abalanzo contra el extraño buscando un poco, algo que le dijese que ocurría en su confundido entorno.

Le había cerrado el paso, sin ninguna dificultad, sin mayor esfuerzo extendió una de sus palmas y una pequeña esfera de energía cambiante, en tonalidades azules; se formo en su mano con máxima cautela esta fue lanzada en contra del encapuchado, mas cual seria la sorpresa del soberano al ver que su magia había sido detenida y con una sola mano la había retenido y después desvanecido en una mínima fracción de segundo, ahora el momento del extraño para el contraataque, dio un salto hacia una rama justo encima de la cabeza del Kinomiya cuando se hallo en una posición adecuada a sus intereses, lanzo una pequeña daga de color purpúreo, que al momento de impactarse en contra la rama del árbol la quemo y partió en fracción de segundos. Hitoshi sintió la firmeza de la rama desaparecer y evitando caer de lleno en suelo, su cuerpo dio un semi-giro en el aire, cayendo así de rodillas en el suelo, causando un pequeño cráter en el lugar justo en el que había impactado...

Takao miro aterrorizado como el extraño acumulaba energía en sus manos aprovechando la caída de su hermano, su mente grito cuidado mas su boca se vio completamente imposibilitada a hacer cualquier sonido, la esfera de energía estrellaría contra su hermano a penas y este tocase el suelo, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control cuando Takao, perdido en su desesperación, su mente suplico ayuda para su hermano, sintió un calor extraño pero muy familiar que por el momento no supo identificar, la flexibilidad de su cuerpo era despertada sutilmente por esa sensación de alivio en el, y que era producida por el extraño cosquilleo, tuvo la sensación de sentir una presencia parada justamente a su lado, mas aquel lugar se hallaba vació, dio las gracias mentalmente y sus pies se movieron por inercia, se lanzo justo al momento en que su hermano caía al suelo y se arrojo a el para quitarlo del trayecto de la esfera...

Hitoshi pudo sentir el fuerte golpe que le propino el cuerpo de su hermano menor, escucho cerca de el un estruendo que le aturdió por instantes, ni siquiera el había previsto el movimiento de su hermano y ahora lo lamentaba, sus ojos se habían cerrado al sentir ese golpe y aun le costaba mucho enfocar bien todo a su alrededor, podía saber que Takao era quien se hallaba recostado en sus piernas por aquella mancha homogénea que veía en lugar de cabellos, por el prendedor de su familia que en esos momentos acariciaba y no necesitaba ver para saber que se trataba de el...

Obligo a su mirada reaccionar y cuando al fin lo hubo hecho, vio con tristeza que no se había equivocado su pequeño Takao le había protegido de un ataque cobarde y por la espalda daba gracias que Takao hubiera reaccionado y nada le hubiese pasado, debido al esfuerzo antes realizado había quedado inconsciente pero se hallaba bien, con leves rasguños en su acanelado cuerpo pero al parecer nada grave...

Acaricio sus cabellos aprovechando la gran cortina de humo que por momentos le daba un poco de seguridad y resguardo, aunque se mantenía al tanto persiguiendo la presencia del agresor aun en las ramas, sutilmente dejo a Takao debajo de unos cuantos arbustos a salvo de cualquier ataque o posible búsqueda, su mirada se levanto orgullosa y fría hacia las ramas habían herido su orgullo al verse protegido por su hermano, y habían usurpado su dignidad al atacar a su hermano y protegido, dio un enorme salto y en poco tiempo ya se hallaba en las ramas mas altas de los árboles, sus ojos cerrados en posición solemne y su cuerpo tenso delataban la furia que su cuerpo contenía, sabia a la perfección donde se hallaba solo esperaba una oportunidad de derribarle, escucho el leve crujir de una rama y supo que el momento esperado había llegado, lanzo un pequeño rayo que broto de su dedo índice hacia la rama próxima, y como lo había sospechado el intruso la había pisado y por consiguiente caído al vació, vio como su espalda se estrellaba brutalmente en el piso, y como su agresor se quejaba por el dolor provocado, se lanzo al vació cayendo justo encima de el como una fiera, lleno aun de rencor al recordar a Takao le tomo por el cuello y le azoto con fuerza

-"dime quien demonios eres"...-su voz había sonado demasiado ronca y grave como para ser considerada paciente hubiese hecho correr a cualquiera mas aquel sujeto pareció causarle gracia, comenzó a reír de manera altanera y bastante burlona...

-"el tiempo vendrá"...-

Como si de un fantasma se tratase aquel sujeto desapareció en las manos de Hitoshi, aun sorprendido intento decir palabra alguna pero su garganta misma parecía haberse secado y su mente se hallaba extrañamente en blanco...

Lo último que resonó fue su risa, como un eco lejano y malvado que se perdía en medio de la niebla...

Trastabillando se acerco a el joven Kinomiya le miro con preocupación al notar que aun no recobraba el conocimiento, su pulso bajo al tomar a Takao entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo tan frió, al parecer su hermano había gastado energía de mas al intentar salvarlo. Sus ojos temblaron y cristalizaron cuando al imagen de un Takao mas indefenso y mas pequeño se fijo en ellas, el recuerdo de su hermano y una promesa presente, le agobio y oprimió su pecho como un dolor inexplicable, se prometía día tras día como la primera vez, que:_ nunca se permitiría dejar morir a Takao _mas ahora estaba el sano y salvo gracias a la valiente intervención de su hermano...

sintió un temblor en su mejilla, la mano de Takao le acariciaba lentamente dándole apoyo, y diciéndole con la mirada que se _ encontraba bien _aunque claro era que su estado lo delataba Hitoshi se sintió algo confortado por la ternura e ingenuidad de su hermano, retuvo su mano en su mejilla y dejo que esta le acariciara...

-"Tonto"...-susurro tan quedamente al inclinarse hasta los labios de su hermano, se detuvo cerca de ellos inhalando fuertemente el aliento de Takao, y fundiéndose con el, un hermoso resplandor calido y de color dorado salio de la boca de Hitoshi al exhalar justo en la boca de su hermano para lentamente aquel hermoso resplandor comenzara a entrar por su boca, Takao respiro fuertemente al sentir esa energía entrar lentamente por su boca sintió su cuerpo calentarse y comenzó a sentirse mejor, Hitoshi miraba con afanoso deseo los pequeños labios de su hermano, una corriente que se volvió algo magnético e irresistible, por fin termino por consumirle hasta cumplir su deseo, era su cordura y razón en batalla de su deseo, sin poder evitarlo mas dejo a su deseo continuar hasta por fin lograr ese anhelado sueño de tocar sus labios, y conseguir un sutil roce con los suyos...

Takao había perdido toda noción de lo que pasaba su hermano había robado su aliento y lo había devuelto con mas energía, aun así su cuerpo se sentía pesado y anhelaba descansar, lo ultimo que registro antes de quedar profundamente dormido, fue una agradable sensación en sus labios, y algo mas, una imagen un joven de cabello anaranjado vestido de blanco, _un ángel_ que poseía una ala blanca y hermosa, su otra ala era negra como la noche misma, aunque le daba la espalda sus ojos azul tormenta le miraron de una forma cariñosa y condescendiente, sonrió tiernamente para el, y desapareció. Aun en sueños Takao se sintió feliz por tan peculiar sueño, algo dentro de si le dijo que podía volverlo a ver, y dormido se atrevió a sonreír.

El contacto fue leve y fugaz, pero fue suficiente para marcar el inicio de un tormento en el, una nueva condena después de un turbio recuerdo, de un doloroso pasado, se retiro casi infantilmente de los labios de su hermano, y termino por alejarse un poco dejándolo respirar, o acaso ¿habría sido aquella sensación de perdida que le invadía otra vez? fuese el motivo por el cual se había retirado ahora su cabeza necesitaba volver a su razón, se tiro pesadamente a un lado del Kinomiya menor y miro con alegría como su hermano comenzaba a hacer pucheros como cuando dormía placidamente...

Se puso de pie y acerco al cochero que había quedado inconsciente tras la primera explosión, el hombre comenzaba a despertar y para fortuna de el, se hallaba bien, por unos momentos había considerado la posibilidad de ir a casa pero, al ver bien al hombre lo mejor era seguir para conseguir ayuda y asilo para su hermano un lugar donde lo dejasen descansar...

Camino al lugar donde había tirado su capa y lentamente la recogió, dejando caer algo mas al suelo, dos plumas que se acomodaron una encima de la otra, una pluma blanca debajo de una mas negra, sintió algo extraño como si alguien acariciase su mejilla, pero antes de que su mente pudiese registrarlo se esfumo, miro las plumas y no pudo evitar que mas recuerdos asaltaran su mente

-"Brooklin"...-aquel susurro se perdió junto el viento...

Levanto la mirada al cielo la luna se hallaba casi en llena y daba mucha luz al bosque, la niebla que en un principio le había molestado rápidamente se disipaba, se inclino a tomar las plumas en sus manos y las dejo reposar en sus palmas mientras devolvía su mirada al cielo

-"acaso tu me ayudaste... ¿acaso tu?"...-

Su propia mente le impuso silencio, y solo atino a apretar fuertemente las plumas aun en su mano, rogando por que una esperanza llegara a su vida...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Caminaba por el bosque oscuro tranquilamente, su vista no tenia problema alguno en su andar, no llevaba ninguna prisa, se conocía y sabia que tarde o temprano le hallaría, muchas veces había estado ya en ese bosque, además, su fiel compañero buscaba desde las alturas, su ave era demasiado peculiar, pensó distraídamente, a pesar de ser un ave, Falborg poseía la capacidad de seguir rastros, y no cualquier rastro, su ave era capaz de percibir el rastro que dejase cualquier energía, y el ladrón había dejado sin saberlo un rastro para el, claro siendo el mejor, tenia que atrapar al mejor, a una leyenda, ahora que recordaba su encuentro, aquel ladrón parecía aun muy joven, creyó que no excedería los 25 años, muy joven aunque, muy buen reto, había logrado penetrar en castillo no una vez si no 2 prácticamente se había mofado de todos en palacio y eso le resultaba divertido, sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo, cuando recordó la imagen de Yuriy entrando en el comedor, el había cambiado toda su estrategia, su primer idea era: atrapar al ladrón, cobrar la recompensa, el dinero y las mujeres, pero al ver a Yuriy eso había cambiado, una vez el había jurado que cuando volviese a encontrarlo, le acabaría lenta y dolorosamente, ahora solo podía cumplir con ese objetivo, fuese cual fuese el precio a pagar, Yuriy tenia cuentas pendientes con el.

Ahora una valiosa oportunidad se presentaba, hacia ya años no sabia de su paradero, pero ahora por un capricho del destino se encontraba con el, oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza, tenia a la mano una arma, esperaba, lo bastante poderosa para acercarse a Yuriy, el único problema era el precio de esa arma, era astuto y esta vez tendría que valerse de esa astucia si quería que las cosas funcionasen a su manera, pero algo le decía que seguramente lograría su objetivo y volvería realidad su anhelo...

Falborg trino de manera sonora mientras comenzaba a planear hacia su dueño, le tendió el brazo gentilmente y su ave se poso en el.

-"y bien... ¿donde esta?"...-

Falborg trino una vez mas, y fijo sus ojos crisalidos en su amo, una sensación corrió en su cuerpo como una señal, que el entendió, miro hacia su mano izquierda y emprendió de nuevo la marcha, después de un rato de larga caminata, comenzó a divisar una pequeña luz, una fogata sin duda, pensó, se acerco con cautela y se mantuvo escondido detrás de un árbol, cual seria su sorpresa al ver al ladrón, le reconoció por su aura, y le sorprendió ver su rostro, facciones delgadas y detalladas, piel suave y nieva, labios finos y delgados, sin duda un mangar, su vista se detuvo en el ovillo que se hallaba en el pecho del bicolor, si no mal se equivoca un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años se hallaba placidamente dormido en el pecho del chico, y lo mejor de todo a el no parecía molestarle, noto como el pequeño se movía y comenzaba a despertar, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por sus labios, y una idea se poso en su mente, sin duda alguna esto le facilitaría las cosas, ahora que sus planes cambiaban, el destino parecía favorecerle...

-"vaya...pensé que alguien que viera el rostro del ladrón del fénix no viviría para contarlo, mas a.C. parece haber un sobreviviente"...-

Aquella voz retumbo en todas las direcciones, haciendo un eco que evito identificar su procedencia, se puso de pie de inmediato y coloco a Max detrás de si, miro rápidamente por la copa de los árboles, a los alrededores y no encontró nada, un frió viento, justo al frente de él, le azoto el rostro y fue donde dejo su vista estática mirando expectante...

Una sombra salio de detrás de los árboles, un hombre encapuchado, y misterioso salía lentamente de las sombras dejando que la luz de la fogata le iluminara un poco...

Su semblante permaneció inmutable, pero por dentro la preocupación y la incertidumbre se mezclaban dándole terror, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su vida había logrado sorprenderle, nadie había sido tan astuto como el para seguirle el rastro, no era descuidado, y mucho menos confiado, pero entonces como había podido hallarle, le miro por unos momentos fijamente, se sintió familiarizado con su esencia, tratando de recordar, esa presencia ya la había sentido, su mente se ilumino al evocar un sucedo no muy lejano su acechante del cielo, aquel hombre era el mismo que le había retado...

-"¿quien demonios eres?"...-siseo Kai molesto, y con una mirada algo perturbada y furibunda

Aquel invitado, había sonreído de una manera macabra y espeluznante, congelando su ser, si no fuese por esa barrera de hielo que era su carácter hubiese cedido a pesar suyo.

Sonrió de manera triunfante, aunque su sonrisa fue algo diferente, ahora comprobaba el temor de su voz y ciertamente podía notar un leve destello de profunda preocupación en sus amatistas, parecía un pobre gato erizado atrapado en un callejón sin salida, o al menos eso pensaba, seria completamente divertido ver si su teoría se hallaba en lo cierto, y ¿por que no? hasta se divertiría en el proceso de comprobarlo, agacho sutilmente su rostro cubriendo mas sus facciones, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro parecía crecer...

-"soy un humilde caza recompensas que se gana la vida, he capturado a los ladrones mas sanguinarios y dementes, he viajado por el mundo desde las costas del Sur hasta las montañas del norte y todas mis hazañas se han convertido en leyenda desde la caída de los reinos oscuros, siendo yo el único sobreviviente"...-su voz firme desafió sutilmente a Kai

Mientras hablaba dejaba caer su capucha suavemente, sus labios algo gruesos pero delineados terminaba de hablar cuando el levanto la vista mostrando sus bellas y despiadadas orbes lavanda, su cabello se acomodo mejor después de retirar la capucha, un hermoso lavanda que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos, facciones algo toscas que se enmarcaban sutilmente, una sonrisa torcida se poso en su rostro al ver los rostros de sus invitados, y un silencio algo perturbador les mantuvo a la espera.

La mirada de Kai endureció de extrema manera, y un sudor frió comenzó a recorrerle, no estaba asustado por el, si no por Max el pequeño se aferraba a su pantalón con demasiada fuerza, podía sentir el temor del pequeño aunque no lo mirase, pero que podía hacer contra esa amenaza, al mismo tiempo escuchaba todo lo que el visitante decía, no era ningún idiota y sabia a la perfección quien era ese caza recompensas, el había esperado un enfrentamiento con el, pero no así, no bajo esas circunstancias tan asfixiantes, no podía equivocarse, alguien que había sobrevivido a la caída de los reinos oscuros, sin duda alguna el era...

-"Boris Kuznetzov, '_el halcón de plata'..._"-susurro Kai, al momento que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas producto del terror

-"¡vaya! veo que me conoces, es un honor que alguien de su altura me conozca"...-dijo falsamente alagado y sorprendido el ojilavanda, haciendo una exagerada reverencia

Kai volvió a esa pose defensiva, ocultando lo más probable al pequeño, coloco su mano en su nuca intentando infundirle un poco de consuelo.

Max se mantenía al margen dejando que Kai arreglara el asunto, confiaba en el siempre sabia como solucionar las cosas. Inocentemente se decía Max que nadie podía ser mas fuerte que Kai, y le admiraba de tal manera que no era siquiera capaz de dudar de el, sintió el leve contacto que Kai había hecho tocando su nuca, Kai intentaba decirle que no tuviera miedo, pero, Max se aferro mas al pantalón de Kai aquel chico le daba miedo, en mucho tiempo el único rostro que veía y la única persona con la que convivía era Kai, era realmente aterrador estar en presencia de alguien mas, además de que ese chico no le inspiraba ni un poquito de confianza.

Kai pudo sentir como las manitas de Max se cerraban con más fuerza en su pantalón, comprendió que el pequeño comenzaba a asustarse más de lo necesario. No podía engañarlo, lo sabía pero, ahora necesitaba que Max fuera un pequeño fuerte...

-"Max..."-susurro llamando la atención del rubio-"escúchame Max"-dijo sin mirarle-"quiero que corras al bosque, yo te buscare, ponte a salvo"...-su voz tembló ligeramente pero se mantuvo firme

Max miro un poco dudoso a Kai definitivamente no quería estar con ese sujeto extraño, pero, tampoco quería dejar a Kai con él. Sus pequeñas orbes azules temblaron dudosas nunca se había separado de Kai de un modo así, además de que le preocupaba mucho dejar a Kai solo, ese sujeto parecía tener malas intenciones además de que el bosque se veía muy oscuro...

Kai lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto su duda del pequeño tomo su mano y la soltó de su pantalón.

-"estaré bien ahora ve"...-ordeno por ultima vez el bicolor

Con algo de duda Max comenzó a retroceder, de espaldas, mirando fijamente hacia donde se hallaba el lugar de Kai, al verlo tan decidido retrocedió y volteo rápidamente comenzando a correr hacia el bosque.

El bicolor mantenía una conversación con el pequeño que el no pudo escuchar debido a la lejanía, pero podía imaginar de que era lo que hablaban, las intenciones del bicolor eran mas que obvias, sonrió de manera engreída, y algo burlona, el pequeño fénix creía que le permitiría hacer algo tan obvio, que ingenuo era, un sutil movimiento llamo su atención el pequeño caminaba hacia atrás dudando un poco, sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que no se equivocaba...

-"oh que tierno"...-ironizo Boris, una sonrisa torcida se pinto en su rostro-"mas, no puedo dejarlo ir"...-su sonrisa se volvió claramente amplia, y su voz sombría, de la rama que se hallaba justamente por encima de su cabeza, su bello halcón mascota trino y se lanzó justo en contra del pequeño.

Un brillo malvado resplandeció en sus garras, cuando el ave voló en dirección del pequeño, nada parecía poder salvar al rubio y justo cuando estaba seguro de que iba a capturar al pequeño, algo paso.

Max vio a la enorme ave acercarse a toda velocidad comenzó a correr sin lograr gran ventaja, escucho al ave chillar, y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos sin querer ver como esa ave lo capturaría, lo ultimo que vio un brillo malvado en sus garras y justo cuando estaba seguro de que iba a capturarlo, algo pareció detener todo a su alrededor, Max escucho un fuerte ruido mas ningún dolor se sentía en su cuerpo, abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio a Kai parado frente a el protegiéndolo.

-"¿Max que esperas?"...-la voz autoritaria del chico, lo devolvió a la realidad, se puso rápido de pie y comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que sus piernitas le alcanzaron.

Kai miro aterrorizado como aquella ave se lanzaba contra el rubio, y como Boris había descubierto sus planes, se lanzo rápidamente tomando por sorpresa al ojilavanda, llegando justo a tiempo extendió su palma, e interponiendo una especie de campo llameante, que broto de sus palmas extendidas al frente, en el que el ave reboto, esta se alejo chillando algo lastimada y aturdida por el golpe, regreso junto a su amo, y se poso justo encima de la rama, que estaba a la cabeza de su amo.

Lo tomo por sorpresa, protegiendo al chico y dejándolo escapar, ciertamente lo creía mas lento y le había subestimado, sus ojos rápidamente brillaron furicos cuando aquel campo lastimo a su bello halcón, y el sin poder evitarlo se agito un poco, su aplomo volvió y su lívido desapareció, por el contrario se sintió molesto nadie lastimaba a su fiel mascota sin pagarlo caro.

Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa amenazante y toda la diversión en su rostro se esfumo

-"sabes, no me gusta que lastimen a mi compañero"...-farfullo el ojilavanda tan quedamente que su tono se volvió sobrio y algo cruel

Kai le miro como una insignificante basura, indigno a sus ojos, eso era, se había desilusionado un poco esperaba una verdadera batalla en contra del mejor caza recompensas del mundo, era una leyenda, _por favor_ a sus ojos no era mas que una buena farsa excelentemente montada, había intentado utilizar a Max para protegerse, eso era algo cobarde, cerro sus ojos ladeando un poco su cabeza, casi escupiendo en la actitud de Kuznetzov, ahora que Max estaba a salvo todo se resumía a solo cumplir con su tarea.

-"ese pequeño morirá, ya que gracias a el lastimaste a mi mascota"...-afirmo el chico tosco seguro de sus palabras, con un tono colérico, se había puesto arrogantemente de perfil, mostrando sus rasgos aguileños, sonriendo y mirando esta vez amenazante y furico al bicolor-"pensé que nadie había sobrevivido al ver tu rostro, en verdad eres una decepción"...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin sentirse un poco intimidado por la mirada hastiada del bicolor

El bicolor permaneció callado, aquel ser ni siquiera valía un poco como para hacerle gastar saliva, aunque en algo tenia razón nadie que hubiera contemplado su rostro vivía.

-"deberías preocuparte mas por ti, ya que tu también haz visto mi rostro,"...-ironizo Kai siguiendo su juego

Dejo sus palmas boca arriba, y dos grandes flamas salieron de ellas, Kai agacho su rostro con los ojos cerrados en una pose burlona, lentamente abrió sus orbes carmesí provocando un sudor frió en su acompañante, sus ojos se habían estrechado enormemente, sus ojos solo se veían como un reflejo demoníaco, sonrió torcidamente al igual que su compañero, haciendo disminuir la sonrisa de Boris...

-"y morirás por ello"...-

Continuara...

_**Notillas de Kanna**_

_kanna: huju! trabajo terminado_

_ck.ka: aja el capitulo 2 ¡listo!_

_kanna: y ahora ¿por que tan animada? ..?_

_ch.ka: estas ciega o que? ya apareció Hitoshi n¬n öuö_

_kanna: si ya apareció Hitoshi, y Takao, aunque Hitoshi parece ser un rey muy cruel y tirano a mí me parece muy sobre protector, y en verdad tiene sus motivos,_

_ch.ka: pero con Takao no...-.-_

_kanna: eso es por la devoción que muestran uno por el otro, creo que de cierta manera sienten que son lo único que les queda en el mundo_

_ch.ka:que lindos...TT/TT_

_kanna: además los dolores de ambos también tienen que ver con su joya _

_ch.ka: coincidencia?_

_kanna: no, solo azares de la escritora, XP, pero la cuestión de las joyas cada vez se vuelve más intrigante..._

_ch.ka:(muy reflexiva)si, es cierto, pero...Kai se vio hermoso ÖwÖ_

_kanna: n/n o si, el precioso Kai, es nuestro ladrón del fénix, ya lo habían adivinado, supongo, si no...pues ya lo saben, nuestro lindo fénix acaba de ver algo frustrados sus planes ahora que Boris apareció..._

_ch.ka: si, oye que onda con Boris?..._

_kanna: ah! veras, nuestro pelilavanda es un intrigante viajero, del cual ahí que esperar lo inesperado, Boris es impredecible, y bastante explosivo, mas aun detrás de todo eso las razones de Boris son un misterio, nadie sabe por que lo hace, pero aunque parezca algo un tanto loco Boris no es lo que parece..._

_ch.ka: y Yuriy que onda con el... ..?_

_kanna: pues diré que mi pelirrojo hermanillo tendrá muchas cosas que arreglar, (Boris una de ellas);además de que su cabeza comienza a perderse en el pasado y con el asunto del ladrón pues la verdad, esta perdido, pero Yuriy es muy inteligente y practico, claro mientras asuntos personales no se involucren. Nuestro neko parece comenzar a poner en orden sus ideas, eso es bueno pero parte de su personalidad le hace tomar las cosas a la ligera, de vez en cuando, y con el lindo neko... _

_ch.ka:KAWAII!_

_kanna:¬¬U...como iba diciendo con Rei nunca se sabe..._

_ch.ka: no se pierda el próximo Cáp. de Fallen Ángel_

_kanna: no mas Gumdan para ti...-.-U_


	3. Trampa

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kanna: hola hola, aquí vamos de nueva cuenta con un Cáp. mas de Fallen ángel ojala y lo disfruten

ch.ka: y si no, pierdan el tiempo leyendo, y ya después mandan cartas bomba a la autora

kanna: te has dado cuenta de que indiscutiblemente tú también sales afectada?¬¬

ch.ka:o.o... ..? es cierto...-.-

kanna:...u.uU...tonta...

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Fallen Ángel_**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†_**¥§Knn§¥†**_

**Cáp.3**

**"Trampa"...**

Dejo sus palmas boca arriba, y dos grandes flamas salieron de ellas, Kai agacho su rostro con los ojos cerrados en una pose burlona, lentamente abrió sus orbes carmesí provocando un sudor frió en su acompañante, sus ojos se habían estrechado enormemente, sus ojos solo se veían como un reflejo demoníaco, sonrió torcidamente al igual que su compañero, haciendo disminuir la sonrisa de Boris...

"y morirás por ello" 

Aquellas flamas se volvieron 2 esferas llameantes que se hallaban suspendidas en las palmas de Kai, el bicolor lanzo ambas en diferentes direcciones, para acorralar a Boris, justo detrás de ellas el también se lanzo para no desaprovechar cualquier intervalo...

Aquellas bolas de fuego se dirigían a él a demasiada velocidad, pero aun así no le impresiono, cerro sus ojos y coloco las manos en sus bolsillos, esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo la primer bola, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, la segunda bola parecería que se impactaría en su rostro, al venir de frente a el al girar, pero en un acto muy rápido, la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, saco su mano derecha del bolsillo y detuvo el puño del bicolor que intentaba impactarse en su cara...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y estos brillaron de una manera burlona, claramente lo retaban a hacer algo mejor, fue en ese momento que Kai comprendió que ningún truco barato serviría en su contra. Boris lo miro y su sonrisa creció enormemente, levanto su mano estiro su dedo índice, y lo comenzó a mover de un lado hacia otro, en un vaivén curioso de negación

"eso no se hace..." dijo a manera de burla, con un ligero toque de desdén

Boris saco su mano izquierda rápidamente, aprovechando que su acto había confundido un poco al bicolor, estrello su puño en el estomago de Kai, este se inclino hacia el tomándolo de los hombros y sujetando su camisa en lo que parecería ser un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, Boris pensó que había logrado su objetivo de golpear al bicolor, bajo un poco la guardia y su cuerpo ligeramente se relajo...

Kai miraba el suelo aun presionando la camisa de Boris, cuando sintió que el había bajado su guardia que ahora su cuerpo no oponía ninguna resistencia, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Boris para darle un poco mas de realismo a su actuación, presiono la camisa con un poco mas de fuerza, y se dejo caer de espaldas llevando con sigo a Boris, sin soltar su agarre de la camisa, coloco su pie en el estomago del pelilavanda, y lo arrojo por encima de su cuerpo...

Sonrió en el aire al ver el cuerpo de Kai en el suelo, y se sorprendió que tuviese la fuerza necesaria como para arrogarlo por los aires, giro sobre su eje para caer de pie sin ninguna dificultad, volvió a dejar sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a reír de forma estridente y al parecer muy divertida, fuera de toda burla, simple y divertida...

Kai por su parte, se incorporo como si nada lanzándole una mirada fría al ojilavanda al escucharlo reír. Debía medir la fuerza de Boris, ese encuentro seria largo...

"eres muy astuto, evitaste mi golpe, y fingiste que lo había logrado solo para tomarme desprevenido, no cabe duda de que sabes tu negocio" halago el pelilavanda al fénix

Boris cerro sus ojos, al momento de sonreír, al mirarlo, Kai se sintió por demás ofendido, Boris quería jugar con el, y se mofaba al subestimarlo, la mirada de Kai endureció, al ver el gesto del pelilavanda, su aura roja se hizo presente, y se volvía mas amenazante, había quedado de perfil a varios metros del arrogante Boris, lentamente se enderezo mirando de frente hacia el, sus piernas se abrieron un poco para, mantenerlo firme en suelo, sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho, y sus manos quedaron cerca de su rostro, en sus ojos el fuego de una flama se reflejo, y en la separación de sus dedos varias plumas rojas aparecieron, su aura se volvió llameante, y comenzó a crecer, se volvió idéntica a una flama, de tonalidades azules rojas y anaranjadas...

Lanzo aquellas plumas directamente hacia los pies de Boris, y estas cayeron formando un circulo al derredor de el, la sonrisa de Boris se amplio aun mas, cuando vio las plumas en sus pies resplandecer y después estallar causando un estruendo enorme, y levantando una enorme cortina de humo...

Kai miro los al derredores esperando alguna seña de Boris, el humo se dispersaba lentamente, mas nadie se hallaba en el lugar que anteriormente Boris ocupaba, justo como lo había esperado, un ataque tan débil como el que había lanzado, solo ponía a prueba la velocidad del cazador Kai necesitaba predecir sus ataques...

Cuando al fin el humo se disipo, Kai permaneció quieto relajo su cuerpo, aun cuando sintió esa presencia en su espalda, un mechón cubrió sus ojos, y su espalda termino por relajarse

Boris se hallaba a su espalda, parado de perfil, un mechón lavanda cubría sus ojos, y al igual que Kai permanecía quieto, sus manos aun se hallaban en sus bolsillos mostrando la falta de necesidad que había tenido, un claro reflejo de su falta de esfuerzo...

El silencio cayo sin que nadie contara el tiempo, solo el sutil sonido del viento y el agitar de sus cabellos traía vida a la escena...

Los labios de Boris esbozaron una sonrisa mezclada, satisfacción y maldad se debatían

"¿decepcionado?..." 

"para nada" dijo llanamente el bicolor

Una hoja callo entre ambos lentamente, Kai volteo al mismo tiempo que Boris, la hoja se incendio a mitad de camino, sus manos se enfrentaron en un choque de energía, sus manos distanciadas, palma contra palma sin llegar a tocarse, las energías mantenían la distancia, las manos de Kai centelleaban y unos remolinos de fuego las envolvían desde sus muñecas, descendiendo hasta chocar con la energía de Boris, la energía de Boris se manifestaba de otra manera, fuertes remolinos de un color sutilmente lavanda...

El encuentro fue tal que sus energías causaron un vació que estallo mudamente y los lanzo hacia atrás, haciéndolos inevitablemente retroceder y ceder un poco...

Boris observo satisfecho como la silueta de Kai desaparecía de sus ojos, se mantuvo expectante mas un suceso inesperado le tomo por sorpresa.

Sintió una enorme presencia detrás de él que logro congelar su sangre, un certero instinto le hizo retroceder, y voltear para encarar a su contrincante, dos rubíes comenzaron a brillar con malicia extrema. El rostro de Kai se hallaba impávido, sus ojos no reflejaban temor alguno y sus labios se mantenían en un gesto inexpresivo carente de toda emoción o sentimiento, por mero instinto sus pies se movieron dando un paso más hacia atrás. Su razón exigía a su mirada lavanda no dejara de examinar al bicolor. Su falta de emociones le impedía predecir el siguiente movimiento de Kai. De pronto se sintió satisfecho y sonrió al encontrar a un oponente digno de él.

"lograste desconcertarme 'Kai'" dijo en tono burlón pero Kai pudo percibir el respeto escondido detrás de ese tono "¡y no solo eso! tu presencia es algo que nunca antes había enfrentado, creo que en verdad me divertiré" sentencio el ojilavanda

Boris se movió a una velocidad intensa corrió por detrás de los árboles intentando acechar al bicolor, lentamente se acercaba a el en un movimiento de zigzag, su paso disminuyo considerablemente al ver a Kai concentrado y confiado, de pie en el mismo lugar, la amenaza se hizo presente y se volvió alarmante la tranquilidad de Kai, de cierta manera su confianza estaba crispando sus nervios hasta desconcertarle y hacerle dudar...

Una suave brisa de ceniza candente pareció desprenderse del cuerpo del bicolor, sus ojos volvieron a esa tonalidad color sangre, y su boca se torció dejando escapar una risa estridente y siniestra, sus pies se movieron dando un rápido rodeo que tomo al joven Kuznetzov por sorpresa, le tomo por el cuello de su camisa, y la presiono, su risa se volvió torcida ante su acto sintió con agrado un extraño escalofrió morboso que corrió por toda su espina, el mismo escalofrió que solía sentir cuando mataba...

Una sombra cubrió los ojos del pelilavanda, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa planeada y satisfecha...

Lentamente levantaba los pies de Boris del suelo, aquella satisfacción era eclipsada por una inquietud. ¿Boris se hallaba mas ligero de lo que esperaba, ó ¿Algo ahí no era correcto, fue cuando lo vio sonreír una sonrisa, despreocupada y descarada.

El cuerpo de Boris pareció volverse ligero en sus manos, noto como aquel cuerpo se volvió transparente e incoloro se volvió viento, un ligero torbellino que se perdió en sus manos para solo un pequeño mechón de cabellos lavanda cayó al suelo desconcertando a Kai. -_astuto, pero aun no lo suficiente-_, pensó. Sintió el mayor insulto en su vida, su sangre pareció encenderse tomo el mechón furico en su mano derecha y lo apretó con demasiada fuerza y dirigió su mirada colérica hacia la copa de los árboles...

"¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Boris!" el grito de Kai resonó en la copa de los árboles, y como si estas pudiesen responderle, Kai las observo a la expectativa.

Un sutil eco se escucho en los al derredores, se escuchaba como si dos palmas se juntasen y golpearan una a la otra, ubicando aquel sonido en la penumbra, Kai obligo a su visión a enfocar las palmas que producían ese sutil sonido de un aplauso pausado...

"¡_bravo!_ me has sorprendido mucho 'Kai' además de que me has divertido bastante" sonrió cínicamente Boris, saliendo de la penumbra del bosque y dejando que la pálida luz de la luna golpeara su rostro

Kai se sintió, perturbado por aquella sensación de satisfacción y desafío, pero por muy divertido que le pareciera todo eso debía acabar, aun quedaba por saldar la humillación sufrida, reconocía que Boris era único, el simple hecho de haber seguido su rastro le daba mucho crédito, pero el haber intentado atacar al pequeño rubio, era suficiente motivo para matarlo, sus ojos endurecieron al recordar el cobarde ataque de Boris, y su aplomo termino por acabar su diversión...

"no creo que solo quieras algo de diversión" siseo Kai venenosamente

Boris comprendió que su tiempo se agotaba al igual que la paciencia del peliazul, si deseaba consumar su plan debería convencer de un modo eficiente al ladrón, sabia que Kai no aceptaría cualquier amenaza, y alguna presunción de su parte le negaba la posibilidad de un rápido rendimiento, por lo poco había escuchado del ladrón del Fénix, Kai no aceptaría con facilidad la derrota, mas sin embargo el conocía la manera mas efectiva de 'persuadir' al bicolor...

"Es verdad Kai no estoy aquí para divertirme" afirmo el pelilavanda extrañamente sereno

Kai lo miro intrigado, por una extraña razón supo que ese comportamiento diferente le traería problemas. Un mal presentimiento logro ahogar su corazón por instantes, lo acallo y fijo su atención de lleno al cazador

"estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo" comenzó Boris

Una esfera lanzada deliberadamente hacia su estomago le hizo callar, a pesar de haberla evitado, esa esfera se halló muy cerca de lastimarle, quemo su ropa dejando un rastro de humo por su paso, no tuvo tiempo para mas, una nueva esfera, se dirigía hacia su rostro, la evito pero los ataques comenzaban a caer de manera furiosa, como una tormenta, salto rápidamente doblando su espalda hacia atrás, sus manos sirvieron de apoyo, y el cayo de cuclillas, de inmediato salto, al caer una esfera, que por poco le quemaba los pies, dio un salto hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano, la herida en su estomago ardía, al parecer Kai había logrado hacerle un poco de daño y había logrado quemar su piel, se colgó de un solo brazo de la rama, al sentir el escozor en su herida, dio un giro hacia adelante cuando una esfera se dirigía a el, ahora quedo en cuclillas en la rama, pero de nueva cuenta una esfera se dirigía a el, salto y cayo al suelo de rodillas, su mano izquierda se poso en la herida, por el esfuerzo antes realizado la herida comenzaba a sangrar, su rostro sudo al aguantar el dolor y ahogar un gemido, su brazo cayo en el suelo fuertemente, evitando el cayera por completo.

Kai le miro altanero y arrogante, Boris le había subestimado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de manera dolorosa, se planto cerca de el, y su vista se torno pasiva, pero ese deje de clara satisfacción no desapareció de ella...

Ahora su orgullo dolía mas que su herida, Kai le había demostrado que subestimarle había sido un grave error, lo comprendía, pero el ser confiado también era el error de Kai y se lo demostraría de la misma manera dolorosa, comenzó a reír lleno de gracia, y se incorporo...

"estas buscando la joya del ojo del tigre" 

Kai lo miro, fuera de cualquier sorpresa, le miro intrigado, algo analítico, y bastante pensativo, gracias eso Boris recupero su aliento, se levanto con algo de dificultad, y se tambaleo, volvió a llevar su brazo a su estomago, sintió algo de dolor y su vista se nublo a causa de ello...

"aun eres un novato..." 

El comentario de Boris, hizo que la sangre de Kai hirviera en sus venas, a pesar de la impresión de verse descubierto, ahora le quedaba mas que claro que ese cazador sabia de todas sus acciones en palacio, sin duda ya llevaba tiempo observándole y acechándolo, se regaño mentalmente al ser tan descuidado y no percibir tal amenaza, ya habría tiempo de remediarlo pero por el momento debía ocuparse de Boris su manera confusa de actuar le causaba mucha intranquilidad. Hasta ese momento un Boris altanero y lleno de confianza se había mostrado, un rival lleno de energía e ímpetu. Sin embargo de un momento a otro parecía que se había dejado vencer por alguna razón.

"¡maldito seas! ¿Que demonios pasa con esta herida?" dijo harto al no poder evitar el ardor que causaba y que con cada minuto que pasaba la herida se hacia mas dolorosa

Fue sacado violentamente de sus propios pensamientos, la voz exigente y caprichosa de Boris le demandaba una respuesta mas como acto de presunción, que incluso podía ser disfrazado de bondad Kai miro de lleno a Boris después de haber mirado a la nada. Sin cambiar la inexpresividad de su rostro, Kai explico al ojilavanda

"mis esferas de energía no son algo común" 

"puedo notarlo" interrumpió sarcástico con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

Kai cerro los ojos al ver a Boris, recargarse en el tronco de un árbol aun dolido de manera llana sin emoción alguna impregnada en su voz, ni siquiera en su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron manteniéndose fijos, e inexpresivos en Boris...

"al ser rozado por ellas, algo del calor permanece en el cuerpo de mi rival, mientras mas esfuerzo haga, el fuego que intento esquivar ahora le consumirá lentamente" 

"Como si de una caldera se tratara" completo risueño el cazador

Con una sonrisa Boris suspiro mientras, una presencia partía como un rayo su mente. La treta había acabado, por fin aquello que había esperado había hecho su anuncio, aquel pequeño malestar que había sufrido era un precio muy bajo comparado con la recompensa. Miro a Kai sus ojos se mostraba fieros rapaces incompasivos, tan claros y sinceros que parecía que la muerte se reflejara en ellos, solo cerro los ojos en un acto falso de resignación.

"ahora, es tiempo para que el 'novato' acabe contigo" sentencio quedamente el bicolor, dio un paso al frente de una manera demasiado lenta

Una daga de fuego se formo de una flama salida de la palma de Kai, llevo su paso sereno, demasiado tranquilo tanto que pareciera que no quería apresurar mas de la cuenta la muerte de su rival, miro a Boris tambalearse, y reacomodarse en el tronco mas eso poco le importo, presiono el mango de la daga, y le levanto trazando un arco, que resplandeció por la hoja...

"en verdad eres impaciente" sonrió dolorosamente

Boris dio un salto inesperado, a juzgar por la herida del cazador, Kai no esperaba tal movida, Boris había saltado por encima de su cabeza hasta quedar a su espalda, dando un par de piruetas para alejarse del, Kai volteo lentamente, vio a Boris caer de su última pirueta, lo vio tambalearse para caer y toser un poco...

"me has causado muchos problemas ladrón, creo que es hora de pagarte con el mismo favor" su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y el esfuerzo del ultimo salto había afectado mas de lo debido a sus sentidos, y su vista estaba a punto de desaparecer, se hallaba nublada y aturdida

Kai dio un paso saboreando de antemano la victoria, en verdad esperaba un poco mas de esfuerzo por parte del legendario _Halcón de plata,_ se hallaba decepcionado por el pobre desempeño del cazador y por su patética forma de prolongar su propia muerte, su paso se detuvo al ver aquel semblante en el cazador,la risa en el rostro de Boris le confundió de sobremanera, se sintió perdido por instantes, sobre todo cuando el pelilavanda comenzó a reír de manera muy estridente y fuerte, como si la cordura le hubiese abandonado, y la locura le dominara, el cuerpo de Kai tembló cuando la mirada de Boris de poso en sus ojos, clavándose fuertemente, sus ojos se habían estrechado maliciosos, y brillaban de manera malvada, carentes de alguna compasión, una mirada que se volvió aplastante. Kai se mantuvo quieto y fue cuando en medio de aquel silencio aterrador, que un suave sonido se escucho a lo lejos, y que con cada segundo que pasaba se escuchaba mas cerca, presto atención a ese sonido, su instinto le exigía le prestara atención, su corazón bombeo demasiada sangre a todo su cuerpo, excitado por aquella sensación preocupante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mostrando su concentración, aquel sonido parecía como un batir de alas...

"parece que ahora, las cosas cambian y tendrás que escucharme" sentencio el halcón

El tono excesivamente confiado de Boris le mantuvo a la expectativa, escucho un trinar que provenía de las sombras justo a la espalda de Boris, un gran halcón de alas plateadas, volaba en dirección de Boris, los ojos de Kai se abrieron incrédulos, cuando al bajar la mirada justo en las garras del halcón un pequeño rubio yacía inconsciente, envuelto en la pequeña capa que Max solía usar para arroparse del frió, brazos y piernas colgaban en el aire, mientras Kai impotente miraba desde el suelo, intento dar un paso al frente pero la voz de Boris le detuvo

"¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!" ordeno el ojilavanda ya bastante exasperado por el dolor que causaba la herida y con su paciencia pendiendo de un delgado hilo

Kai apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, su ceño se frunció y apretó los dientes para no decir nada impertinente que pudiese poner en riesgo la vida del pequeño

"vaya...el gran ladrón del fénix se vuelve indefenso cuando tocan a su pequeño" 

Falborg se poso en una rama a la cabeza de su dueño y trino en seña de amenaza, una de sus garras se abrió en cuanto Kai intento dar un paso, el fénix por fin desistió

"¿que demonios quieres?" siseo Kai

Boris se levanto dificultosamente del árbol y sonrió de manera descarada y argentina, sabia que ahora tenia a Kai a su completa merced y esta vez tenia la garantía, ó por lo menos la mitad de ella, si al final el rubio no era de interés para el fénix bien podría matarlo, mandar todo al diablo y comenzar con el primer plan, y aunque no era muy factible que eso pasara, no estaba por demás el pensarlo, dolorosamente coloco su mano frente a la herida, se aseguro de que Kai no perdiera detalle de él y contesto.

"en primera: deseo deshacer tus molestas técnicas, y en segunda: aclarar ciertos asuntos con la joya del '_ojo de tigre'..." _

Suspiro mientras su energía se concentraba en su mano, una onda que entro en su estomago, resplandeció suavemente abriendo paso entre su carne, a una pluma roja que salía de ella, Boris suspiro ahora aliviado, junto con esa pluma todo el ardor y escozor que había llegado a sentir había desaparecido...

Kai le miro asombrado, y esto para Boris no paso desapercibido, le sonrió a Kai burlonamente, y de una manera cínica, contesto a su duda

"si, he podido descifrar tu técnica, también pude percatarme cuando arrojaste esta pequeña pluma junto con esa esfera" giro la pluma en sus dedos antes de desvanecerla...

Kai aun se sentía algo aturdido, su prioridad era Max pero parecía que a Boris poco o nada le interesaba, y esto lograba confundirlo, sabía que Boris tenia bajo su poder a Max para hacerlo escuchar, el pequeño rubio se había vuelto su garantía...

"Kai, te esperare mañana, en la taberna de Mariam, el _Saint shield, _ella me conoce y se que nos dará un poco de privacidad, no estaba en mis planes perder tanto tiempo pero, se que tu no querrás desesperarme, todo es por el bien del pequeño" 

"¿es una amenaza?" dijo preocupado el bicolor

"si lo es" soltó Boris

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo en el bosque de pronto sitio un enorme dolor en su espalda y después de eso todo había quedado oscuro. Una sensación petrifico su pequeño cuerpo y sus pupilas enfocaron todo al derredor, vio a ese halcón de alas plateadas, quiso apartarse pero el halcón le tenia muy bien sujeto, Max comenzó a ponerse nervioso al percatarse de que nada había a su espalda, lentamente volteo la vista, y pudo ver un enorme vació oscuro, sus manos temblaron y se aferró fuertemente a las patas del Halcón...

"KAI!" exclamo Max, al ver al bicolor en el suelo

La voz aterrada de Max termino con el aplomo del ladrón, llevo su vista rápidamente a la copa del árbol, Max estiraba su mano hacia el, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas presas del pánico...

"tranquilo Max, en un momento te bajare de hay" intento calmar al pequeño y cierto modo calmarse a el mismo

Boris compartió una mirada fugaz con su halcón, y este a orden suya libero a su presa dejándola caer el vació, Kai observo su caída como si esta ocurriera lentamente, mientras Max solo cerraba sus ojos esperando golpear de lleno el suelo, no esperaba que el golpe hubiese dolido tan poco, pero así era, el golpe ni siquiera le había dolido, algo aturdido comenzó a recuperar noción de lo que pasaba a su al derredor, sintió la textura tosca de algo rozando su mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos aun temeroso, pudo ver que aquel sujeto que le daba miedo, había detenido su caída con sus brazos y ahora lo cargaba, volteo sus ojos confusos a Kai...

Kai había palidecido su respiración volvía lentamente después de haberla contenido, ahora le quedaba mas que claro que las 'peticiones' de Boris tenían que ser escuchadas o el las haría escuchar, de un modo u otro. Su vista pasó de Max a Boris, el cazador sonreía de manera descarada y burlona ante su expresión, con clara satisfacción de saber que lo tenía a su completa merced...

"tu pediste que bajara de ahí" sonrió el ojilavanda

El fuego de la cólera brillo en sus amatistas, para extinguirse tan rápido como había aparecido, se tranquilizo con mucho esfuerzo y relajo su cuerpo en una muda seña de tregua, Boris sonrió complacido a la decisión del fénix, y se dispuso a dar órdenes...

"sabia decisión Kai, ahora, ya sabes donde te veremos Max y yo, te estaremos esperando al anochecer" 

Boris dio un súbito brinco hasta la copa de los árboles, Falborg se transformo en aquellas alas platinas y se fundió con su amo, Boris levanto el vuelo y lo miro estático en el cielo, paso su mano por el rostro aterrado de Max y este volvió a quedar inconsciente...

"espero que seas lo bastante prudente, como para no cometer una locura" 

Boris se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque, Kai se quedo quieto, por varios minutos pareció ser una estatua viviente que se hallaba en el bosque, procesaba lentamente todo, la expresión aterrada de Max se repetía dolorosamente en su mente, la expresión de Boris aparecía detrás de cada imagen del pequeño rubio Max, aquella sonrisa cínica despreocupada y falta de compasión. Apretó los puños y se dijo mil veces a si mismo que debía enfriar la cabeza si quería sacar algo productivo de la situación, sabia que si precipitaba las cosas nada bueno podría pasar, sobre todo si el bienestar de Max se hallaba en las manos de Boris, suspiro derrotado, pero tranquilamente tomo la situación, o al menos se obligaba perpetuamente a hacerlo, olvidar la sangre en sus venas y volverla hielo puro, también tenia la seguridad de que Boris no se atrevería a tocar al pequeño ya que era su única garantía con el...

"demonios" suspiro claramente frustrado

Se acerco al árbol en el que el y Max habían dormido, recogió su pashmina del suelo y la hecho descuidadamente sobre su hombro, evitando mirar el lugar que Max hubiese ocupado en cualquier momento, camino hasta que su silueta se perdió en las penumbras del bosque.

# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ±Kai Hiwatari± # # # # # # # # # 

Le había buscado toda la mañana, y comenzaba a desesperarse, caminaba por los jardines con el cuerpo tenso, como era posible que en una situación critica como la que acababa de pasar, y su tutor no se encontrara en ninguna parte, simplemente era inconcebible, su padre aun se encontraba algo débil, se había llevado una gran impresión, por lo que ahora se encontraba en cama, y él como hijo del rey debía tomar decisiones en lugar de su padre, al menos en lo que se recuperaba...

Una suave sakura, llamo su atención al caer frente a él, la miro nostálgica caer en la palma de su mano, extrañamente aquella sakura le recordó algo que no había querido pensar en todo el día, cierta mirada carmesí que le había decepcionado, se sintió el hombre mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, un simple ladrón, un simple ladrón, le repetía su cabeza, y algo que se negaba a escuchar, estaba ahí clavado en lo mas profundo de su ser, en algún momento seria oportuno escucharlo, conociendo aquello que no quería oír hizo oídos sordos a algo que le traería mas problemas de lo que jamás habría imaginado...

Soltó de mala gana la sakura, su rostro se volvió triste y una sombra acabo con el brillo de sus ojos, siguió su camino en busca de su tutor, sus pasos distraídos lo llevaron a una enorme cascada detrás de palacio, de una altura próxima de unos 5 metros, en ella el joven príncipe solía entrenar, cual seria su sorpresa al levantar la vista y notar a cierto pelirrojo a mitad de la cascada meditando al parecer...

Aquella imagen hizo dudar un poco al joven príncipe, que le sucedía, su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma descontrolada, y sus mejillas parecían arder, y ¿que significaba ese calor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo?

No pudo evitarlo, Yuriy lucia diferente a otras veces, era la primera vez que veía a Yuriy en tremendas 'fachas' llevaba un pantalón delgado blanco de tela muy fina, el agua que se destilaba por él, se adhería cínicamente a su cuerpo, y para empeorar la situación, aquella prenda ¡lucia traslucida con el agua!

Su torso era mejor de lo que Rei había imaginado, era delgado sí, mas eso no evitaba que cada músculo de su cuerpo se marcara de una forma muy detallada, los brazos de Yuriy que por lo regular parecían delgados, no lo eran, hasta ese momento Rei se percataba todo lo que ropa ocultaba de su tutor.

Su estomago se lleno de nerviosismo cuando lentamente Yuriy comenzó a abrir los ojos, Rei dudo: ¿salir corriendo o quedarme a seguir observando?...

Se sorprendió al notar que su tutor estaba en un completo trance, su concentración era tal que nada de lo que pudiera pasar, llamaría su atención, los ojos de Yuriy simplemente no enfocaban nada, como si el mundo mismo hubiera desaparecido a su al derredor...

Estaba completamente impresionado, el aura de Yuriy comenzaba a crecer, se tornaba de un color azul como sus ojos, una suave brisa llamo su atención, el viento a su al derredor comenzaba a enfriarse, suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer al derredor suyo, Rei tomo uno en su palma, tal vez seria una ilusión, conociendo a Yuriy todo era posible, se percato de que no lo era, el copo enfrió su mano en cuanto lo toco, era increíble el poder que su tutor podía desplegar, solo alguien poderoso como Yuriy podría hacer nevar en plena primavera.

Conforme el aura del pelirrojo aumentaba, el agua de la cascada comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, en contra de su cause natural, en lugar de caer, el agua comenzaba a subir causando olas, en el medio de la cascada, por el encuentro de ambas corrientes, el agua parecía correr del aura del pelirrojo...

En un enorme despliegue de poder, Yuriy abrió sus ojos de golpe expulsando toda su aura, un fuerte sonido retumbo levantando una enorme nube de nieve...

Rei no tuvo mas opción que cubrir sus ojos y rostro con su brazo, para evitar que aquella nube le cegara, al comenzar a disiparse, la silueta de Yuriy comenzaba a aparecer lucia tranquilo, nada cansado, Rei observo el rostro inerte de Yuriy, mirando de nuevo a la nada, su respiración desapareció a la segunda impresión, la cascada completa había quedado congelada, enormes estalactitas apuntaban al cielo al congelarse repentinamente...

Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar todo a su al derredor, sus ojos árticos comenzaron a recuperar su brillo natural, sin rastro de cansancio si quiera una mínima seña de esfuerzo, Yuriy respiro fuertemente llamando la atención de Rei, quien fijo su mirada algo asombrada sobre su tutor.

"¿Dime príncipe te agrado el espectáculo?" dijo con un ligero toque de alarde e ironía

Yuriy noto como el cuerpo de Rei daba un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz sin comprender realmente el gesto le miro algo extrañado.

"¿te ha comido la lengua el gato, príncipe?" sonrió

Aquella sonrisa pareció volverle a realidad, y sonrió de vuelta a su tutor, aun era muy impresionante todo aquello que Yuriy parecía saber, nunca dejaría sorprenderlo, eso era seguro, Rei se acerco a su tutor caminando por el río congelado, y posándose orgulloso frente a el, le miro burlonamente...

"¿puedo saber como vas a salir de ahí?" 

Rei apunto con su mirada al cuerpo de Yuriy sus pies estaban atrapados en el río congelado, atrapado casi hasta la cadera, Yuriy miro el pequeño inconveniente que su pupilo le había dicho, un brillo casi imperceptible de burla comenzaba a nacer en sus bellas turquesas.

"OH, ya veo ¿tu crees que esto es un inconveniente?" pregunto irónicamente el tutor

"no, en realidad me pregunto si te quedaras ahí hasta que la primavera derrita tus desastres" sonrió el gato mientras ponía sus manos apoyadas en su cadera

"puedo esperar a que la madre naturaleza haga su tarea o simplemente puedo hacer esto" afirmo con completa seguridad el pelirrojo

Yuriy arranco un cabello de su cabeza, y Rei le miro extrañado, apunto y lo lanzo justo a la cascada, el cabello se clavo y comenzó a desaparecer, al introducirse en ella formando delicadas ondas de un color azul celeste, el cabello termino de introducirse, en unos breves instantes el suelo congelado en el que Rei se encontraba parado se disolvió, el cause de la cascada volvió a correr lentamente, y aquella gruesa capa de hielo desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, los pies de Rei sintieron al hielo transformarse en agua, y de inmediato al no tener un apoyo, caer en ella.

Rei salió a la superficie buscando aire, y buscando a Yuriy para reclamar, lo vio como el caminaba hacia la orilla, arrogante y seguro, se levanto rápidamente y lo jalo del brazo haciendo a su tutor caer bruscamente en el agua.

Sus mechones de cabello revuelto escurrían por su cara, y con una mirada de claro fastidio en contra de ellos los lanzo lejos de ella, para así poder mirar a cierto alumno rebelde que le había tirado.

Ambos sentados en medio del río comenzaron al reír, el gesto de la cara de Yuriy había arrancado una carcajada, aquel sutil puchero infantil que hacia su tutor en contra de sus molestos mechones, le había hecho reír sin ninguna malicia, Rei sostuvo su estomago intentando recuperar sus buenos modales pero de nada le sirvió, su risa continuaba a pesar suyo y aquella risa, alebrestada había contagiado a su vez al pelirrojo...

"te hacia falta relajarte ¿no es así Yuriy?" dijo Rei entre risas

"Al igual que tú" contesto el pelirrojo

Yuriy se levanto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la inocencia de Rei siempre ayudaba en los momentos mas críticos, ofreció su mano al joven príncipe y le ayudo a levantarse, cuando Rei estuvo de pie, Yuriy fijo su mirada en el horizonte, el palacio lucia majestuoso desde ese lugar, y aunque las torres era lo único que se podía apreciar, le hacían sentir una enorme incomodidad, le recordaban a Yuriy sus labores.

Rei noto ese gesto en su tutor y miro las torres, de igual manera, un momento de diversión no podía acabar con la tensión que se sentía en palacio, tal vez no seria de mucha ayuda, pero aun así quería creer que podría ayudar a Yuriy en algo...

"¿que has sabido del incidente de la llave?" 

Yuriy volvió su vista a el, y le miro algo indeciso de comentarlo, respiro profundo y suspiro, cerro sus ojos apretando los puños y volvió a mirar a Rei, ahora mas decidido, con toda aquella circunstancia era su deber informarle, debía estar prevenido, esta vez lo miro fríamente y con brillo singular que el príncipe no descifro.

"La fortaleza atacada no tenia en su poder la llave..." 

La confesión de Yuriy le tomo algo desprevenido, todo lo que el mundo sabia de aquella fortaleza, es que era el recinto donde se guardaba, la llave que abría la bóveda de la torre, en la cual era guardada, la conmemorativa joya de _'el ojo de tigre', _su boca se entreabrió debido a su asombro, e intentando decir alguna frase, mas pensándolo un poco que podía decir? no fue si no hasta que Yuriy salio del agua que el reacciono, miro a su tutor sentarse en el prado verde cerca de la cascada, le imito, Rei se sentó a su lado y permaneció callado esperando que Yuriy hablara, ahora solo escuchaba el sonido de la brisa, el suave viento que provocaba, su mirada expectante se poso de nuevo en Yuriy suplicando una respuesta, mirándolo fijamente, de una manera algo intensa, pero aun sin exigirle nada, el mutismo de Yuriy le impaciento un poco y al ver que el no pretendía hablar medito un poco sus palabras

Se sumergió en un mar de pensamientos buscando la manera mas adecuada de decírselo, antes de volver a comenzar respiro profundamente intentando, lograr calmarse para poder explicar las cosas de una manera objetiva...

"la fortaleza era un símbolo, un símbolo de paz, esa fortaleza, guardada en su poder, la joya de la _'escama del dragón'_ la joya mas importante de la familia Kinomiya..." utilizo un tono solemne para intentar hacerle comprender a Rei lo critico de la situación, llego a pensar que Rei enfadaría un poco por que le hubiese escondido una información de esa magnitud y que por circunstancias poco agradables se enterara pero por el contrario Rei, pareció entenderlo ya que no pregunto nada, que no fuese sobre la joya...

"pero, por que tanto misterio, ¿que clase de valor encierran las joyas como para que alguien las desee?" inquirió el joven soberano

"buena pregunta príncipe, su valor es difícil de catalogar, para muchos es mas un objeto conmemorativo y representante, para otros es un tesoro, incluso un diamante en bruto, puede que haya joyas de mucho mayor valor, para un ladrón común pero... tu mismo has comprobado que ese hombre no es común" 

Bajo la vista fijándola en el pasto, a pesar suyo el recuerdo de su mirada, el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con el, volvió a su cabeza junto con un fuerte deseo de volverle a ver para hacerle pagar su ofensa, sacudió un poco su cabeza definitivamente no era un buen momento de cavilaciones absurdas y sin sentido.

"Ese ladrón" continuo Yuriy "no busca hacerse rico, ni cobrar fama, sus motivos aun me son algo confusos, pero si quiere las joyas de los cuatro reinos, sus ambiciones deben ser grandes" 

Fijando de nuevo su atención a las joyas Rei recordó algo de sus lecciones de niño, si no mal recordaba su antiguo tutor le había dicho que en la antigüedad 4 familias habían sido las encargadas de proteger los poderes, que las cuatro bestias les habían dejado; contaba la leyenda que hubo una época de Caos y desorden, en la que los humanos no fueron capaces de crear un balance, magos se enfrentaban contra los humanos, intentando detener la guerra de poderes entre reinos, se decía que las deidades de la naturaleza habían aceptado un pacto con los hechiceros, todos los elementos de la tierra se habían aliado con ellos para detener la devastación, las cuatro familias principales que lucharon en contra de la época de guerra, el mismo provenía de aquella estirpe, los hechiceros que se habían aliado eran los lideres de familias pacifistas, convertidos en el equilibrio de cuerpo y espíritu; habiendo recibido estos poderes, se habían finalizado guerras y conflictos, era tiempo de paz, para establecer un mejor equilibrio con la naturaleza, cada familia decidió regir en una parte de esta tierra, los Kinomiya, eran los herederos del cielo, capaces de manipular el viento a su voluntad, habitarían las tierras montañosas del norte, la familia Mizuhara, los manipuladores del agua, herederos de los mares, cuidaban las costas del Sur, La familia Hiwatari, los dueños del fuego, prometieron cuidar la paz desde la zona del Este, por ultimo la familia Kon la familia de Rei, dueños de la tierra, con capacidades sorprendentes de controlar la estática de su al derredor cuidarían con empeño las tierras del Oeste. A grandes rasgos esa era historia, se decía que las piedras habían sido formadas, por los 4 grandes, los primeros hechiceros que habían recibido el poder, había quienes incluso creían que el poder de estos hechiceros aun vivía dentro de las joyas, muchas fabulas rondaban en cuanto a la naturaleza de las joyas pero ninguna podía ser comprobada lo único que era seguro era que las joyas no eran algo común, y poseían un poder extraño que nadie podía controlar...

"Maestro, me esta diciendo que las fabulas narradas acerca de las joyas ¿no son mentiras?"... la incredulidad que se percibió en Rei alarmo un poco a Yuriy

"No lo se, ahí quienes opinan que las 4 joyas poseen un poder enorme, que juntas podría ser algo catastrófico, pero aun así las joyas se dice, que provienen de los 4 grandes, se necesitaría un poder mas grande que el de ellos para que pudiese controlarlo, esa es la parte que me asusta príncipe" 

El semblante de Yuriy palideció y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si analizasen un futuro que el deseaba fuera muy improbable.

"quieres decir, ¿que ese tipo puede ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para controlarlas?" vacilo el príncipe al notar la expresión de su tutor

Miro a Rei serio y determinado, haciéndole entender cuan importante era el asunto, Rei pareció comprender, y fijo su mirada atenta en su tutor.

"Rei" mala seña Yuriy le había llamado por su nombre "necesitare tu ayuda si es que no queremos morir en las manos de ese ladrón" 

Rei cerró sus ojos resignado, el que Yuriy le pidiera ayuda en ese tono casi suplicante era algo muy serio e importante como para tomarlo a la ligera

"dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré" dijo príncipe decidido

Yuriy fijo sus hermosos ojos árticos en Rei, y su mirada tembló al verlo tan decidido y firme, a la vez de verse indefenso, e incrédulo, en los ojos de Yuriy la imagen reflejada de Rei parecía volverse una nueva, un chico de cabello lavanda, mas antes que algún nuevo detalle apareciera, el reflejo volvió a ser el de Rei, mientras Yuriy volteaba la mirada intentando borrar todo rastro de aquel recuerdo doloroso.

"muy bien esto es lo que hará joven príncipe" 

# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¶Yuriy Ivanov¶ # # # # # # # # # 

El carruaje se detuvo justo frente a la entrada de palacio descendió débilmente, y cubrió sus ojos al recibir la luz de golpe, sonrió algo divertido, se dispuso a caminar dentro de palacio, una escolta le seguía cuidadosamente, alerta de sus pasos, 2 guardias caminaban frente a el y dos mas cuidaban de su espalda y aunque se mostraba algo incomodo con la situación, para el exagerada, no llevaba a molestarle, fue guiado al ultimo piso de palacio, el único piso reservado para la familia real, la escolta se detuvo justo frente de una enorme puerta de madera, un leve toquido por parte de uno de los soldados, le anuncio, y una voz ronca del otro lado le dio el paso, los guardias abrieron la puerta por el, una habitación enorme le esperaba.

Una gran alcoba se hallaba frente a el piso relucía, reflejando el brillo del sol que entraba por la ventana, examino con detenimiento la habitación notando a un hombre anciano sentado en un sofá alto, justo al costado izquierdo de la habitación, aquellos ojos dorados se posaron en el, y brillaron con alegría para recibirle, el invitado sonrió complacido y mirando con algo de nostalgia, comenzó a caminar sin premura al anciano, con paso firme y decidido, lleno de confianza a pesar de estar ante una figura tan importante como lo era el rey, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos cuando el anciano se puso de pie para recibirlo, sus ojos azules, brillaron con extrema ternura al ver al anciano ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

El anciano rey estrecho su mano y dio un breve abrazo al hombre mucho mas joven que el, con una sutil seña de cabeza le invito a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás que se hallaban a un lado del suyo.

Acomodo su trenza sutilmente a un costado, en su hombro, para no lastimar su espalda con el alto respaldo, la dejo caer acariciando un poco las puntas, y mirándolas de un modo algo vanidoso, pero disfrutando de su propio acto

Ren le observo algo contrariado, y sonrió levemente cuando los labios del rubio se curvearon un poco mostrando su blanca sonrisa satisfecha, volvió a acomodarse en su sofá, y cuando al fin logro una posición cómoda para el, miro al ojiazul, su sonrisa satisfecha se planteo en su rostro alegre por tan esperada visita...

"Mistel me alegra que hayas podido venir, aunque ciertamente el baile fue ayer por la noche" aseguro con fingido enfado

Mistel sonrió de vuelta con una sonrisa inocente, logrando solo contrariar al soberano.

"pero, pensé que seria menos incomodo para mi el ver a Rei en una situación menos...formal, que incluso verlo en el transcurso del baile, ¿no es así tío? además Rei sigue mostrándose reacio a los deberes reales" 

Ren suspiro resignado al notar el rumbo al que Mistel deseaba llevar la conversación, siempre hallaba la manera de arrastrar a Rei a sus locuras, sin que realmente pasara a mayores, Mistel era hijo de la hermana de su difunta esposa, un primo lejano de Rei por llamarlo de alguna manera, debido a la cercanía que había tenido su esposa con Mistel cuando este era tan solo un niño, Mistel había crecido muy cerca de su hijo, algo que era muy bueno, para su desarrollo, pero algo que resultaba poco beneficio para sus deberes reales, Mistel era introvertido, salvaje de una manera indomable, desde niño había mostrado una falta de respeto a las reglas y tradiciones impuestas por su pueblo, pero a pesar de todo ello, era un joven muy responsable, pero solo cuando el lo consideraba prudente, sabia a la perfección que Mistel era testarudo y en muchas ocasiones caprichoso, cosa que en su infancia le atrajo muchos problemas, mas aun cuando creció, después de la muerte de su esposa Mistel había aprendido sabiduría y prudencia debido a la dolorosa perdida, ya que de alguna forma consideraba a su cónyuge como su madre.

Miro de nueva cuenta a Mistel, y observo que la sonrisa del joven había sido remplazada por una mirada completamente expectante, y analítica, meneo la cabeza al entender las intenciones del joven y atendió su muda pregunta

"imagino que te han puesto al tanto de la situación" afirmo el rey

Mistel callo un momento esperando más por parte de su tío, al no escuchar nada mas por parte de él, cerró los ojos con un aire solemne y continuo

"me entere de lo ocurrido en el baile, a mi también se me dio la noticia de la fortaleza, mas considero el prudente que esto solo concierne a la familia ¿no es así tío? 

Mistel le miro buscando su aprobación, siendo esta concedida, Ren se reacomodo en su sofá y recargo su cabeza en su brazo en seña de una clara frustración...

"Mistel, hijo mió, he de confesarte que me siento inútil en una situación así, ya no soy un joven vigoroso como tu o como mi hijo, estas cargas se están volviendo muy pesadas, creo que por fin la edad me ha alcanzado" 

El tono amargo del soberano, entristeció un poco al rubio, le miro condescendientemente, Ren lucia desmejorado y cansado, a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido severas, Mistel logro percibir la tristeza debajo de ellas, con sutil movimiento se puso de pie se acerco al rey y se arrodillo justo en frente de el depositando un tierno beso en la mano recargada en el brazo del sofá, el rey contesto su acto de igual manera y con su otra mano acaricio la sedosa cabellera del joven...

"Por eso es que he venido, para poder ayudarte en lo que pueda solo pídelo y lo haré"... afirmo el rubio con ojos crisalidos y hablando suavemente casi en susurro

La charla se torno muy amena, Mistel converso con su anciano tío alrededor de una hora, mas el rey notaba cierta inquietud por parte de su sobrino, durante toda la charla, hacia un sutil gesto, miraba la puerta insistentemente, como si esperara algo, y ciertamente no se equivocaba al pensar que ese algo era su hijo, Mistel sentía un gran aprecio por Rei y eso era algo que nunca pondría en duda, sonrió débilmente cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación, miro divertido al rubio y añadió

"¿por que no vas a buscar a Rei? probablemente se hallé en los jardines con Yuriy" 

Mistel le miro con algo de duda, haciendo que la sonrisa del rey aflorara por completo, sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie

"¿no te molesta tío?" pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta y haciéndolo mas que nada como un acto de cortesía

Ren meneo la cabeza en seña negativa y haciendo un ademán dando, toda la pauta para marcharse

"no hijo mió, creo mas adecuado el que estés con Rei y Yuriy, debido a mi edad, creí que lo mas prudente seria encomendar la tarea de la fortaleza a ellos, además Rei tiene que aprender muchas cosas aun, y no creo que haya mejor maestro que su tutor, por favor Mistel ayúdales lo mas que puedas" termino de una manera aristocrática el rey y mirando a Mistel con cierto brillo de complicidad

"así lo haré" 

La formalidad de reverenciar al rey se presento y después de ello, Mistel salio de la habitación con el firme propósito de buscar a Rei, su mente divagaba en el asunto que su tío le había comentado entre su platica, le había confesado los detalles acerca de lo sucedido en ultimas fechas de palacio, también había sido testigo de la frustración de su tío al sentirse inútil, sintió una oleada de furia cuando recordó la imagen de su tío apretando los puños al comentarle el pequeño incidente del comedor, y sintió el odio crecer ante la posibilidad de que alguien se hubiese tenido la osadía de intentar lastimar a Rei, su mente se vio distraída, al notar a una hermosa moza de palacio, que tímidamente le sonrió al sentirse inspeccionada por el joven rubio...

Mistel sonrió de manera lasciva viendo la reacción de la joven, y esta se acentuó más cuando la noto sonrojarse...

_"aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de encontrar a Rei"..._

Definitivamente esa era la forma de ser de Mistel, confiada y despreocupada, la mentalidad de Mistel siempre se basaba en una simple frase, todo para bien o mal acababa, así que por lo mismo no encontraba nunca suficiente razón para preocuparse de mas, camino directamente a la joven y con una hermosa sonrisa le saludo.

# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¥Rei Kon¥ # # # # # # # # # 

Los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara pero, en ese mañana sentía que algo era diferente, abrió sus ojos aun adormilados, y entorno su cabeza sin mucha noción, agradeció estar en algo tan suave, conforme despertaba se percataba mas de las cosas, el lugar en el que estaba, una cama, en lugar del tibio calor que lo acompañaba todas las noches, la comodidad de la cama en definitiva no superaba la comodidad y placer que sentía al dormir en el pecho de Kai, muchos menos podría brindarle el sentimiento de protección que sentía con el, confundido miro a su al derredor se hallaba en un cuarto de madera, polvoso y al parecer viejo...

Se puso de pie al notar que estaba solo, se despabilo y aun confundido miro al derredor, recordaba vagamente lo que había ocurrido, ese sujeto le había capturado, y ¿Kai? Fuese por cualquier razón no podía recordar que había sucedido con el, Max sintió como su garganta se hacia un nudo, y el deseo de llorar se hacia inevitablemente presente, sus ojos se cristalizaron y el pequeño cayo de rodillas al suelo, suaves gotas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, cuando por leves instantes pudo ver la figura de Kai, segura y gélida, a pesar de la visión algo borrosa, Max se dio el valor suficiente para encarar la situación...

"Kai vendrá por mi" 

Max intento darse valor para contener su llanto y deposito aquella confianza incondicional en Kai sabia, _quería creer _que Kai no le abandonaría. Limpio las lagrimas que habían escurrido dejando su cara un poco ceniza, sonrió alegremente y subió de nuevo a la cama, tenia que ser valiente, no sabia la razón exacta de por que pero, si Kai siempre le decía que tenia que ser valiente, solo por Kai lo seria, se tapo con las sabanas y permaneció sentado esperando alguien llegara...

Max volvió a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, y ahora que por fin podía dejar de ver doble se dio cuenta de que cerca de un pedestal, escondido en una esquina se hallaba aquel halcón que le había capturado, Max se encogió un poco al sentir la mirada rapaz del animal, mantenía sus ojos fijos en el, como si lo cuidase, el sol entro lentamente iluminando un poco la habitación, las alas color plata resplandecieron al recibir aquella sutil luz...

Max emitió un pequeño gemido, sorprendido cuando el ave abrió sus alas y trino, quedo maravillado por la esplendida figura del animalito, y solo ahora le parecía que era mucho mas dócil de lo que el creía, Max extendió su mano fascinado, como queriendo alcanzar al precioso halcón...

Para sorpresa de Max el halcón voló directamente hacia su cama y se poso a los pies de esta, viendo fijamente a Max, el aun fascinado por la majestuosidad del ave, se movió hacia adelante quedando en cuatro patas...

El halcón produjo un delicado gorgoteo que por momentos asusto a Max haciendo que su mano se detuviera, Falborg miro a Max de manera mas pasiva, y Max a su vez lo entendió como una invitación a tocarlo, con algo de indecisión acaricio la cabeza del ave, esta se movió un poco ladeando su cabeza, provocando un mayor contacto con la mano de Max, el pequeño sonrió complacido sin duda alguna el animalito no era tan feroz como se mostraba, probablemente solo seguía las ordenes de su dueño pensó Max...

En la habitación continua Boris abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir ese calor tan singular correr por sus venas, y posarse en su pecho, esa sensación que desde hace tanto no le embargaba, una sensación de ser querido, la sensación de un cariño inocente nacido de una sonrisa, sus ojos se impregnaron de un dolor inimaginable e insoportable del cual la soledad de su corazón fue testigo...

Termino por abrir los ojos despabilándose miro con algo de tedio aquello que se hallaba en su pecho, sin ningún cuidado se sentó en la cama despertando bruscamente a la joven que yacía con él, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron molestos por la forma poco cordial con la que había sido despertada, su piel blanca aun era sujeta del brazo por la fuerte mano de Boris, que prácticamente la había arrojado lejos de si, miro con gesto enfadado a Boris, y sus finos labios se habían curvado en una seña de advertencia...

"linda manera de agradecer el que pase la noche contigo" reclamo la joven

Boris le miro de manera pedante, pero sintiendo claramente como el hastió comenzaba a correr por sus venas lentamente, sonrió cínicamente mientras tomaba por la barbilla a la chica, su cabello largo se acomodo a su espalda cayendo sutilmente y acariciando su piel desnuda...

"Mariam, se que yo no tengo derechos de exclusividad contigo, así que el que permanezcas a mi lado toda noche no es decisión mía" dijo con un ligero tono mordaz y cínico

Su mirada se volvió llana e indiferente, para Boris la joven solo era una diversión, un entretenimiento que acaba justo cuando el quedaba satisfecho...

"Además" hablo quedamente a su odio y llevando la mano de la joven en un viaje por su pierna ascendiendo lentamente hasta la parte central de su cadera "si te quedas, es solo porque quieres estar con él" 

Mariam presiono levemente la entrepierna de Boris, y suspiro al sentir la húmeda lengua del pelilavanda, en el lóbulo de su oreja...

"es por eso que soporto tus malditas costumbres, bastardo" 

A pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, Boris sonrió complacido, esa actitud siempre terminaba por satisfacerlo, sin cuidado alguno quito la mano de Mariam, y la arrojo bruscamente a un lado se puso de pie, se paseo por la habitación completamente desnudo, buscando con algo de desinterés sus ropas regadas por el suelo, mientras la lasciva mirada de la chica de cabello azul, le perseguía en su tarea...

Jugando un poco con la situación el pelilavanda se vistió lentamente, con movimientos sutiles acariciando levemente su piel, y volviendo su tarea un divertido juego, abotono su camisa alisándola para marcar mas su pecho robusto y bien formado, sonrió divertido y orgulloso al notar como la mirada de la joven se mantenía concentrada en admirar su tarea, subió los pantalones rozando sus muslos y abotonándolo de manera lenta y sensual, Mariam había llevado su mano muy cerca de su propio pecho y comenzaba a acariciarse lentamente, Boris corto toda acción, eso le bastaba con eso era suficiente para que la mujer no le negara nada al menos por un buen rato, con un movimiento brusco acomodo su saco, despertando así a la fantasiosa chica...

"tengo que ir a ver al niño" 

Mariam le miro extrañada conocía de bastante tiempo al irreverente de Boris y aun le parecía muy extraño, había llegado por la noche con ese pequeño en brazos y eso le había confundido, su propia curiosidad termino por vencer el miedo que le provocaba el pelilavanda, sabia que algo que molestaba en definitiva a Boris era que alguien preguntara por sus asuntos, pero al menos le debía eso después de todo se hallaba albergado en su taberna...

"Boris"... le llamo algo dudosa, sus preguntas se atoraron en su garganta al ver al hombre voltear con esa mirada tan implacable y autoritaria, sus ojos fríos le advirtieron que procurara sus palabras, ya que no tolerarían cualquier insolencia...

"ese...niño... ¿quien es? espero y no te moleste el que lo sepa" su voz se apago ante la mirada incompasiva de él...

"ese niño es un negocio, y es todo lo que necesitas saber" dijo tajante el ojilavanda

Su tono de voz le provoco un horrible escalofrió, Boris tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo jalo lentamente para salir, rió de manera lúgubre, al sentir el miedo de Mariam correr por todo su ser, sin duda alguna ella conocía sus capacidades cuando llegaba a perder el control, le conocía solo lo suficiente como para saber a que atenerse, si se comportaba algo imprudente con el, o cometía alguna impertinencia que llegara a molestarle, miro por ultima vez la frágil silueta de joven, y sonrió lleno de inocencia, una extraña mueca que solo lo hacia ver mas amenazante...

La puerta se cerro al fin, vaciando la tensión que se había formado en la habitación, ciertamente Boris era una persona de cuidado, mas Mariam disfrutaba la extraña atención que solía prestar el pelilavanda a ella, definitivamente Boris era un hombre demasiado varonil en muchos aspectos, estaba segura de que la mujer mas difícil e intratable podía caer presa de su misterioso encanto, por los dioses! el cuerpo de Boris le había mostrado los placeres que podía recibir como mujer, y el simple hecho se que fuera un tipo rudo, hacia mas interesante el asunto sin duda alguna se volvía una ninfomana cerca del pelivanda, tapo su boca al sentir como sus entrañas se revelaban al recordar la imagen de Boris, esa mezcla de cinismo, y desden que tanto terror le provocaba, miro por la ventana con una mirada insegura y llena de terror, sacudió la cabeza e intento borrar aquella sensación, Boris podría ser el peor hombre del mundo pero siempre resultaba un sujeto demasiado fiel, por lo menos podía contar que la fidelidad de Boris se hallaba con ella, mas aun así debía llevar sus pasos con mucho cuidado...

Su paso seguro resonó en el pasillo, hasta una puerta cercana, se detuvo enfrente de ella y respiro profundamente intentando olvidar y relegar aquel calor que corría por sus venas, abrió con lentitud la puerta y observo a Max acariciando la cabeza de su ave...

Max escucho el sonido de la cerradura ceder, miro con pánico la puerta abrirse muy lentamente, aquel hombre de cabellos lavandas se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con un semblante neutro, por unos instantes Falborg pareció desconocer al recién llegado, adopto una posición justo frente de Max extendió sus alas intentando lucir mas amenazante y chillo en forma de advertencia, parecía como si quisiera proteger al chico...

Boris abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, nadie había hecho amistad con Falborg, Falborg nunca había dejado que nadie aparte de el le tocara, y mas sin embargo el ave se había dejado mimar por el pequeño rubio con una facilidad que le había parecido increíble...

"Falborg" musito y entrecerró un poco sus ojos mirando fijamente al halcón

Falborg gorgoreo mas tranquilo al reconocer a su dueño, sus alas descendieron y se relajaron, Max aun veía asombrado como aquella ave había tenido la actitud protectora con el, aun desafiando a su amo, pero también ¿podía haberlo tomado por sorpresa o no?...

Max observo al pelilavanda caminar hacia la cama y acariciar la cabeza del animal como el antes lo había hecho, Boris mostraba un semblante neutro y fuera de toda emoción, eso no le asustaba, Kai solía tener la expresión que el, entro en un poco mas de confianza al notar que ese hombre en cierto modo se parecía a Kai, podía percibir su dolor, era grande muy grande, tan aplaste e incontenible que tuvo la enorme sensación de llorar...

Boris observo como el rubio lo observaba con escrutinio, repentinamente sus ojos azules se habían llenado de un sentimiento de compasión, le miraba y a la vez intentaba comprenderle, _absurdo_ grito su mente, era solo un niño no podía aun comprender sentimientos tan complicados como la compasión, el odio, y el rencor...

Sin cambiar lo neutro de su semblante miro al rubio, y este salto a su movimiento

"¿como te llamas?" pregunto el pelilavanda

Max titubeo un poco, pero desistió a la mirada implacable de Boris

"Max...me llamo Max, ¿tu como te llamas?" 

podía ver claramente el miedo en la mirada de Max pero le sorprendía que a pesar de su temor le confrontaba, claro de una manera infantil, se había hecho a la clara idea de que el pequeño lloraría y se quejaría preguntando por el ladrón, pero no era así, Max intentaba mostrarle que no le intimidaba...

"Mi nombre es Boris" 

Un silencio callo en la habitación y todo pareció congelarse, aun algo tímido Max aparto su mirada de aquellas orbes despiadadas, fijo su mirada en sus manos que se hallaban reposadas en los muslos de sus piernas

"en donde esta Kai?" 

Boris le miro sin mayor importancia y dejo que Falborg fuese a posarse en el pedestal, sabia de lleno que esa pregunta aparecería tarde o temprano, y por motivos más profesionales que cordiales, debía contestar al pequeño, acaricio su saco alisándolo de manera obsesiva, se acerco a la ventana y miro por instantes el reflejo de Max en ella

"vendrá por ti en la noche... traeré tu desayuno, no podrás salir de aquí, por la tarde traeré mas comida" indico el pelilavanda mirando con indiferencia al rubio

"¿puedes quedarte conmigo?" dijo Max sorprendiendo al cazador

# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® §ßoris Kuznetzov§ # # # # # # # # # 

"si crees prudente el que yo haga eso, entonces lo haré" confirmo Rei con total confianza

"si, pero recuerda que no quiero que te arriesgues mas de lo necesario, además de que no podrás comentarlo con nadie" 

El tono severo de Yuriy, no admitía replica o cuestionamiento alguno, si así había decidido Yuriy que fuesen las cosas, bien, así serian, no tenia por que dudar de él, confiaba ciegamente en que Yuriy había tomado la decisión correcta, además daba gracias por que su tutor le considerara lo suficientemente apto para la tarea...

Rei siguió caminando a su lado, justo a la entrada de los jardines Rei pareció escuchar un sonido algo... diferente, parecía ser la respiración agitada de alguien, Yuriy detuvo su paso y sus ojos endurecieron, y boca se torció en una mueca de hastió, Rei se detuvo casi por inercia, segundos después de detenerse un fuerte sonido ronco se escucho, Rei lleno de curiosidad intento dar un paso hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos, pero la impetuosa mano de Yuriy en su pecho se lo impidió de manera firme, el príncipe miro extrañado a su tutor, su expresión de hastió fue algo que confundió, Yuriy no le miro por que pudo notar que su tutor esperaba algo

Un suspiro de satisfacción se dejo escuchar detrás de un árbol, poco después un joven rubio de cabello trenzado salía con un aspecto un poco informal, su pantalón se hallaba desabrochado, el tenia su mano dentro de el acomodando afanosamente su camisa fajándola, atento a su labor, percibió esas miradas en el, una de ellas llena de incredulidad y la otra llena de reproche y disgusto...

Levanto su mirada viendo con orgullo como no se había equivocado, la mirada ingenua pertenecía a su querido primo Rei y la mirada irascible pertenecía al tutor de su primo, Yuriy, Mistel sonrió satisfecho al terminar su tarea de arreglar sus ropas, pero al ver la mirada dura que Yuriy le dirigió la cambio por una mirada llena disculpa...

Rei miraba incrédulo a su primo, en primera no sabia de su llegada y en segunda, ya había logrado satisfacer sus ansias cruzo una rápida mirada con Yuriy pidió disculpas a su tutor por la actitud de su primo...

Sus ojos adquirieron ese tinte compasivo contra el cual Yuriy no solía pelear, rodó los ojos al ver a Mistel acercarse...

"Rei, querido primo tiempo sin vernos" 

El rubio abrazo afanosamente a su primo con vivacidad, acaricio su espalda un par de veces y después le tomo por los hombros esperando su respuesta...

"si Mistel hace poco mas de medio año que no se noticias tuyas" 

"es por eso que decidí verte" dijo alegre Mistel

Yuriy le miro y le reverencio ligeramente siendo correspondido por el rubio.

Rei intercambio una ligera mirada fugaz con Yuriy, pidiendo consejo y haciéndolo cómplice del asunto en palacio, ciertamente Rei no consideraba apropiada la visita de su primo, aunque le alegraba verlo ahora sentía que no era buen momento, Yuriy acordó con el en muda seña, sin duda entendía y apoyaba a Rei, en definitiva ese no era el momento mas indicado como para soportar las extravagancias de Mistel...

Mistel les miro suspicaz y fue un excelente actor en fingir una confusión...

"sucede algo Rei?" 

Rei sacudió la cabeza en negación y miro a Mistel cordialmente...

"claro que no, pero...tal vez lo mejor seria volver a casa" 

Mistel rió de una forma clara y vivaz, como si algo le pareciera muy gracioso, Yuriy le miro enarqueando su ceja en seña interrogativa, y Rei por su parte parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Mistel tan divertido, en conclusión ninguno de los 2 entendía lo que le pasaba. _ Se volvió loco_ se dijo Yuriy viendo a Mistel reír, y bastante confundido poso su mirada en Rei, él por su parte solo alzo los hombros, sin comprender la broma de la cual Mistel se reía...

Los ojos de Mistel se cerraron maliciosamente, mientras su risa cesaba...

"si quieres cuidarme del asunto del ladrón, ya estoy enterado y de hecho me quedare para ayudar" la voz del rubio sonó escabrosa y no aceptaría ninguna replica se opusiese quien se opusiese, el permiso de su tío lo tenia y era lo único que necesitaba...

Miro a Yuriy de manera presuntuosa, endureciendo claramente sus facciones, con la mirada le aclaro que tendría que soportarlo ya que estaría un buen tiempo ahí, Yuriy devolvió su mirada al rubio fríamente, a pesar de ser ordenes del rey eso no cambiaria su actitud por el. Ambas miradas se enfrentaron...

"vaya, así que ya has hablado con mi padre" deducio el neko

Rei sonrió de manera satisfecha un poco resignada, agradecía la ayuda de Mistel, pero en realidad se preguntaba si era una buena idea, no noto como la mirada de su tutor se debatía con la de Mistel, el rubio fijo sus orbes en Rei al verlo alzar la mirada, sonrió como si nada y se mostró tranquilo ante la tensión que se presentaba entre Yuiry y el.

"espero no te moleste Yuriy mi presencia" 

Sus turquesas relampaguearon antes de cerrarse, Mistel sabia a la perfección que en presencia de Rei ocultaba su desagrado por el, además de que su propia ética con su trabajo le obligaba a tener 'buenos modales' para con el, aquel comentario había surgido con el único propósito de evidenciarlo de alguna manera con su pupilo, pero si en algún momento Mistel había pensado que lo lograría se había equivocado...

"por supuesto que no, este asunto es delicado y creo que se necesitara la ayuda confiable de los miembros de la familia, sobre todo ahora que el rey esta débil" 

A pesar de su tono pasivo, Mistel sabia que Yuriy no estaba de acuerdo en lo mas mínimo con su intromisión, pero como el lo había dicho, su tío se hallaba en muy mal estado, y eso de algún modo lo comprometía, pudo percibir la falta de interés por parte de Yuriy a seguir su juego, y como el lo había supuesto no lograría sacarlo de sus casillas...

Rei miro algo analítico la situación, se tenso un poco al percibir la confrontación de su tutor y primo, no hallaba la verdadera razón de porque ambos se mostraban tan incómodos en presencia del otro, por una parte ambos por su carácter diferían demasiado, Mistel era muy relajado a las situaciones tensas, era mucho mas que Rei mismo, y Yuriy por su lado era demasiado estricto consigo mismo y con los demás exigiendo a todo a momento una actuación perfecta, sabia que esa era la mayor confrontación, aun así había algo mas que Rei no podía saber pero si percibir una tensión mas allá de su propia visión. Intentando relajar un poco más la situación, después del silencio sepulcral que había caído Rei tomo por un hombro a Mistel y le sonrió...

"en ese caso no veo mayor problema, por que no regresamos a palacio y discutimos que se hará con el ladrón, o mejor aún por que no me cuentas que es lo que has hecho Mistel" dijo animoso el neko

El rubio sonrió complacido, no podía negar que la atención de su primo hacia él, significaba una victoria enorme sobre Yuriy. El pelirrojo miro como Mistel se erguía triunfante sobre el, era mas que claro que Mistel se percataba de su antipatía por el, y, al menos por su parte, no se molestaba en evitar el enfrentamiento contra el rubio, aunque en ocasiones como esa Yuriy se veía atado a la cortesía real, para con Mistel, siendo el primo de Rei gozaba de algunos privilegios por encima de el. La mirada de Mistel volvió a posarse en Yuriy y su sola mirada fue suficiente para poner en claro su arrogante victoria, alzo levemente la ceja en un movimiento casual, un movimiento que incitaba a Yuriy hacer algo, que le retaba y a la vez se escondía de Rei...

Sin embargo aquel sutil gesto no paso desapercibido para Rei, noto como los ojos de su tutor centellearon a tal atrevimiento, pudo adivinar las claras intenciones de Yuriy de no darse por vencido, además de aquel sutil brillo en su mirada que avisaba a Rei las intenciones de Yuriy de despellejar vivo al rubio...

"Yuriy acaso no ibas a la biblioteca, me habías comentado que había algo que querías revisar" ...

Los ojos de Rei brillaron en muda suplica, al pelirrojo se calmo casi por completo, y el lo noto al verlo cerrar su ojos recobrando su característico aire gélido, arrogante y altanero. Bueno no era del todo lo que el príncipe deseaba pero al menos ya era un inicio el separar a ese par, evitando así una catástrofe.

Su tutor recupero su aplomo al darse cuenta que estaba dejándose llevar por Mistel y que Rei con sus mas que obvias intenciones le había recordado su madurez, y el como no podía dejarse llevar por una actitud tan caprichosa y poco racional, opto por simplemente callar y recuperar esa frialdad tan característica en él, sus ojos turquesa volvieron a ser aquellos espejos, que tan solo reflejaban arrogancia y burla, sus labios volvieron a curvarse en aquella mueca torcida, falta de diversión y llena de presunción...

"es verdad joven príncipe, ahora si me disculpan, joven Mistel me alegra su visita, en verdad _Rei y yo _nos hayamos complacidos" ahora miro a Rei "joven príncipe agradecería que pusiera al corriente al joven, y que ud. decidiera en que nos puede ayudar" 

El énfasis en aquella frase '_Rei y yo'_ hizo mas que vibrar su sangre, considerándolo una vana insolencia, y casi una blasfemia, como se atrevía a dar tremenda afirmación, los ojos azules del rubio se estrecharon llenos de odio en contra del pelirrojo. Justo antes de marcharse Yuriy reverenciaba a Rei y lentamente volteaba hacia Mistel siendo mal recibido por aquella mirada tan poco amable, el rostro de Mistel lucia muy tenso, cosa que hizo aflorar la sonrisa de el pelirrojo, inclino su cuerpo en exagerada reverencia, demasiado lenta y precisa para ser considerada natural...

"si me disculpan" 

Un triunfante Yuriy se alejaba, mientras Mistel le veía casi impotente, sus pies se habían clavado prácticamente en el suelo, o al menos así lo sentía, sus pies parecían plomo puro, y la tensión en su cuerpo solo le ayudaba a empeorar las cosas...

"Mistel" ...susurraba quedamente Rei para reprochar a su primo

Aquella expresión en Rei, sus ojos felinos maliciosamente cerrados en clara seña de reproche contra el, y sus labios torcidos hacia abajo le hacían ver por demás enfadado, Mistel perdió la noción de Yuriy y solo se enfocaba en la expresión dura de Rei, sonrió alegremente y paso su brazo por los hombros de su primo, golpeo débilmente su pecho, mientras Rei cruzaba los brazos en seña de su disgusto...

"Rei" comenzaba en tono lastimero el rubio

"no" impuso Rei "no me gusta que trates así a Yuriy, y bien lo sabes; no tenias que provocarlo de esa manera" 

Mistel se sintió levemente ofendido por el comentario de Rei, lo único que le faltaba: ¡que defendiera al pelirrojo y no a el, Mistel apoyo sus manos en su cadera indignado por tal actitud de Rei, simplemente era irracional y estupido, no pretendía pelear con Rei por el, por este pensamiento fue que el rubio en lugar de calmarse, solo logro alterarse mas, trago su saliva espesa, y esta se atoro como un pesado grumo en su garganta...

"esta bien, no debí provocarlo, perdóname por ello, tratare no sentirme tan celoso de Yuriy, ¿esta bien? pero aun eso no va impedir que me sigan desagradando sus arranques de supremacía y altivez..." 

"¿acaso por que son mas grandes que los tuyos?" ...declaro el príncipe

Los ojos de Mistel se entrecerraron peligrosamente, al ver la determinación en la postura de Rei, acallo esa furia que por momentos se agito en el y volvió su mirada al gato

"no seria mejor ir a un lugar para tomar algo, y platicar, tu sabes lejos de las presiones de palacio" dijo con toda la intención de salir de ese tema

La sonrisa picara de Mistel dejo claro a Rei que su primo se refería a aquel 'lugar' una taberna en el pueblo que frecuentaban cuando eran tan solo unos adolescentes descarriados. Rei rió un poco nervioso, a la imprudencia de su primo, pero daba gracias el que dejara el tema de Yuriy a un lado por otro lado, con el problema del ladrón encima no se hacia buena idea el salir de palacio a 1 noche de su encuentro con el.

Mistel observo a su primo dudando y prefirió insistir

"OH vamos Rei, solo saldremos a tomar algo" y fue cuando el semblante de Mistel se volvió algo sombrío "además de que hay algo que no te he dicho y que no puedo mencionarte dentro de palacio" 

Mistel susurro de manera tan queda, solo para ser escuchado por el príncipe, como si temiese que alguien mas pudiera escucharlo, el semblante de Rei se torno muy pensativo y meditabundo, la seriedad que había impregnado la voz del rubio no dejaba dudas de que se tratara de una broma, toco su barbilla en seña de la meditación que presentaba, miro a Mistel directamente al rostro y su semblante se torno serio...

"De acuerdo, iremos al '_sait shield' _por la noche " ...

Sintió una horrible corazonada al escuchar a Mistel con ese tono tan impropio de el, una cosa era la falta de atención que solía mostrar su primo, pero era ya motivo de preocupación el que algo le conturbara, y Mistel claramente había sonado aturdido...

Sin más Rei dio la vuelta siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio, mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad

# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¥Rei Kon¥ # # # # # # # # # 

"puedes quedarte conmigo" ...

La voz de Max había sonado tan clara y decidida que le había asombrado, y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que en esos momentos le daba la espalda a Max el rubio hubiese podido notar su expresión sorprendida, Falborg trino de una forma extraña, rompiendo el silencio y trayendo de vuelta a Boris, lentamente se dio vuelta hasta mirar de lleno al pequeño...

"¿Y que pretendes con eso? no soy tu nana, ya te lo dije solo deseo hablar con el ladrón" 

A pesar de la rudeza de las palabras de Boris, la ingenuidad de Max hizo que estas pasaran desapercibidas, sin advertir el peligro que realmente significaban, sonrió tímidamente al sentir de lleno la mirada de Boris en el, junto sus dedos jugando un poco y comenzó

"Es que no quiero estar solo, y se que tu tampoco, es por eso que yo" ...

Las palabras de Max se vieron interrumpidas por el azotar de la ventana, el viento se arremolinaba al derredor de Boris, iniciando a sus pies y acabando en su cabeza, sus ojos mostraban furia y Max los veía aterrado...

Sin duda había sido una insolencia por parte del pequeño al siquiera dirigirle así la palabra, ¡el no sabia nada, ¡el no entendía nada, no podía atreverse a decirle algo que el mismo se había negado por tanto tiempo. La furia comenzaba a nublar su juicio y por breves instantes se olvido incluso de las consecuencias que podría acarrearle con el ladrón, el siquiera tocar un fino cabello de su rubia cabellera, la incertidumbre tanto tiempo reprimida en su corazón no le permitía ver con claridad las cosas, obnubilado por esa sensación se dejo dominar.

El cazador dio un paso al frente que para Max se volvió eterno, intento moverse, pero el miedo mismo había petrificado su cuerpo, su mirada temblaba llena de terror, las lagrimas comenzaban a manifestarse cada vez que Boris daba un paso hacia el...

Boris tomo el brazo de Max de manera brutal, fue en ese mismo instante que toda la habitación a su al derredor desapareció precipitadamente, ofuscado por la nueva visión intento dominarse y comprender que sucedía, en medio de la oscuridad pudo divisar su propio cuerpo, parado en medio de un hermoso resplandor azul, podía verse a si mismo!. Su mente se volvió una maraña de pensamientos, preguntas que se presentaban, toda duda temor e incertidumbre desapareció al ver de lleno la imagen frente a sus ojos su silueta era rodeada por varios árboles que se mantenían en la oscuridad, mientras sus siluetas era bañadas sutilmente por el resplandor del suelo, se hallaba en su típica pose despreocupada, y como era su costumbre sus manos se hallaban en sus bolsillos. Justo frente de si, pudo ver como una nueva silueta invadía el lugar, el contorno de un joven un poco mas bajo que el, su sangre se congelo al ver esa cabellera pelirroja como el fuego, aquella persona que por tanto tiempo había querido olvidar. Pudo ver como el pelirrojo se acercaba a el, con una mirada triste y perdida, sus suaves manos se posaban sobre sus mejillas, para después darle un repentino abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, aquellas turquesas temblaron al sentir ese contacto, siendo correspondido, a pesar de solo estar observando, Boris tuvo la impresión de sentir su cuerpo temblar, vio su mano deslizarse por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo para tomarlo suavemente, y lentamente obligarlo a voltear y robar un beso de aquellos labios, siendo en ese momento correspondido en su caricia.

Abrió los ojos enormemente y pudo ver de nueva cuenta la habitación vieja de madera, su respiración era agitada y aun no podía controlar lo trémulo de su cuerpo, cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, miro de nueva cuenta a Max, el rubio le miraba con ojos perdidos, fuera de cualquier razón o conciencia, sus ojos se mantenían vacíos sin ningún brillo...

"Puedo ver el dolor que escondes, y a mi también me afecta" ... susurro el rubio

Aquel tono en el pequeño hizo dudar a Boris, se dio cuenta de algo que le impresiono de sobremanera los ojos de Max se mostraron vacíos y sin brillo, estaba en trance, retiro su mano del brazo de Max y dio un paso hacia atrás...

Max se tambaleo un poco, y su frágil cuerpo comenzó a caer por un costado de la cama, aún asustado Boris volvió a tomarle del brazo para evitar su caída, la impresión no le había permitido pensar con claridad y solo lo había hecho por instinto...

El brillo en los ojos de Max volvió lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar su visión, algo mareado el pequeño vio hacia todos lados, Max no presto atención a ese débil mareo, cuando era mas pequeño recordaba tenia ese tipo de malestar, pero desde que había conocido a Kai, estos misteriosamente se habían ido, recordó lo ultimo que había hecho y sin ningún recuerdo de lo antes sucedido miro a Boris. Este lo tenia sujeto del brazo, y fue el momento en que percato que se hallaba inclinado al suelo, probablemente su mareo iba provocar una caída que Boris amablemente había evitado, Max sintió un poco mas de confianza ante este pensamiento, y sin ser conciente de lo ocurrido volvió a preguntar...

"Si puedes quedarte conmigo?" ...

Boris recupero su aplomo, y su semblante neutro fue obligado a regresar, acomodo al rubio en la cama y jalo una silla para sentarse cerca del pequeño, por lo que podía observar el pequeño no podía recordar, su mente se inundo de pensamientos, mientras Max aun le observaba algo confundido...

"Me quedare contigo, pero te advierto que no soy bueno con los niños" ...

Max rió de manera tierna, y miro a Boris sentado en la silla. Boris aun se preguntaba y cuestionaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido, pensando en que la mejor manera de saber que había ocurrido era permanecer al lado del pequeño, había aceptado su propuesta...

"Te pareces mucho a Kai" ... dijo de manera por demás tierna el rubio interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del cazador

Boris lo miro interrogante y Max así lo entendió, desvió su vista del cazador, fijo su vista en las sabanas aunque su mirada se perdió en la nada, recordando la figura intacta que mantenían sus recuerdos del bicolor

"Sip, Kai solía decirme también que no era nada bueno con los niños, en un principio se enojaba mucho conmigo, pero ahora nos queremos mucho" miro a Boris " y por que quieres que Kai venga acaso ¿quieres ser su amigo?" ...

Boris enarco una ceja, por tal pregunta, la inocencia de Max comenzaba a ponerle en apuros, por que aunque le diera una explicación, dudaba mucho que el pequeño entendiera...

"no quiero ser su amigo solo quiero, hablar con el" ...

Un débil _OH _decepcionado se escucho mientras la habitación quedaba en silencio, Boris meditaba el asunto e intentaba no descuartizar al pequeño, ya que Max no dejaba a su mente concentrarse al preguntar tantas cosas, suspiro con hastió mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana y esperaba el anochecer...

**¯TBC¯...**

_Notilllas de Kanna:_

_Kanna: charan!_

_ch.ka: oh! O.O, oye no se supone que el Saint Shield es la taberna en la que Boris cito a Kai?_

_Kanna: veras que si n.n_

_Ch.ka: se van a encontrar kai y Rei? OwO_

_Kanna: veras que no se...n.n_

_ch.ka: dime!_

_Kanna: n.n...nnU..._

_ch.ka: no se vale demasiados, misterios como para preguntar por todos_


	4. Alianzas extrañas

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Fallen Ángel**_

**Autor: Neko-jin **

†**¥§Knn§¥†**

_**Cáp. 4**_

_**"Alianzas extrañas"**_

Maldición! repitió su cabeza por centésima vez, no era nada agradable esa sensación de preocupación, que lentamente carcomía sus venas, aquella sensación de incertidumbre por la perdida de un pequeño, de 'su' pequeño, sabia a la perfección que no tenia caso el culparse por su descuido, se había confiado y lo aceptaba, pero aún así era difícil, algo en su interior le recriminaba el hecho de que no hubiese tenido lo suficiente como para salvar a Max, como para evitar que Boris le llevara consigo.

Levanto su cansada vista, se hallaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, descansando, recargado su brazo en su rodilla derecha, y a su vez su cabeza en su brazo. Le había parecido una hermosa vista, un lugar perfecto para descansar, el sonido del correr del rió, aquella suave brisa producida por los árboles, y aquella soledad tan anhelada por el, pero a pesar de tal belleza, no había logrado ni siquiera acercarse un poco a su objetivo de descansar, muchas veces el silencio había sido su sido su mas fiel aliado en ese momento parecía revelarse en contra suya, atormentándolo, y dejando que toda su concentración se volcara en las lagrimas que había visto correr por el tierno rostro del pequeño rubio...

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, claramente perturbado, intentando borrar todo recuerdo...

_"prométeme que lo cuidaras hasta que el día llegue"..._

_Irrumpió una voz en lo más profundo de su mente..._

La clara imagen de aquella mujer llorando, su rostro pálido, su semblante demacrado, sus ojos azules, implorantes, profundos y fijos en su alma, aquella expresión de esperar la muerte, y la clara esperanza de ver cumplido su ultimo deseo. Se levanto precipitadamente como si pudiese verla de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al recordar su voz como si emanara de alguien vivo. Como si ahora le recriminara su descuido. Su respiración descendió alarmantemente, su rostro se torno pálido, y sus entrañas se contrajeron en su estomago, sin desearlo su rostro sudo frió. Apretó sus nudillos hasta que estos palidecieron, y sus propias uñas se adentraron en su carne, en sus palmas haciendo un ligero corte, y producieron un poco de sangre; no demasiada. Sin duda aquella promesa le recriminaba como su conciencia misma, le recordaba su falta de seriedad y compromiso a aquella mujer que confió en el, alarmado intento calmarse. Respiro pesadamente mientras aquella promesa volvía a él, lentamente, cerro sus ojos evocando aquella ocasión, viviéndola en su memoria, trayéndola de un rincón exclusivo de su mente.

_"prométeme que lo cuidaras hasta que el día llegue"..._

_"no se si pueda hacerlo"..._

_"así como él necesita de ti, tu necesitaras de él para no perder el camino, cuida a mi hijo, no es su tiempo, no es el lugar para que el muera"..._

_«"te lo prometo"»_

Su voz se unió a su recuerdo, sintiendo lentamente como esa fortaleza perdida volvía lentamente, levanto de nuevo su vista, el cansancio había sido completamente remplazado por la determinación, había hecho una promesa, y siempre cumplía sus promesas hasta la ultima consecuencia que pudiese acarrearle. La noche se había adentrado rápidamente y ya era hora de su encuentro con Boris; acomodo su ya desgastada capa en sus hombros, subió la capucha, ocultando su mirada, esa mirada que ahora brillaba con el típico fuego que se hallaba en su interior.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¶Yuriy Ivanov¶ # # # # # # # # # **

Yuriy se hallaba en la biblioteca, aún perturbado, su encuentro con Mistel sin duda le había dejado en un estado poco agradable, sentía aún escozor por su propia actitud, sin duda alguna; aunque en el fondo le costara demasiado admitirlo se había mostrado celoso de Mistel. Celoso de Mistel! ¿Como demonios se había permitido eso? Comprendía a la perfección que no eran celos amorosos. No veía a Rei de ninguna manera como un prospecto amoroso, pero entonces ¿Celos de que? Y como si ese silencio cobrara vida su mente afligida por el pasado respondió a aquello que no quería escuchar, no necesitaba engañarse así miso para saberlo, podía mirar a los ojos a Rei sin sentir absolutamente nada que no fuera la sensación de que Rei encarnaba algo de su pasado. Al ver esa misma mirada que años atrás le torturara. Golpeo su frente al ver hacia donde se dirigía, algo en su interior grito con toda fuerza. -_Rei NO era ÉL por mucho que se pareciera, NO era ÉL-_ y por mucho intentara asimilarlos simplemente no podía no _debía_. Se tiro con cansancio y resoplo molesto, esa herida aún no cicatrizaba, pero creía, _pensaba _que creía que podría vivir cada día sin notarla. Grave error el que había cometido. Su pasado era una sombra, una sombra a la que no temía, pero sin duda alguna no podía alejar de si mismo, volviéndose parte de si. A pesar de los años, ese recuerdo aún seguía, presente; un dolor que solo aquel que había sobrevivido podría comprender, ya que él también había pasado por ello. Pero sabia de ante mano que eso era imposible, lo había visto desaparecer en el olvido del mundo. Su ceño se frunció y su mirada se volvió un reproche silencio. El dolor aún era tanto que su mente reprocho eso, le reprocho en silencio su descuido, _su _abandono, le reprocho el que no estuviera ahí.

Un gran vacío le invadió dolorosamente, un vacío extremo que sabia no podía ignorar, aquel sentimiento que jamás podría relegar de su alma. El no podía seguir vivo, su cabeza y su racionalidad le decía que no podía estar vivo, el mismo había visto como había sido muerto en aquel incidente, el mismo había llorado su perdida, el mismo se había maldecido por permitirla, por que su propio amor no podía ser extinguido.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Su afán seguía vivo, tan vivo como cualquier ser que habitara la tierra, por que sabia con exactitud que era tanto su deseo de recuperarlo. Y su propio corazón respondió: _-por que aún le amo después de tanto y eso aún me tortura-_. Sonrió con una expresión perdida, su sonrisa falta de diversión. Se dio cuenta con mucho dolor de que estaba dejándose dominar por sus emociones, que sus inútiles deseos querían tomar el control.

-_No- _suspiro - el estaba muerto, muerto y nada mas. Rió con amargura; ahogando su propia voz, se sintió presa de una mala broma que le provoco un malestar que por segundos perturbo su expresión gélida.

«"Boris, haga lo que haga no podré, recuperarte"...» se lamento en la oscuridad

Y fue ahí en medio del silencio que sus ojos se volvieron espejos de su tristeza, fue ahí que su corazón volvió a gritar en silencio por aquel recuerdo, a pesar de los años todo seguía igual en su corazón, noches enteras había maldicho la hora en que le había conocido y las noches restantes había bendecido ese momento. Se había prometido que nunca permitiría que _'esa'_ crueldad que le había sucedido volviese a pasar. Y la vergüenza opaco el dolor de sus ojos árticos hasta casi apagarlos, vergüenza de considerarse un traidor, por que ahora servia a una familia muy diferente, a lo que el había jurado servir. Había roto su promesa destruyéndola. Eso era: un miserable traidor, un blasfemo. Una sonrisa torció sus labios al pensar en lo irónico de su situación, un blasfemo que tenia la oportunidad de redimirse y limpiar un poco su culpa en un joven príncipe, cuidando de él y de su prospero reino.

¿Pero que caso tenia pensar en eso? su sonrisa desapareció y la acritud de su rostro volvió a reinar. El pasado era algo que no podía cambiar y lo sabia, pero aún así la esperanza de redimirse era algo que no podía relegar de su mente, de su alma misma. Sacudió la cabeza harto de pensamientos vanos e insulsos escondió de si mismo aquellos pensamientos, y acallo las voces de su pasado creyendo ignorarlas; pero sabiendo que solo las escondía de si mismo y que estas nunca se marcharían. Se enfoco al libro que yacía frente a él, en el escritorio había tomado sin mucha conciencia de sus actos un libro acerca de historia antigua, su mente siempre solía traicionarlo en el momento menos esperado, por eso siempre se mantenía a la defensiva en todo momento. Centro toda su atención cuando percibió ese libro de hojas de pergamino. _-Un escrito-_ se dijo. Observo detenidamente, la pagina en que descuidadamente le había dejado. Una leyenda acerca de uno de los dioses del mundo antiguo que había dejado su poder a una de las cuatro familias, y fue cuando su vista se poso exactamente en un párrafo alarmante para él.

_"Dranzer, el dios de fuego del mundo antiguo, rey de las padreras de rubí, corazón majestuoso e inmortal. El único que puede ser abrazado por las llamas sin quemarse. Corazón ardiente lleno de justicia y señor de la dualidad. El amo de la mascara de compasión y la mascara de la furia el único de entre todos los dioses... su presencia"..._

Noto algo decepcionado que por lo viejo del escrito, la tinta se había desvanecido haciendo una parte del párrafo ilegible, por una extraña razón este párrafo de entre todo el escrito había llamado su atención de manera alarmante, sin duda sus instintos de hechicero querían transmitirle algo. Algo que el no podía comprender y que se hallaba fuera de su razonamiento, algo que solo la mente mágica de un hechicero habría percibido; solo un hechicero de alto nivel y de una categoría tan alta como Yuriy podría haber notado aquello, sabia que su intuición podía ser mucho mas poderosa que cualquier razonamiento, que su propia intuición había tirado de una cuerda invisible que le predecía a un asunto de mucha importancia. Se reclino sobre la silla, junto sus manos en su pecho mientras miraba un punto indefinido en el techo. ¿Que no podía saber de Dranzer? conocía la historia completa de el, ya que en el pasado se mantuvo ligado a su estirpe, ¿Que podía estar olvidando? La estirpe de Dranzer había desaparecido, ya no había más historia que contar, ya no había más que saber, él había presenciado la caída de los Hiwatari, ¿que podía olvidar? ¿Que!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al por fin razonar su interés, cuando un chispazo de energía pura corrió por su cuerpo estremeciéndolo con violencia. Sus pupilas se estrecharon de manera súbita sus manos se presionaron y sus piernas temblaron justo cuando se puso de pie de golpe...

«"Dranzer...el _único_"»

Sus labios temblaron, y su voz se quebró en un susurro, mientras su boca se secaba con repentina premura.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¥ Rei Kon ¥ # # # # # # # # # **

«"Mistel por que no te parece buena idea el que le mencione algo a Yuriy"» menciono Rei en voz baja escondido detrás de uno de los árboles del jardín

Mistel rió en voz baja oculto detrás del árbol contiguo a Rei, le pareció muy tierno el tono ingenuo que había acompañado la pregunta de su primo sus ojos mostraron la emoción que le trajo el recuerdo de viejos tiempos, y por instantes se sintió de 10 años nuevamente. Como si contestase a un niño siguió:

«"por que tu estricto tutor no vería con buenos ojos nuestra pequeña reunión en una taberna, por eso"»

La voz del rubio de mantuvo susurrante al igual que la de su primo; corrió detrás de un árbol mas, se coloco justo frente a la barda que rodeaba a palacio, coloco sus manos en una posición de catapulta e hizo una seña con su cabeza indicándole a Rei que saltara. El príncipe por su parte corrió tomando impulso e utilizo las manos de su primo para impulsarse y llegar a la cima de la barda, una vez ahí quito su saco, y lo tendió como una cuerda para ayudar a su primo a subir.

Ambos bajaron de un salto de ahí, y comenzaron a caminar. Después de un breve camino lejos de palacio los sonidos del pueblo comenzaron a llegar a los oídos de Rei. Sin embargo para Rei lo que en otras ocasiones, el bullicio, risas y gente en las calles que le habría parecido fascinante, esta vez tenía un tinte indiferente para él, se hallaba preocupado por el extraño mutismo de Mistel, se mantenía callado y algo distante, su mirada delataba lo que su postura intentaba ocultar. Mistel era ávido por naturaleza, activo y hasta tal vez algo hiperactivo, no era propio de él el mantenerse tan meditabundo. Su mirada se fijo en el rubio por el rabillo de su ojo, aquel mutismo en la persona de su primo le ponía algo nervioso, y algo que Rei reconocía en esos instantes, era que no sabia como reaccionar a la nueva actitud de su primo. Con los nervios aún crispados intento comenzar una conversación

«"este asunto..."-comenzó en tono vacilante- "debe ser muy importante para que me hagas salir de palacio"»

Mistel rió vivamente al comentario de su primo, le causo gracia el aparente nerviosismo de Rei. Y solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que con su actitud comenzaba a preocuparlo. Se sintió aliviado, el carácter de Rei era tan franco que no podía ser alterado por una situación tan funesta como lo era el ladrón del Fénix. Sin duda la presión se hallaba presente, pero no era lo suficiente para doblegar el carácter de Rei. Le miro de forma alegre al sentirse confortado por la actitud de su primo, y su sonrisa se amplio al verlo arquear una ceja en seña interrogativa y respondió:

«"si puede que así sea, pero no te preocupes... también lo hago por que quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo"» la expresión de Rei se torno algo dura y por instantes a Mistel le pareció sombría por lo que prosiguió «"¿Acaso tiene eso algo de malo?"»

Rei compuso su semblante, como todo buen maestro de la falsa cortesía, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, y miro al cielo estrellado que esa noche le envolvía, sabia manejar esas situaciones con Mistel. Situaciones que aún no podía definir con claridad, pero que sin ningún esfuerzo entendía. Había interpretado el significado oculto tras esa frase: _"estar a solas contigo"_. Sabia de ante mano la antipatía de Mistel para con su pelirrojo tutor, no la comprendía pero no era ignorante de ella.

«"claro que no, es solo que no entiendo, ¿por que te muestras tan celoso de Yuriy?"»

Su pregunta fue hecha con mucha cautela; Rei debía conocer el rumbo de esta situación. Y cada segundo el nerviosismo que hubiese llegado a sentir era desplazado por una sensación de intriga que daba paso a su curiosidad. Su mirada se torno por breves instantes predadora, su mirada se mostró igual a la de un cazador divisando su presa; y fue el intenso dorado de su mirada lo que hubiese alejado a cualquiera.

Mistel fue ignorante de la mirada de Rei, se hallaba más concentrado en contener sus nervios, esa pregunta ni el mismo la comprendía bien, quería demasiado a Rei. Lo sabia pero... ¿Hasta que punto era capaz de distinguir ese cariño? Hacia ya un tiempo que había perdido la delicada línea entre querer a Rei, ó llegar a amarlo, aunque dudaba de esto ultimo, tampoco podía negarlo rotundamente. Era algo que sin duda no se cuestionaba por un irracional miedo a la respuesta. Su cuerpo se estremecio sutilmente cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina. Sintió de nueva cuenta ese terror que le provocaba esa pregunta; ya que para ello no quería escuchar la respuesta, aunque comprendía que en el fondo de su ser, se hallaba tan clara. Todo era mejor, antes que escucharla. Y sabiendo esto, siempre era mucho más fácil dar un pretexto a un explicación.

«"creo que" -comenzó despacio- "es gran parte por que el te entiende, te entiende mejor de lo que nadie te había entendido, es decir, claro aparte de mi"»

Y la mirada de Rei recupero su siempre pasividad, aunque se vio inevitablemente mezclada con un brillo sutil de compasión.

Sin duda Rei se sintió muy incomodo, con la mirada que Mistel le dirigiera. Le miraba de forma penetrante, algo que Rei se atrevió a interpretar como una suplica muda de no negar que el rubio le entendía. Desvió su mirada al frente al sentirse indefenso ante la mirada azul de Mistel. Yuriy sin duda le entendía, pero, a diferencia de Mistel le comprendía, y para Rei el comprenderlo era mucha más de lo que pudiera expresar con palabras. La compañía de Yuriy había venido a acabar con aquel sentimiento de soledad que le carcomía, todos sus días eran iguales antes de la llegada de Yuriy, pero cuando el había aparecido, esa monotonía había desaparecido. Yuriy se interesaba en comprender la verdad detrás de su mascara, se interesaba en comprender, las palabras detrás de su silencio. Con Mistel el asunto era algo diferente, a pesar de que Mistel intentara comprenderlo, Rei sentía que siempre quedaba algo confundido con su manera de pensar y al final terminaba sin comprenderlo, sin embargo se sentía profundamente agradecido por el interés que mostraba para con él, interés en su persona y no en su corona como ya era costumbre, miro a Mistel y sonrió de manera cordial, pero irremediablemente triste.

«"Yuriy es solo mi tutor, algún día tendrá que irse"»

Y esa sonrisa que debió ser alegre, se había visto opaca y sin vida. Mistel interpreto esto como algo que no le dejaba ninguna duda de la importancia del pelirrojo en la vida de Rei, bajo la mirada claramente contrariado al ya no saber que pensar. Se alegraba por que Rei tuviese alguien tan importante para él, pero esa alegría se veía ensombrecida por la gran nube de celos que obnubilaba a su mente.

«"¿Y eso te entristece?"» pregunto en tono que por instantes sonó amargo

Rei comprendió a donde quería llevar la conversación el rubio, observo por varios segundos su semblante algo cabizbajo y comprendió que Mistel no sabía lo que decía, que solo se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción producida por sus palabras. Sin embargo por muy doloroso que llegara a ser para él rubio; Rei sintió que por ese gran respeto y lealtad que le profesaba a su primo no podía. No debía suavizar las cosas para él.

«"Mentiría si te digo que no"» dijo en un tono llano

Mistel se sintió algo decepcionado por la respuesta de Rei, sin duda esperaba una respuesta menos franca, esperaba que tal vez Rei dijera que solo su compañía le era suficiente; pero no era así, sabia que de algún modo, que él no comprendía que Rei necesitaba mucho de Yuriy, mas de lo que nunca podría necesitar de él. Es decir como competir en contra de un hombre como el pelirrojo, el había conocido el mundo, tenia mucha mas experiencia de la que él mismo poseía, Yuriy poseía una madurez algo difícil de igualar era sin duda un hombre atractivo de expresión gélida, pero lo que sin duda hacia a Yuriy una criatura sin igual era su juventud. Incluso a él en ocasiones se le complicaba mucho el hecho de ignorar la combinación de juventud y madurez. Era imponente la simple presencia del pelirrojo; casi aplastante. Además de que comprendía que a estas alturas, seria algo ilógico e imposible que el intentara cambiar su forma de ser. Sobre todo cuando Rei le aceptaba y quería por lo que el era. Por un tiempo se vio tentado a hacerlo, pero sus esfuerzos se verían pronto truncados por la enormidad del carácter de Yuriy. Ahora su mirada se fijo en un punto indefinido en el suelo, y solo un suspiro pudo emanar de él como una respuesta silenciosa, de un significado que la palabras no llegarían a expresar.

Rei noto la expresión vaga de Mistel y sabia que con su respuesta le había herido, pero su propia conciencia de lealtad a él, le había exigido que así lo hiciera. No comprendía muy bien el sentir de Mistel, pero podía afirmar sin riesgo a equivocarse que el rubio lo daría todo por él. El silencio que se hallaba en esos momentos entre ellos no era incomodo pero si extraño, al parecer Mistel había cambiado un poco en todo ese tiempo sin verse. Estaba más que claro, Mistel se estaba convirtiendo en un gran hombre. Rei miro de nueva cuenta el cielo las estrellas le recordaron un suceso que no pudo evocar, solo la sensación de que ese cielo se hallaba en sus recuerdos le trajo nostalgia. Así transcurrió su camino, sumergido en una vaga sensación que no podía definir, que mezclaba nostalgia con una calidez que jamás había sentido, incluso llego a pensar que su imaginación quería hacer de las suyas, pero aquel sentimiento era tan fuerte que sin duda eclipso totalmente a su razón. Pronto se vio cerca de la entrada del Sait Shield. Sonrió al notar que podía llegar a esa taberna con los ojos cerrados, miro a Mistel de nueva cuenta, aún seguía con ese semblante perdido y vago.

«"llegamos"»... menciono Rei al notar lo distraído de su primo

Mistel levanto la vista, y vio la entrada de la taberna, sonrió al mirar a Rei dándole las gracias en silencio y empujo la puerta adentrándose. Risas llegaron a los oídos de ambos y un ambiente divertido se percibió al derredor. Con mirada rápida Mistel busco una mesa que se hallara desocupada, sin duda el lugar era popular y eso lo afirmaba toda aquella gente que se paseaba por el lugar, mujeres y hombres disfrutaban en un ambiente de completo libertinaje. La encontró una mesa de madera desocupada justo al lado de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de invitados un poco mas, privados.

Mistel camino hasta la mesa, siendo seguido por Rei, se acomodo en la silla siendo imitado por este. Basto un breve momento para que una de las hermosas jóvenes se acercara preguntando si es que iban a pedir alguna bebida, Mistel coqueteo un poco con la mesera, solo para pedir 2 cervezas. El rubio volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rei, lucia algo perturbado pero no podía culparlo sabia que aún lejos de palacio, sus presiones como príncipe aún se hallaban presentes. Solo le preocupo el hecho de que comenzaran a afectar a Rei. Y ese asunto del ladrón era sin duda lo que mas tenía a Rei en ese estado de conturbación completa, mas aún así pudo percibir que había algo más de lo que a simple vista veía.

Sin duda era así, el asunto del ladrón era importante pero para él tenia otro tipo de importancia, y eso era lo que le conturbaba el no poder dar un nombre a la inquietud que provocaba en su ser, una _criatura_ como lo era el ladrón. Su encuentro con él, le había confundido su mirada enigmática le explicaba algo que no podía describir y solo podía sentir. Eso no podía ser permitido por él, antes de sus deseos se hallaba su deber, y la responsabilidad moral que cargaba para con su gente se aferraba a él como una cadena invisible que a veces deseaba maldecir.

«"ahora lo que nos atiende"»...

Rei volvió a la realidad a la voz viva de su primo, le miro a sabiendas de lo que se refería, habían ido a ese lugar por una cuestión que era un misterio para él.

«"Y ahora si puedes decirme ¿que nos atiende?"»...

La seriedad se poso en ambos rostros, Mistel tocio un poco aclarando su garganta, miro rápidamente a ambos lados por el rabillo de sus ojos, confirmando que nadie tuviese interés en su conversación, fuera de toda mirada curiosa.

«"Te has puesto a pensar, en lo curioso que es que: ¿'Nadie' supiera de la ausencia de la cortesana Tachibana?"...»

Los ojos de Mistel brillaron con una frialdad venenosa e intrigante. Rei le miro confundido por unos breves instantes, para después volver a su compostura de completo interés en las palabras del rubio.

«"Bien, te escucho"»... afirmo Rei

Mistel se enderezo en su lugar, buscando una posición más cómoda y algo bonachona, miro como la mesera se acercaba lentamente mirándolo algo tímida, y con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mistel sonrió complacido, y su perfecta sonrisa pareció tintinear por instantes. La muchacha se sonrojo visiblemente, la postura gallarda y la hermosa sonrisa, eran una visión ¡Tan encantadora! Dejo los tarros, y sus ojos se fijaron en Mistel esperando su atención; mas esta sin embargo nunca llego, la atención de Mistel se poso en Rei justo como si aquella chica nunca hubiese existido, algo decepcionada la mesera se marcho del lugar sintiéndose estupida al caer en el coqueteo del rubio. Mistel por su parte tomo el tarro mientras veía a Rei con una misteriosa expresión de sigilo...

«"eres impaciente primo,"-sonrió con sarcasmo- "pero aún así tienes razón, lo que me inquieta es: ¿Como demonios supo ese ladrón que la cortesana Tachibana no estaba, es decir nadie mas aparte del Rey Hitoshi, sabia de su salida de la fortaleza"»

Rei se mostró suspicaz, sin ninguna intención de dejar alguna posibilidad sin contemplar.

«"¿Que quieres decir, ¿Eso no puede ser considerado como una trágica coincidencia?"»

La mirada de Mistel se mostró audaz, sin duda debía convencer a su primo con su teoría, el asunto no podía dejarse a la ligera y el rubio comprendía que ese asunto era muy delicado, por tanto debía hacer lo posible, para que Rei no desechara esa posibilidad que a la larga bien podía ser peligrosa.

«"¿En un golpe tan bien planeado?"» objetó y los ojos de Rei se estrecharon y sus pupilas se agudizaron dando a Mistel la breve sensación de victoria sobre Rei «"Ese ladrón supo de algún modo que la cortesana no estaría en esa noche, que la fortaleza estaría completamente desprotegida"» dijo en tono agrió el rubio dando mas interés a sus palabras.

El silencio y semblante meditabundo de Rei le dieron a Mistel una pauta para continuar

«"Es muy probable que ese ladrón, este confabulado con un espía traidor Rei"»

Rei sabia el punto a donde quería llegar Mistel, sin duda había dado voz a sus pensamientos, esa probabilidad no solo había pasado por la cabeza del príncipe, y si conocía bien a su tutor, probablemente Yuriy también había contemplado esa posibilidad. Pero en el debido caso que así fuera, esta información resultaba por el momento inútil, a menos que tuviera una idea clara de que quien podía ser el 'espía'. De no ser así, esto era solo una distracción más que debía contemplar después.

«"¿Que propones hacer?",- y un leve matiz de desafió se pinto en su voz- "ya no tenemos tiempo de desenmascarar a este supuesto espía, mañana se cumple el plazo del ladrón"»

«"eso quiere decir que: ¿Deberemos esperar que el incidente con el ladrón cese, para poder investigar?"»

Aunque Mistel hiciera una pregunta, el sarcasmo empleado en ella, le confirmo a Rei que Mistel también lo había pensado, y que también comprendía la falta de utilidad, y no de importancia de la información.

«" Entiendo tu punto" -dijo Rei en un tono conciliador- "y se bien que no puedo restar importancia a ese suceso"...»

«"Me alegra por que hay un favor que deseo pedirte y es por lo que te traje aquí"» intervino con rapidez Mistel.

Rei dio un leve asentimiento dándole a entender al rubio que podía proseguir. Mistel dio un trago a su cerveza y después continúo:

«"Se que mi tío te ha encomendado la tarea de proteger la joya al lado de Ivanov, ya que el por el momento esta muy débil como para ponerse en pie y encarar esta mala situación..."» Mistel hizo una pausa dramática

«"Si así es"»dijo Rei viendo que su primo guardaba silencio, por instantes Mistel pareció discutir consigo mismo y siguió

«"Bien, no creo que Ivanov y tu me necesiten, así que quiero ser yo quien comience con el asunto del espía"»

Rei se mostró algo indeciso, la seriedad de Mistel le aseguraba la determinación de este, pero el que su primo se arriesgara por un asunto tal vez muy delicado podía ser algo peligroso y que no deseaba, miro algo escéptico a Mistel pero accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, tomo su tarro y dio un breve sorbo a este.

«"Esta bien Mistel, pero quiero un reporte de cada movimiento que hagas, no quiero que tomes decisiones sin consultarme y por favor si ves que es algo peligroso no actúes por tu cuenta"»

Mistel sonrió a las condiciones de Rei, se sintió confortado como nunca, era más que evidente que Rei se preocupaba por él. La amargura se pinto en su mirada cuando un pensamiento algo fuera de lugar se poso en su cabeza.

«"¿Te preocupas por mi?... aunque si Yuriy te lo pidiera no accederías ¿Cierto?"»

Mistel interrumpió sus palabras y puso todo su autocontrol en ello, sus celos le estaban haciendo perder los estribos y ahora había hecho un reproche a Rei, tomo el tarro probando la cerveza, Rei lo imito y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. El corazón de Mistel parecía desbocarse, debido a una pregunta que no se alejaba de su mente, a pesar de no ser un buen momento, ya no podía contenerse mas, su cabeza había planteado la situación como un ahora o nunca. Miro por encima del tarro de cerveza a Rei, aún muy indeciso por una decisión, pero al fin dio el último trago y este paso por su garganta de manera pesada, se había formado un nudo en su nerviosa garganta, sus manos sudaban presas del nerviosismo, no sabia que era peor. ¿Quedarse con el malestar? ó ¿Decirlo a Rei y molestarlo con su imprudencia? Ninguna de las 2 parecía buena opción a sus ojos, pero sin duda debía hacer algo para acabar con aquello que le estaba matando. Aquel minuto se había vuelto eterno, el silencio de Rei parecía ser una respuesta perturbante a su comentario, y esto sin duda le aniquilaba. Deseo por breves instantes desaparecer al pelirrojo su enojo dio paso inmediato a la culpa, sabia que Yuriy era muy importante para Rei y lo que menos deseaba era ver a Rei sufriendo. Suspiro de manera pesada y sin estar aún muy seguro y sin encontrar la manera mas apropiada de acabar con su incomoda situación, miro a Rei fijamente.

«"Dime Rei ¿te gusta Yuriy ó estas enamorado de él?"»

La sorpresa pillo a Rei y este casi se atraganta con el trago, miro a Mistel para verificar si se había equivocado. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ó ¿Era una mala broma de Mistel? La seriedad impresa en su rostro vino a acabar todo esperanza de una broma Mistel hablaba muy enserio y esto causaba una gran incomodidad con el neko. Miro a Mistel de manera nerviosa, no tanto por la pregunta. Rei sabia ó presentía el afecto de su primo, dudaba en que lo amara pero si sabia lo sobre protector que era con él, incluso llegaba a ser muy celoso justo como en ese momento lo mostraba. Dejo el tarro en la mesa, y contesto con franqueza debía poner un alto a los celos de su primo.

«"no Mistel, no me gusta Yuriy y mucho menos estoy enamorado de mi mentor, simplemente lo veo como un entrañable amigo, alguien que ha sobrepasado las barreras de ser mi tutor, alguien en quien puedo confiar en un momento difícil, y si gustas lo veo como a ti como a una persona muy especial... casi como familia"»

Rei espero, su tono solemne dejaba un tanto la prevención de una futura molestia. Mistel pudo percibir la paciencia que Rei mostraba a su imprudencia, pero le extraño el simple hecho de Rei no preguntara el motivo de su interés en ello. Quiso preguntarlo pero al ver la mirada severa y sobre todo seria en Rei prefirió dejar eso atrás, intento restarle importancia al asunto, pero no contó con sus nervios atrofiaran un tanto su lengua haciéndolo hablar de mas...

«"Me alegra por un momento pensé que me abandonarías por él"»

Mistel se percato ya tarde de sus palabras, estas habían salido claras y francas, su pensamiento se habían vuelto palabras que bien sabia no tenia que decir. La incomodidad se hizo presente y comenzó a ofuscar un poco la situación. Rei se movió un poco acomodándose en su asiento, su ceño se frunció levemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron delicadamente de carmesí. Mistel sintió un vuelco en el estomago al observar a Rei. Rei por su parte no sabia como dejar de lado esa conversación tan molesta, lo que menos quería era, tener un severo mal entendido con su primo pero, sentía con cierto grado de molestia que su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente. Aclaro su garganta un poco mientras la tensión entre él y su primo aumentaba. Fue en ese momento que sintió una sensación que ahogo su pensamiento y oprimió su pecho, aquella sensación de malestar, debido a aquella fragancia que ahora acechaba su fino olfato, no podía equivocarse, era ese sutil aroma a Olivo...

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® §ßoris Kuznetzov§ # # # # # # # # # **

«"Boris"» susurro una pequeña voz

«Hn...»

«"¿Falta mucho para que Kai llegue?"»

Su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho presionaron levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de un manera lenta y pausada, parpadeo un par de veces, Boris rodó sus orbes y su mirada ya mas que fastidiada se poso en el rubio. Max le había aquejado toda la tarde con preguntas sin sentido se hallaba literalmente mareado por el parlotear del pequeño. No hacia nada mas que preguntar; y a pesar de que no contestara a sus preguntas, están simplemente no cesaban, era como si Max considerara su silencio como una respuesta diferente.

«"no debe tardar"» dijo hastiado ya por... ya eran demasiadas veces como para llevar una cuenta

Max bostezo un poco cansado y acurruco en la cama de la cual no se había levantado, miro a Boris alegre, a pesar del carácter del caza recompensas, por una extraña razón ya no le daba miedo. De hecho sentía una extraña simpatía por él nacida de la nada, su carácter en muchas formas se parecía al de Kai. Max había jugado toda la tarde con Falborg, y entre todos sus juegos se había percatado de algo singular. Primero: Falborg no era tan fiero como en un principio había creído, por el contrario era un animalito bastante noble y cuidadoso. Segundo: en uno de sus juegos Max resbalo por error de la cama y tanto Boris como Falborg le habían detenido al mismo tiempo evitando la caída. Esto le había demostrado a Max de una manera muy inocente que Boris y Falborg no podían ser tan malos. Se recostó de lado mirando en dirección a Boris, su mirada se cruzo fugazmente con la lavanda, y por un razón que Max no comprendió, memorizo el gesto de Boris al cerrar los ojos.

Con tal de distraer al pequeño engendro, Boris había optado por dejar a Max jugar con Falborg, sin duda su halcón hacia muy bien la tarea de nana del rubio, Falborg había jugueteado con Max, el pequeño había perseguido a su halcón, había cepillado su plumaje hasta que este estaba ya esponjado, había usado varios listones que se hallaban en el cuarto y había envuelto al pobre de Falborg con ellos, según el rubio haciéndolo ver _lindo._ Pero también daba gracias del 'sacrificio' del halcón ya que eso le había dado un tiempo para pensar en el pequeño rubio tan singular, esa visión que por instantes había invadido su mente se hallaba terriblemente presente, tanto que le perturbaba, sentía la nostalgia debido a aquel recuerdo y eso le molestaba, no se hallaba ahí para revivir el pasado, si no para matar aquellos sentimientos, consumando su venganza, ya nada de lo que dijera ó incluso hiciera. !Ya nada¡ cambiaria las cosas. Pero entonces por que le costaba tanto trabajo alejar el recuerdo presente, no se engaña podía recordar aquella situación que el pequeño le había mostrado, podía recordar ese lugar y ese momento, aquella visión solo había sido un recuerdo que se hallaba relegado en lo mas profundo de su pasado. Miro con intriga a Max, y la vez no se percato de ello. Max no parecía un niño fuera de lo normal, sin embargo despedía una energía que difícilmente podía ser igualada. Boris pensó brevemente en el poder del rubio, un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo al pensar con que facilidad había Max llamado a esos recuerdos que el había encerrado en lo mas profundo de su alma; como el pequeño había ultrajado su mente con una facilidad tan escalofriante. Ni siquiera el más experimentado hechicero había podido ver mas allá de la profecía, nadie había podido espiar en su pasado. Un sutil estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo cuando la idea de que Max había llamado por voluntad a sus recuerdos se formo en su mente; casi de inmediato desecho la idea, dudaba mucho de que Max pudiese tener el control sobre su poder. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió a la duda formarse rápidamente en su mente. ¿Que demonios o _quien_ demonios era Max? ¿Por que se hallaba al lado del ladrón del Fénix? Sin duda eso daba mas intriga al personaje del ladrón, Boris sabia que: si podía sacar algún provecho de ese pequeño lo haría. Una sutil vocecilla en su interior le recrimino, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo las preguntas incesantes de Max le habían divertido; y esa forma del pequeño de tratarlo con famirialidad le había recordado cuando, hacia ya mucho tiempo había vivido _feliz_. Sus ojos se abrieron y por instantes escasos brillaron fulgurantes de melancolía y tristeza, para después ser remplazada por su mirada típica de dureza, pudo percatarse que el pequeño lo miraba de la misma manera que al principio, sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en él con inocente expectativa. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? No podía saberlo pero a pesar de la corta edad de Max podía apreciar algo mas que lo hacia diferente de los demás, un niño singular y muy especial.

«"¿Que quieres?"» pregunto el ojilavanda duramente, pero como comenzaba ser una costumbre Max no se intimido con su tono de voz

«"nada... es solo que quiero ver tu rostro"»

Una respuesta franca que lo tomo por sorpresa, su ceja se arqueo en una clara seña de confusión. -_Contestación extraña-_ pensó Boris, pero Max en si era un pequeño bastante extraño, Boris no conocía un pequeño tan singular, y si lo pensaba mas detenidamente no conocía persona viva, con la capacidad del rubio. Sin dar más importancia a la respuesta del rubio se acomodo mas en la silla algo incomodo por la mirada del pequeño. Tenía un presentimiento acerca de la situación tan peculiar del ladrón pero aún necesitaba una prueba más para comprobar su tesis además si Kai era...

Boris abrió los ojos de repente al sentir como algo invadía la habitación, una fuerza amenazante e implacable, era como si una llama invisible gigante entrara en la habitación e intentara acabarle, le desafiaba a la vez que esperaba, sonrió cuando se percato de como alguien le llamaba: Falborg trino con mucha fuerza, algo alarmado como si algo amenazante se acercara. Boris se puso de pie rápidamente, cuando pensaba alejarse un poco una suave y pequeña mano se poso en la suya temerosa y aferrada. Max le había tomado y al parecer Falborg le había asustado. Pensó unos momentos y se percato de que Max no miraba con miedo a Falborg, por el contrario tomaba su mano con esfuerzo, era como si algo le estuviera cansando. Fue cuando se percato con sorpresa, la energía que en un principio había invadido la habitación amenazante y furiosa, ahora se tornaba calida y generosa, como si esa llama se hubiese vuelto una fogata que abrigaba en una noche de frió. Max le miro y sonrió generosamente y Boris tuvo la sensación de que Max le decía que todo estaría bien. Ahora lo entendía Max se había comunicado con esa energía, y aunque no había percibido palabras en el mensaje, sabia que este había sido captado sin necesidad de ellas. Presiono con un poco de fuerza la mano de Max correspondiendo en su gesto, y se dispuso a contestar ese llamado.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ±Kai Hiwatari± # # # # # # # # # **

Kai entro en el lugar, seguro y determinado, se acerco a la barra y como cualquier otro cliente pidió un trago, Kai dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar percatándose de que nadie lo mirara, se acomodo en el lado mas lejano de la barra justo al lado de la pared, se recargo en la esquina siendo lo mas discreto posible y manteniéndose ajeno a el lugar. El trago cayo justo frente así cuando el cantinero regreso, sin mucho cuidado Kai lo llevo a su boca y termino de un solo trago. Azoto el jarro en la madera y dejo ahí para que fuese retirado. El cantinero miro con desprecio la actitud prepotente del cliente y se percato por sus ropas y manera de actuar que era un forastero, se abstuvo de decir algo con respecto a su actitud. Kai se percato de la mirada sobre él y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del cantinero, sus ojos carmesí brillaron como el fuego mismo, su mirada se mostró implacable y fiera. El hombre de la cantina sudo frió al darse cuenta de lo peligroso del forastero. Aplicando la vieja ley ilícita de su cantina; la dueña era una persona que convivía con personas de todo clase, desde nobles hasta los peores mercenarios de los alrededores; la ley consistía en algo tan simple como lo era callar, y tener un actitud de no tener conocimiento de las cosas.

Kai bajo la vista y agudizo su sentido psíquico, sintió con ardor la magia fluir en sus venas. Su mente rápidamente avandono su conciencia corporal, y una débil neblina, muy sutil que formaba un aura borrosa alrededor de las cosas le indico que su mente se había 'movido'. Se vio a si mismo sentado en la barra del bar., en su mente se levanto y miro a si mismo, las personas alrededor parecían estar congeladas, como si su tiempo se hubiese detenido

_»"Boris"«_

Junto con su llamado la vaga silueta de la gente de lugar vacilo en su forma como si su voz ordenara su existencia en ese lugar, y el murmullo del mundo lejano se detuvo, la cantina se halló completamente silenciosa perturbablemente silenciosa, el mundo parecía haber callado atendiendo su llamado, ahora podía escuchar con mas claridad su propia respiración, miro a ambos lados sintiendo esa presencia, pudo percibir esa energía indomable y poderosa, una fuerte corriente de viento meció violentamente su cabello y lo obligo a entrecerrar los ojos. Una corriente de energía pura, fría y amenazante. Kai respondió de una manera violenta y dejo correr su energía, esta era como un fuerte fuego dispuesto a quemarlo todo. Su instinto le indico algo mas, una sutil presencia, algo que calmo su energía y la energía que un principio le había amenazado, el cambio fue sutil pero muy poderoso y capaz de llamar a ambas energías, una energía sutil parecida a una suave corriente de un río, tranquila, pasiva, y conciliadora. Tranquilizo su energía, y ahora que se hallaba mas calmado, tuvo la impresión de escuchar pasos en ese espacio mudo, volteo lentamente hacia atrás, justo en medio de las personas, le pareció captar un débil movimiento detrás de una persona, y de nueva cuenta un sutil movimiento detrás de una persona a su mano derecha. Sin duda algo se estaba anunciando.

Una respuesta a su llamado.

«"Boris"» insistió Kai concentrándose con mas fuerza

Justo frente a él la silueta se dibujo en medio de las personas, en principio parecía una sombra que poco a poco con cada paso que daba en su dirección tomaba la forma de alguien desagradablemente conocido para él. Su cabello lavanda, esa pose ya conocida, las manos en los bolsillos y un paso despreocupado y tranquilo. Aquella expresión dura con un ligero deje de cinismo en su rostro era inconfundible. Aquel falso aire de pasividad tan fácilmente perturbable. Sin duda alguna era él, su cabello lavanda pareció dar un sutil vuelo cuando al fin llego hasta él. Kai poso sus ojos en el rostro de Boris y observo como este lentamente abría los ojos, lavanda y carmesí se miraron de manera inexpresiva. Ambos con la mente clara y fresca, sabían que no podían dar ningún intervalo de duda ya que el otro aprovecharía sin titubear. Segundos enteros se volvieron interminables.

«"Puntual, eso habla bien de ti"» saludo de manera virulento el halcón

«"¿Donde estas?"» pregunto Kai con premura extrema, sin duda no quería mostrar a Boris su ansiedad, pero ahora que se hallaba tan cerca Max y su captor, simplemente no había podido.

Boris sonrió triunfante la impaciencia de Kai le mostraba que aún se hallaba a su completa merced, Max como garantía y él dueño de la situación como a él le gustaba. Señalo con su dedo hacia un lugar, cerca de la barra una mesera congelada a la que Boris apunto. Cabello largo azuloso y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, piel blanca y fresca además de un cuerpo exquisito. Kai enarqueo una ceja sin comprender del todo. Boris miro con satisfacción la duda de Kai y sonriendo ampliamente dijo.

«"Mariam, la dueña de la taberna, ella te dará mi habitación"»

Kai sintió como si un fuerte huracán hubiese pasado por él, una fuerte sensación golpeo a su mente cerro los ojos precipitadamente y los apretó al sentir esa fuerte oleada de energía. Escucho un golpe sordo, se sintió como si cayera de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos lentamente. Hay estaba la cantina, solo que el mundo había vuelto a su tiempo normal, el ruido de las personas, gente de aquí para allá, todo volvía a ser normal. Kai comprendió que Boris había puesto un alto a su conversación y le había dado una deliberada orden. Por un momento sintió furia y por otro más su cabeza le grito 'calma'. Ya habría tiempo para encargarse de Boris lo primordial en ese momento era el pequeño Max. Se levanto y un leve dolor se poso en su estomago, se sintió adolorido, terriblemente adolorido. Contuvo el dolor, comprendiendo con desagrado que la energía de Boris si le había propinado un gran golpe, siendo su cuerpo astral el que lo recibió no debería haber dolido en lo absoluto en su cuerpo, quien debía cargar con ese peso era su mente, pero Boris había sido tan poderoso como para hacerlo sentir dolor en su cuerpo físico. Ahora con más cautela que antes, dándole mas importancia al halcón se puso de pie; camino en la dirección que Boris le había mostrado. Ahí estaba justo donde Boris le había indicado, una joven de cabello azuloso y ojos esmeraldas.

«"¿Mariam?"»...

Mariam volteo atendiendo al llamado, le sorprendió por segundos el sonido tan crudo de esa voz, sintió su aliento irse al ver a aquel hombre alto de cuerpo musculoso, y bien formado por una razón, aquel hombre le provoco cierto malestar, un mal presentimiento...

«"¿Que desea forastero?"»... pregunto la mesonera al extraño.

Kai por su parte la miro de forma indiferente de aquella forma gélida que le caracterizaba. Mariam prefirió ignorar esa expresión, no le intimido, sin pensarlo y mas por instinto Mariam comparo la expresión del forastero con una mas terrorífica. La expresión de Boris podía ser mucho más atemorizante que una simple mirada indiferente. Se mantuvo expectante esperando la respuesta del 'invitado'.

«"¿En donde esta Boris?"»

Más que una suplica la voz de Kai había demandado una respuesta, con mirada implacable y fija en los ojos esmeraldas. Mariam había temblado involuntariamente, no por la mirada carmesí de fuego, si no por su voz, por la forma en la que había pronunciado el nombre de Boris, pudo percibir el odio y resentimiento detrás de esa demandante pregunta. Por instantes pensó en decirle que no sabia quien era, temió por la seguridad del pelilavanda. Pero después recordó que Boris solía involucrarse con personas muy peligrosas y esta no seria la primera vez.

Aquella manera cortante y autoritaria puso sobre aviso a la peliazul, sin duda Boris se hallaba metido otra vez en problemas. Suspiro al ver a Kai, su rostro gélido sin duda demando su respuesta y ella sin mas se la dio.

«"subiendo las escaleras la ultima puerta a la derecha"...»

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces Kai le dio la espalda y se dirigió sin más premura hacia la habitación antes indicada, sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno. Alzo su mirada y de repente, tuvo que ahogar sin duda un grito de sorpresa, su mente maldijo en voz alta, aunque aún en el exterior mantenía esa poce de completa indiferencia, justo ahí delante de el, se hallaba el joven príncipe de palacio, le era imposible no reconocerle, esa cabello color ébano, esas orbes de aquel dorado místico, esa galanura y porte que lo caracterizaban. Sus ojos se estrecharon maliciosos al darse cuenta que tan presentes tenia los rasgos de aquel inconfundible noble, de como su mente se había esmerado en no perder ni siquiera el mínimo detalle de el. -Mas sin embargo- aclaro su razón ese era su trabajo no dejar pasar ningún detalle por alto; ahora pasando a algo mucho mas preocupante, para poder llegar a la habitación de Boris un piso mas arriba debía pasar al lado del príncipe sin que este notara su presencia; desde su primer encuentro se había percatado de algo, aquel príncipe no era algo de lo que debiera confiarse, o algo que pudiera subestimar, era poderoso y si no se equivocaba, era mas peligroso de lo que aparentaba. -_¡Pero no dejaba de ser un novato a su lado!-_ se dijo. Bien... ¿Entonces por que sentía esa extraña sensación de hormigueo en el estomago? ¿Por que sentía un poco de inseguridad y desconfianza al saber que tendría que acercarse a el? Por momentos se auto regaño por su descuido, pero también comprendió que esa situación no había estado en sus planes originales. No, no era momento para titubear, algo mas importante le esperaba arriba y ese algo era el pequeño Max, debía superar cualquier cosa para llegar, el príncipe era algo de lo que después se encargaría, una vez Max estuviese a salvo, podría encarar al príncipe. Sin mas Kai se dijo a si mismo que aquello que le provocaba inseguridad y algo de temor era provocado por su tensa situación con el pequeño y el cazador, y así con nada mas en su mente se dirigió a paso lento hacia las escaleras...

**# # # # # # # # # ®Fallen Ángel® ¥Rei Kon¥ # # # # # # # # # **

Rei toco un poco su cabeza con una mano, y la libre la apoyo deliberadamente en la mesa presionándola con fuerza, se sentía mareado, ese aroma a olivo le perturbaba fuertemente, lo ofuscaba y le hacia sentir un malestar extraño. Se sentía perdido y con una fuerte sensación de vértigo la cantina comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor mareándolo y desorientándolo; cerro los ojos intentando borrar todo ello intento poner su mente en blanco, tratando de alejarla del dolor. Justo en medio de todo aquello pudo sentir un extraña sensación, algo como si cerca del el en un punto especifico que se hallaba cerca de la barra, era incitante, era tentador, esa fue la ultima sensación que se atrevió a pensar su mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, como si todo a su alrededor comenzara ser tragado por una oscuridad, por un enorme abismo negro, aquella sensación se volvía mas poderosa a cada segundo que pasaba, la taberna comenzaba a desaparecer y el espacio se distorsionaba volviéndose oscuro, pudo percibir sin necesidad de ver, solo _sintió _una flama; una enorme flama roja que se alzaba cerca de el, era justa del tamaño de una persona, volteaba lentamente su mirada, atraído por aquella sensación que comenzaba a ser muy poderosa en su persona, sentía que debía mirarla, aunque ello significara vender su propia alma. Su vista estaba ya casi en el lugar en que lo había percibido cuando un fuerte brazo le trajo bruscamente. Dejándolo aun perdido de lo que sentía.

Mistel había notado con extrañeza como Rei llevaba su mano hacia su cabeza, se asusto cuando segundos después el semblante de Rei se había vuelto pálido, y sus labios se habían secado repentinamente, Rei musitaba algo parecido a un: -_debo alcanzarlo-_ y eso le había asustado aún mas, había fijado su mirada ahora en la mano que Rei presionaba fuertemente sobre la mesa, sus uñas se clavaban en la madera como si quisiera arrancarla, el rubio por fin reacciono cuando las uñas de su primo se había tornado moradas por el esfuerzo, susurro un débil: _¿Estas bien?._ Y al no recibir respuesta se había estirado a tomar el brazo de Rei.

Con semblante aún perdido el príncipe miro a su primo aún aturdido Rei intento poner algo de orden a su alrededor, no podía ver bien a Mistel solo veía la mata de cabello rubio como una mancha uniforme frente a el, se puso de pie aún algo inconciente de lo que hacia, y fue cuando percibió el aroma a olivo mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Y el corazón de Kai casi se congelo al percibirlo, mientras caminaba al príncipe, este se había puesto de pie provocando un estado de inseguridad, de malestar, pero aún así debía mantenerse firme y hacer todo lo posible por pasar inadvertido, era una jugada peligrosa incluso para el, el peligro en si se volvía mas fuerte cada paso que daba...

«"¿Rei?"...»

Escucho la vos de Mistel muy lejana y casi sin claridad, como si la voz misma de Mistel fuera un eco lejano que le llamaba, todo comenzaba a ser el enorme abismo que un principio había visto, se sentía a si mismo caer, sin ninguna fuerza, ni si quiera un poco de voluntad que le ayudara a evitarlo, miro con ojos crisálidos a algún punto del cual no fue consiente, sentía como si una enorme masa golpeara su voluntad misma, como si le garantizara que no podría hacer nada en contra de esa sensación, esa oleada de _poder. -¿Poder?-_ se dijo Rei, si aquella sensación de poder que hasta ahora percibía era cierta, en ese caso ¿Quien la controlaba, ¿Quien era el responsable? No se atrevió a preguntar mas, su mente se vio invadida por un zumbido en su cabeza, un constante martilleo que le hacia sentir un malestar horrible con respecto a lo que lo estaba acechando. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado, sentía el dolor en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte, como si ese martilleo se acercara cada vez más.

Rei no pudo percatarse que cerca de él se hallaba él dueño de sus dolores, Kai se aproximaba sereno en apariencia, cada paso que daba era un logro indiscutible, se asusto levemente cuando vio al príncipe levantarse rápidamente, quedo estático unos segundos, para casi de inmediato moverse, miro rápidamente asegurándose que nadie lo había visto detenerse o desconcertarse. Al ver que nada pasaba siguió el camino, pasaba justo detrás de Rei cuando este sin más aviso comenzó a Caer. Segundos preciosos en los que Kai había podido deshacerse de Rei, y esa situación. Pero no había sido así, en el último momento en que había visto caer a Rei, se había petrificado, y había tomado al joven soberano en sus brazos, aún a sabiendas de lo riesgoso que era.

Y el mundo se detuvo, el silencio invadió la cabeza de Rei, no podía escuchar nada y el mundo a su alrededor aún giraba, intentaba poner orden en su cabeza miles de pensamientos formaban un torbellino que perdía su razón, imágenes sin sentido se volcaron; y su cuerpo se estremeció debido a la repentina ola de energía que se formo. En medio de la confusión una imagen clara y nítida se formo ante la oscuridad que había nublado la mente de Rei. Un pequeño niño rubio que parecía llamarle insistentemente, pequeño de no más de 4 años, con un rostro redondo de facciones singulares, lleno de pecas y de unos hermosos ojos azules.

«"Max"...»

El cuerpo de Kai tembló ante el susurro de Rei, sintió su cuerpo volverse pesado, la sorpresa le había pasmado tanto que su cabeza no ideaba nada, su mente se halló en blanco por segundos.

Rei no fue conciente de sus palabras, y así como esa imagen se había formado rápidamente en su cabeza también había desaparecido con igual rapidez, el mundo comenzó a volver, el sonido de varias exclamaciones se oía cerca de él y a pesar de que su cabeza se hallaba algo aturdida por la sensación antes experimentada, se sintió extrañamente bien. El ahora débil aroma a olivo le hacia sentir bien, con una calidez extraña. Escucho el débil respirar de alguien, pesando en que seria Mistel Rei logro darse vuelta y tomar ese cuerpo por los hombros.

«"Rei!"» le llamo su rubio acompañante con alarma

La voz de Mistel no se escuchaba frente a él si no a su espalda, Rei obligo a su mirada a enfocar que tenia delante, con algo de esfuerzo logro divisar la mirada fija de alguien en él, unos ojos de color amatista le veían. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, quiso apartarse con rapidez pero solo logro un movimiento torpe que casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio; pero unos brazos fuertes lo evitaron y su cabeza cayo en el pecho de esa persona.

«"Disculpe"»fue lo único que atino a decir

Mistel se acerco a Rei y tomo en brazos, noto que aún se hallaba muy aturdido, abrazo por la cintura a Rei y le miro con preocupación. Kai sintió una enorme nostalgia olvida, como si algo en su interior se hubiera visto bañado por una ternura inexplicable, un sentimiento de calidez que le recorrió como un confortante afán. Por instantes sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, su cuerpo se volvió ligero, como si alguien hubiese ayudado a cargar. Y esto extrañamente le hizo sentir una ironía, era como si alguien hubiese recordado que él se hallaba ahí.

Una amarga sonrisa se pinto en su rostro y su control volvió al ver la situación tranquila. Noto con cierta satisfacción que Rei estaba muy aturdido y cansado como para haberlo reconocido, claro que había tomado sus precauciones. Había despintado las marcas en sus mejillas y había dejado su tan querida y característica pashmina. Lucia como alguien normal, como un pueblerino más. Algo se agito en su interior cuando el claro pensamiento de saber con una certeza casi indudable que si Rei se hubiese hallado en pleno uso de sus facultades le habría reconocido. Dejo a Rei en brazos de Mistel y dio una breve mirada al joven príncipe.

«"No se preocupe"»

Y su voz se escucho extrañamente suavizada y ligera, incluso se escucho algo ¿Tierna? Kai no supo como interpretar el tono que había utilizado para con ellos ya que nunca se había se escuchado así, y así prefirió dejarlo. Lentamente comenzaba a dar la espalda a ambos hombres cuando la voz de Mistel le llamo débilmente con una leve aclaración de garganta. Kai tenso débilmente su cuerpo, la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento no podía ser dejada en ningún momento, no deseaba ser tomado con la guardia baja. Otra vez.

«"Muchas gracias"» dijo en rubio fijando sus orbes analíticas en el pueblerino.

Sin duda Mistel pensó en el singular 'pueblerino'. Por instantes pensó que aquel hombre se había equivocado de cuna. Era alto, de facciones elegantes y gallardas, con un porte natural digno de la realeza, incluso una actitud soberbia como la de un rey acompañado por ese temple que se reflejaba en su mirada. _-Sin duda alguien muy singular-_ pensó Mistel al entrecerrar los ojos

Kai solo dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino.

Subió las escaleras mientras su corazón aun latía fuertemente.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Por que sentía esa sensación que le confortaba inexplicablemente? Y por sobre todo ¿Por que la causaba el príncipe? Que era esa sensación que hacia vibrar su ser como algo inexplicablemente etéreo y místico. Sus orbes carmesí brillaron llenas de la molestia que sintió hacia si mismo; había muchas mas cosas en juego que simplemente sensaciones absurdas que intentaban desviar su atención de su verdadero objetivo. Sin mucho cuidado por sus cavilaciones llego hasta la habitación que le había indicado la mesonera. Sus sentidos volvieron en si cuando miro de frente a la puerta. Su mirada se volvió como el hielo que quema con solo tocarlo, sus facciones se endurecieron y se transformaron en una mascara amorfa que se debatía en miedo y furia.

Dio un leve toquido, apenas con 2 nudillos de su mano derecha. Le pareció escuchar ruidos dentro de la habitación y poco después unos pasos de botas que pisaban la madera rechinante de la habitación; espero con paciencia a que la puerta abriese, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se escucho el débil sonido del picaporte ser quitado de la vieja puerta. Solo una débil rendija se abrió iluminando débilmente solo la mitad del rostro de Kai, como si la débil luz de la habitación le diera la bienvenida.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ÇHitoshi KinomiyaÇ # # # # # # # # # **

Takao miraba a su hermano, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio pero su testarudez no le permitía dormir, no podía mostrarse débil con su hermano. Además se sentía muy incomodo con la repentina evasiva de su hermano, después de un sueño bastante reconfortante y tranquilo había despertado y en un principio algo alarmado había buscado a Hitoshi. Para su fortuna el había estado justo frente a él. Takao se había tirado en sus brazos preguntando su estado, y para su gran sorpresa su hermano había retirado sus manos y le había dicho sin mirarle que estaba bien. En el transcurso del camino había intentado que su hermano le mirara, había iniciado una conversación para obligarlo a mirarle, pero no había funcionado. Hitoshi contestaba mas no le miraba, e incluso sus contestaciones eran algo cortantes y frías.

Mientras, el soberano miraba distraído el camino, sin observar en realidad. Su mente se hallaba revuelta y bastante intranquila, aún se preguntaba como podía haber besado a su hermano. ¡A su propio hermano! No entendía, no comprendía esa forma tan extraña de actuar, solo sabia vagamente que Takao le había recordado algo y no sabia muy bien que, pero también se hallaba la sensación de que incluso no había besado los labios de su hermano tenia la impresión de que habían sido unos labios ajenos completamente. Y era ahí donde nacía su duda, aquella sensación confirmada por esas plumas halladas en su capa. ¿Acaso _alguien _les había ayudado? Dio un cansado suspiro y parpadeo lentamente, las cosas eran confusas sobre todo por el ataque. ¿Que había significado ese ataque? ¿Y quien lo había perpetrado? y ¿Por que?

_»"el tiempo vendrá"...«_

Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda cuando esas palabras aparecieron en su mente, la amenaza descrita en tan pequeña frase, la seguridad, incluso la omnicencia detrás de tan simples palabras. ¿Acaso eso tenia que ver con el ladrón del Fénix? Ahora sus dudas se habían disipado, debía llegar al reino del Oeste sin ninguna demora, debía hablar con el rey y en especial con cierto general pelirrojo, maestro en hechicería y viejo amigo Yuriy. Quería verificar si el pelirrojo había percibido lo mismo que él; si así era podría sentirse tranquilo y no culparía más a sus nervios.

«" ¿Y bien? puedes decirme ¿que te pasa o me seguirás evitando?"»

Takao saco de sus pensamientos a Hitoshi de una manera muy ruda, le miro de forma arisca y poco amigable, llena de reproche y resentimiento. Si hubiese sido alguien mas, ya se habría encontrado con la furia del rey, pero Takao gozaba de la suficiente confianza para saber que nada malo le sucedería. Miro como Hitoshi abría sus ojos exageradamente sorprendido, tan sumergido se hallaba en sus pensamientos que la voz imperiosa de Takao le había tomado desprevenido, dejándolo boquiabierto. Hitoshi se enderezo en su lugar y por breves instantes se vio implacable y grande, cerró sus ojos algo indignado y en un susurro hablo.

«"no se de que hablas Takao, y te sugiero que moderes tu tono ante el rey"» la mirada de Hitoshi fue venenosa y cortante, mas sin embargo para Takao en ese momento simplemente no significaba nada. Con molestia similar entrecerró los ojos claramente ofendido.

«Tu corona no tiene poder sobre mi, eres mi hermano y mi sangre me permite hablarte como quiera, así que dime ¿por que me evitas?»

El tono de Takao fue tan silbante y amenazante que nadie pondría en duda que la paciencia del moreno se acababa; su mirada fue tan penetrante que sin ninguna duda Hitoshi sintió como la presencia de Takao se volvía mas grande; por momentos lo vio molesto, ni siquiera su hermano tenia derecho de tratarle con tal osadía, miro a Takao de manera severa y espero a que él bajara su mirada, sin embargo eso nunca paso Takao resistía con igual determinación la pelea de miradas.

Un suspiro cansado y una mirada derrotada se posaron en los ojos de Hitoshi, el rey desvió la mirada y su semblante se suavizo a sobremanera, su mirada se torno nostálgica antes de posarse en Takao.

«"no te evito, es solo que me siento algo confundido, sabes que no me gusta que alguien observe mi confusión, es todo"»

La mirada de Hitoshi dijo a Takao que había algo mas que él no podía entender, algo que su hermano escondía con mucho recelo, la luz de la luna se poso en Hitoshi y sus ojos castaños parecieron brillar tristes cuando la luz los golpeo. Takao miro condescendiente a su hermano mayor y fue entonces que su molestia desapareció. Suspiro un poco antes de mirar con resignación el camino.

«"Se que no te gusta, pero soy tu hermano y en verdad no bromeo cuando digo que tu corona no tiene poder sobre mi, para mi solo eres como cualquier otro hermano mayor"» y su mirada se volvió penetrante al mirar a su hermano «cometes errores y en verdad me gustaría estar ahí para ayudarte, no tienes por que cargar con todo tu solo»...

Un gran silencio se poso entre ambos y algo dijo a Takao que su hermano comenzaba a levantar una barrera entre ambos.

«"lo agradezco hermano... pero como Rey no puedo darme el privilegio de cometer errores"»

Las palabras de Takao se atoraron en su garganta cuando esta repentinamente se seco, la mirada de Hitoshi se había tornado sombría y muy lejana Takao tuvo la horrible impresión de que su hermano había ido a un lugar al cual el no podía llegar.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ±Kai Hiwatari± # # # # # # # # # **

«"Tardaste mucho..., ¿Algo se interpuso en tu camino? ó...simplemente ¿Tenias miedo?"»

Boris dio la espalda a Kai mientras le miraba por encima del hombro, las orbes lavandas de Boris brillaron destilando veneno, su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona, muy típica de él. Su sonrisa se amplio mas y se volvió felina cuando aquellas amatistas brillaron encendidas y sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando Kai simplemente se mantuvo callado.

«"¡Kai!"»

Max miro con agrado que Kai por fin había llegado se mantenía sorprendido, sus ojos se tornaban grandes y brillaban literalmente al verlo, el rubio sentía alivio al verlo. Saber que Kai llegaría le causo un poco de ansiedad, ansiedad que Falborg había ayudado a terminar, ahora estaba sentado en la cama mientras Falborg se hallaba de pie justo frente a él. Kai miro con cierto desconcierto la escena, algo..., inusual y bastante extraña, por un momento pensó en el hecho de que esa ave solo impedía a Max el paso, fue realmente desconcertante cuando Max bajo de la cama y corrió a su encuentro, Kai se inclino y extendió los brazos dándole la bienvenida a su pequeño, dio un leve suspiro cuando sintió los delgados brazos de Max rodeándole el cuello de manera sutil y muy tierna. Max por su parte no podía dejar de sonreír; la alegría de volver a ver a Kai era enorme.

«"! ¡OH tierno! ..."» irrumpió Boris con sarcasmo, su semblante se torno serio y por momentos amenazante «"¿Eres un hombre de palabra? ahora... ¿Escucharas lo que tengo que decirte?»

Kai pareció reflexionar un poco, mientras Max miraba alternamente entre Boris y Kai sentía la tensión en ambas miradas y eso lo confundo; Boris había cambiado repentinamente y Kai también algo sutil, un matiz en ambas voces que dijo a Max que ambos se temían por alguna razón. Sin más Kai se levanto tomo a Max de la mano y se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama. Mientras el rubio miraba con desconcierto al peliazul, ciertamente era la primera vez que veía a Kai actuar así.

«"jamás te di mi palabra,... pero es mi manera de dar las gracias por Max"»

Y Boris sintió el respeto de esas palabras a pesar de su dureza sonrió de manera complacida al ver a un hombre honorable frente a él, dio un leve rodeo al cuarto hasta quedar justo frente a la ventana. Mientras podía sentir la mirada fría de Kai, fija en él.

«" A estas alturas debes saber que te he vigilado por un tiempo; se que intentas"...»

«"Max, duerme pequeño, nos espera un largo viaje"» interrumpió Kai

Kai hizo un leve ademán frente a Max y este con una leve sonrisa cerro los ojos, Kai confirmo la respiración acompasada del pequeño, le miro asegurándose de su estado de inconciencia y volvió su vista a Boris. Le sorprendió el verlo pasivo con los ojos cerrados y esperando con gran calma a que el terminara mientras Max aferraba sus manos a su camisa y sonreía acurrucándose mas en su pecho. Boris había esperado con calma, no supo muy bien por que, pero en esta ocasión podía dejar que las cosas se hicieran como el ladrón quería.

«"Si, se muy bien que a estas alturas sabes que quiero robar la joya del _ojo de tigre_"» respondió Kai, terminando la frase inicial de Boris y actuando con gran indiferencia ante él.

«"Y sin embargo no quieres que el mocoso lo sepa"» dijo distraído Boris. Kai percibió la mirada perdida que invadió por momentos al _halcón_, y tuvo la fuerte impresión de que Boris recordaba algo. «" no es bueno ocultar esas cosas, pueden causar daños irreparables, niño"» Y Kai percibió que ese comentario parecía mas una experiencia contada de un anciano a un pequeño.

«"No creo que quieras darme lecciones de como cuidar a Max"» corto Kai

Boris hizo un ademán vivo frente a su cara, como si quisiera alejar algo molesto, su mirada volvió a endurecerse notablemente y se fijo en Kai de manera implacable.

«"Es verdad, es muy tu problema lo que hagas y a mí no me incumbe, lo que realmente me incumbe es la joya"»

«"¿La quieres para ti?"» dijo en tono burlón el fénix, pero con cierta expectación por una respuesta afirmativa.

«"¿Quererla?"» dijo airoso... «"para nada, solo quiero a su guardián"» dijo con una sonrisa mayor que desconcertó al Fénix

«"¿Su guardián?"» repitió Kai sin entender nada.

Las amatistas de Kai se mantuvieron fijas en el halcón, confusas por el comentario un silencio cayo entre ellos y la sonrisa cínica de Boris floreció alarmantemente, causando una sorpresa y confusiones aun mayores en él.

«"El tutor del príncipe es un viejo conocido"» contesto Boris dando una pequeña explicación al joven «"Debo confesar que esto no se hallaba en mis planes, el plan original era _cazarte_ y cobrar la recompensa, pero el destino es caprichoso y decidió encontrarme con un viejo rival"»

Kai no presto mucha atención a la confesión de Boris, por el contrario se sintió repentinamente molesto, frunció el entrecejo mirando a Boris.

«"Y eso... ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?"» pregunto apáticamente

Boris rió de forma viva y miro a Kai, su pregunta era algo que esperaba y en verdad solo se reía de la impaciencia del _'niño'_.

«"OH tiene que ver mas de lo que imaginas, yo no cuestiono tus motivos y tu no deberías cuestionar los míos. ¿Un ladrón que no busca joyas preciadas? Existen joyas de mucho mas valor que una reliquia, nadie conoce las joyas del mundo antiguo por tanto nadie pagaría por algo que es mas bien un recuerdo de la historia. A si que... ¿Que valor podría tener el robar una joya así?"»

La mirada de Kai se agudizo, aquel hombre era mas astuto de lo que había imaginado, Boris le volvía a sorprender no había dejado ningún detalle a la imaginación y eso lo alarmo, comprendió de repente que lo mejor era no cuestionar los motivos de Boris, al menos no por el momento. Se mantuvo callado dando a entender a Boris que no contestaría, mientras el ojilavanda por su parte solo sonreía de manera arrogante, sabia que tenia a Kai donde el quería y que guiaba sus pasos directamente a sus intereses, le había causado gusto que su suposición por las joyas no fuera errada, y que Kai callara por que no convenía a sus intereses personales, y aunque Kai no lo supiera tampoco convenía a los intereses de Boris.

«"Lo ves, tu tienes tus motivos y yo los míos, dicen que: '_no hay secretos entre ladrones'_. Pues bien yo tengo mis motivos y quiero ponerte sobre aviso"» la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Boris y fue sustituida por una completa expresión de acidez «Mi enemigo es increíblemente poderoso, Yuriy Ivanov es alguien de mucho cuidado"»

Y el nombre de Yuriy Ivanov retumbo en los oídos de Kai como un zumbido, de repente la imagen de un pelirrojo en un baile conteniendo su carta en una esfera volvió a él. Aquel sujeto que había considerado fuerte, mas nunca peligroso, se había vuelto a confiar y ahora sentía con gran molestia una gran inmadures de su parte, pero aún así... ¿Como podía confiar en Boris? ¿Que tal si todo ello era un truco para hacerlo desistir en su robo? Un Kai astuto pensaba la manera de hacer dudar a Boris y descubrir que intenciones tramaba, su mirada gélida se poso en Boris.

**# # # # # # # # # ®Fallen Ángel® ¥Rei Kon¥ # # # # # # # # # **

Rei terminaba el vaso con agua que su primo le había ofrecido, aun se sentía mareado y muy desconcertado, miraba la mesa intentando recuperar su auto control, cuando sintió un leve agarre en su brazo. Mistel le miraba con ojos crisalidos y en extremo preocupados.

«"¿Te sientes mejor Rei?"»

Sonrió débilmente, algo que no convenció ni un poco al rubio, quien aún lo miraba con preocupación. Mistel dio un suspiro y se tiro bonachonamente en la silla, algo mas calmado poco a poco Rei recuperaba su buen aspecto, cerro lo ojos, para después solo abrir uno y mirar a Rei.

«"No me convences en lo mas mínimo Rei Kon ¿Que fue lo que te paso?"» dijo Mistel con preocupación

Rei rió débilmente esta vez y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

«"Perdóname... pero ni yo mismo lo se"» su voz sonó amarga lo que puso en alerta a Mistel «"Yuriy dice que, tal vez... tal vez sea por la presencia del ladrón de Fénix, no lo se"»

Mistel quiso replicar algo mas no pudo hacerlo la voz de Rei y su sonrisa triste se lo había impedido, quería reclamar el hecho de que no se lo hubiese dicho pero... la expresión de Rei le impedía decir algo, por mínimo que fuera.

Rei por su parte estaba enfocado en sus pensamientos, aun se preguntaba. _¿Por que ese aroma a olivo?_ Por que cada vez que percibía ese aroma sentía que todo su mundo se hallaba de cabeza y no podía controlarlo. Fue en ese momento de confusión que un débil rayo de razón se impuso, la mirada que había visto en la persona que lo había ayudado, esos ojos amatistas que lo habían auxiliado. Sintió un vació en sus entrañas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y una rápida lluvia de imágenes se volcó en su mente. El enfrentamiento en el comedor, su enfrentamiento con el ladrón del Fénix, aquella mirada penetrante y rapaz. Esa mirada había sido la misma que había visto en esa noche. Palideció cuando la furia comenzó a obnubilar su juicio, la indignación se mezclo rápidamente con la furia. Se había burlado de él. En ese momento Rei prefirió ignorar aquella vocecilla que le decía, que aquel sentimiento era causado por la decepción de no significar nada para él, ni siquiera un desafió. A pesar de ignorar la vocecilla dentro de él esto no impidió que la escuchara, fue cuando la furia por fin lo domino. Y se impuso haciéndolo perder un poco de su cordura.

Se levanto de golpe asustando a Mistel, por el fuerte golpe que había recibido la mesa.

«"Rei... ¿Que te..."»

«"El ladrón del fénix esta aquí"»

Un débil e incrédulo _¿que?_ por parte de Mistel se escucho mientras Rei con paso rápido y molesto caminaba hacia la barra, llegando ahí dio un fuerte golpe con su puño atrayendo la atención de todos en ella. Mistel llego detrás de Rei aun confundido por lo que pasaba, jamás había a Rei tan molesto, no conocía nada que pudiese poner tan molesto al ojidorado. Pero era cierto Rei había perdido los estribos a un punto nunca antes visto.

«"¿Donde esta Mariam?"» la voz de Rei fue silbante y amenazante, tanto que el pobre cantinero sudo frió titubeando y con las manos temblorosas señalo a Rei las escaleras.

Mistel quedo atónito al ver un Rei tan cambiado en tan pocos segundos. La mirada de Rei había perdido por completo su humanidad, su compasión había sido relegada a un lugar lejano, sus ojos brillaban intensamente tornándose de un dorado siniestro y opaco. Mistel tembló ante la nueva imagen de su primo, Rei aquel joven tan tranquilo ahora se había trasformado en alguien completamente desconocido para él, sin mas vio Rei dar la vuelta y mirar con desden y odio las escaleras. Camino directamente al lugar y sus pasos resonaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sin importarle las miradas curiosas que se posaban en el Mistel corrió detrás de Rei intentando seguir el paso de su primo. Mientras arriba Rei había llegado hasta el pasillo y observo brevemente a ambos lados. La halló saliendo de una habitación, la dueña de la cantina, aquella mujer hermosa de ojos esmeralda, llevaba una sabana en sus manos, probablemente acaba de cambiar las sabanas de la habitación. Rei se acerco a ella y Mariam tembló al ver a Rei tan molesto parado justo a su lado. Rei la tomo bruscamente del brazo y tiro de ella un par de veces.

«"¿Donde esta?"» demando y al ver la cara de confusión de Mariam volvió a preguntar «"¿Donde esta el ladrón del fénix"?»

Mariam sacudió la cabeza esperando que Rei entendiera su respuesta, Rei la miro con odio. Miriam había comprendido la altura de ese hombre, no era la primera vez que le veía de visita en la cantina, y a juzgar por las apariencias habría jurado que era un joven de nobleza que solo pasaba por un par de copas, siempre había sido amable. Pero ahora era un hombre sin escrúpulos muy contrario a su imagen, y lo peor del caso es que Mariam sabia que no podía ir en contra o defenderse de los deseos de un noble. En ese momento Mariam solo quería hacer entender a Rei que no sabia de lo que hablaba. Mistel se petrifico al ver a Rei tratando así a una mujer. Reacciono levemente cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con las esmeraldas asustadas de la joven. Se acerco a él y tiro de su brazo forzándolo a mirarlo, sus miradas chocaron y por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaron.

«"¿Que te ocurre Rei? tu nunca actúas así"» dijo Mistel entristecido

La pregunta de Mistel cayo en oídos sordos, Rei tiro su brazo bruscamente comenzó la búsqueda. Pateo la primer puerta con violencia, después la segunda y así consecutivamente.

En la habitación Boris miraba como Kai discutía consigo mismo, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en el pasillo por un momento pensó que no era de su incumbencia pero algo en su interior un instinto, le exigió que mirara. Dio un rápido vistazo a Kai y noto que el fénix se hallaba mirando la puerta y escuchando todo lo que atrás acontecía, con ese sutil gesto comprendió que no podía dejar eso a la ligera. Camino de prisa hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando una pequeña rendija por la que pasaba la luz del pasillo. Observo incrédulo como el joven príncipe, azotaba puerta tras puerta acercándose más a la suya. Era momento de escapar, ahora comprendía un poco la tardanza de Kai, supuso que había tenido un encuentro nada exitoso contra el príncipe, cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta. Miro con desden a Kai como si le acusara por su falta de conciencia de la situación y mentalmente lo culpo, camino de prisa hasta un armario mientras Kai no lo perdía de vista. Kai noto lo extraño de su expresión, y de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal.

«"¿Ocurre algo?"» pregunto Kai, sin importarle el que su voz sonara preocupada

Boris saco rápidamente 2 capas del armario y lanzo una Kai, mientras el acomodaba la suya en sus hombros arrojo una capa de cuello alto a Kai.

«"Al parecer el príncipe esta muy obsesionado contigo"» dijo de manera sarcástica y molesta.

Kai no comprendió del todo el comentario, acaso... ¿El príncipe se había percatado de su presencia? No eso era imposible. Boris miro que Kai no se movía y algo molesto por la indecisión del fénix le hablo con más violencia.

«"No tenemos tiempo para pensar, él se acerca"» y Boris callo para que Kai pudiera escuchar como los ruidos afuera se acercaban cada vez mas a su puerta. Fue solo hasta que el trinar de Falborg le saco de sus pensamientos, y que Kai con premura acomodo la capa sobre sus hombros, dando rápidamente las gracias por que esta cubría la mitad de su rostro, fue rápido y la vez delicado para no despertar a Max. Con la capucha acomodada caminaba hacia la puerta cuando un sonido lo congelo, Boris miro con algo de fastidio la puerta esperando lo ya inevitable.

Bien solo faltaban 2 puertas el ladrón del fénix se hallaba en alguna de las habitaciones, abrió primero la de su mano izquierda dejando la de la derecha al final. La habitación estaba vacía, lo que significaba que el ladrón del fénix se hallaba en la última puerta a su derecha. Lleno de determinación y ciego por su furia empujo la puerta, y su vista se enfoco adentro. Ahí estaba el...

El momento se volvió eterno para ambos, Kai miraba con indiferencia al príncipe mientras el solo se confundía presa de su mirada. La mente de Rei tuvo tiempo de plantear algo que hasta ahora no había pensado. Ya lo tenia enfrente y... ¿Ahora que? La confusión eclipso por completo a su furia, solo quería encontrarlo pero. ¿Para que? Ese momento de confusión sirvió para Boris su mirada paso en breve por ambos notando que el príncipe no lo había notado y toda su atención estaba fija en Kai, aprovecho la ocasión extraña, extendió su mano frente a la ventana, aún se hallaba un poco lejos y no podía alcanzarla para abrirla, un remolino violento salido de su mano se formo y con fuerza abrió la ventana, Boris dio una rápida carrera y se lanzo por la ventana, al caer dio un silbido agudo Falborg salio por la ventana lanzándose detrás de su amo envuelto en un resplandor plateo que cambiaba de forma al acercarse a su amo, tomando su típica forma de alas. Hasta ese momento Rei se percato de que había alguien mas en la habitación reacciono de improvisto cuando vio el ondear de un capa cayendo por la ventana, y al escuchar ese silbido que siguió aquel destello color palta; una bola de energía verde se formo en su mano derecha, esta vacilo cuando el ladrón del fénix clavo sus orbes amatistas en el. Rei quedo estático y su respiración se detuvo cuando varias plumas de color rojo comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del ladrón formando una suave lluvia. Las plumas lentamente se arremolinaban en torno a él, y el con asombro observo quieto, las plumas parecían bailar en torno suyo formando gráciles siluetas a su alrededor, lentamente todas las plumas comenzaron la forma definitiva. Kai volteo de lleno a mirar a Rei y su cabello azuloso dio un ligero vuelo acomodándose. Rei vio con asombro un pequeño cuerpo en sus manos sin duda un infante, y aunque no pudo saber si era una niña o niño, ya que el rostro del pequeño se hallaba escondido en su pecho. La capucha de cuello alto cubría sus facciones así como lo hacia su pashmina blanca por lo que Rei se decepciono al no poder mirar su rostro. Los ojos de Kai se clavaron con mucha fuerza en Rei, pero su mirada se mostró fría y desinteresada. Kai se encorvo un poco mientras la capa se rompía lentamente. Unas enormes alas rojas se abrían paso por la carne y ropa de Kai, el dolor ahora era una costumbre al hacer eso. Por fin las alas se mostraron majestuosas y se extendieron por la habitación bañadas por la luz de la luna.

_"Un ángel"_- pensó Rei, y eso era lo único que su asombrada mente podía pensar, aun se hallaba impactado por la demostración del Fénix y presa a la vez de su mirada.

Mistel había llegado fracción de segundos después de Rei, vio al ladrón del Fénix, mirar a Rei de una manera que el desaprobó completamente, además de molestarle, esa mirada entre ambos fue mas molesta que la mirada que sostenía con Yuriy, él... ÉL era el responsable del mal estado de Rei y fue cuando lo recordó:

_"Yuriy dice que, tal vez... tal vez sea por la presencia del ladrón de Fénix, no lo se"_

Al verlo con sus enormes alas rojas Mistel lo comparo con horrible demonio, lleno de furia sus manos se juntaron por instinto cerca de su pecho una enorme bola de energía color turquesa salio de ellas. Kai miro con indeferencia aquella energía lanzada sin compasión hacia él, levanto su mano lleno de arrogancia y aquella bola choco contra una pared invisible que la venció. Una enorme cortina de humo se levanto cubriendo toda la habitación. Rei cubrió su rostro al igual que Mistel cuando la fuerte ráfaga de polvo los alcanzo.

Al disiparse un poco Rei alzo la vista y corrió hacia la que alguna vez fuera la ventana, ahora solo quedaba un enorme agujero por el cual se veía la calle. Rei diviso a lo lejos solo la silueta de 2 sujetos alados volando en dirección de la luna, hacia el horizonte. Varios gritos llamaron al atención de Rei, en la calle las personas comenzaban a juntarse curiosas y algunas mas asustadas un enorme pilar de humo se levantaba por los cielos desde esa habitación. El tejado de una de las casas cercanas había sido alcanzado por una débil cantidad de energía que había sido más que suficiente como para iniciar una débil chispa y comenzar a incendiar el lugar. Rei miro de manera perdida el fuego, y la llama que se reflejaba en su mirada se tornaba hipnótica e irresistible. Su ceño se frunció y su rostro se torno en una mueca, lleno de asco.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® §ßoris Kuznetzov§ # # # # # # # # # **

Boris se dejo caer cerca se una cascada cayo en cuclillas y se levanto lentamente mientras Falborg se desprendía de su espalda y volvía a su forma original, Kai lo había seguido por inercia su mente aún se preguntaba como le había reconocido, y aun mas importante por que la mirada del príncipe le provocaba tantas dudas. Cayo cerca de Boris mientras este lo veía aterrizar en medio de los pinos, las alas de Kai comenzaron a incendiarse pluma por pluma hasta volverse braza candente y desaparecer esparcidas al viento.

Boris coloco sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se detenía de perfil mirando por el rabillo del ojo con algo de displicencia al Fénix, aún quedaba una incógnita para él, ¿Kai había cometido el descuido de poner en aviso al príncipe ó imprudencia de intentar traicionarlo? Miro con dureza al fénix y este lo enfrento al sentir su pesada mirada en sus hombros. Coloco con mucho cuidado a Max cerca de un árbol le había costado mucho trabajo, el aislar completamente la mente de Max para que este no despertara, y por consiguiente no se asustara por la situación. Kai respiro lentamente al verlo tranquilo y sonriente aún en sueños.

«"Podrías decirme. ¿Que fue todo eso?"» pregunto un impaciente Boris

«"No, por que no tengo nada que explicarte"» corto Kai desafiando al halcón.

Los ojos de Boris se estrecharon y agudizaron como los de un halcón a la caza sus labios se mostraron inexpresivos formando solo una débil línea, su aura lavanda se desprendió rápido con mucha fuerza causando una gran ráfaga de viento que intento intimidar a Kai. El por su parte se mostró inmutable y recibió toda la energía de Boris sin problema alguno, desprendió una fuerte llamarada que respondió al viento del ojilavanda, y que después de enfrentarse desapareció, ambos se miraron con desprecio a sabiendas de que no podían llegar a mas. Para Kai el bienestar de Max se hallaba de por medio mientras para Boris su venganza se hallaba en juego. Boris respiro profundamente intentando tener paciencia cerro los ojos y ocupo lo único que creía haría ceder a Kai, su orgullo y honor.

«"Me lo debes. ¿Sabes?... casi me descubren por un descuido tuyo."»

Bien tal vez eso le hubiera molestado en otra situación pero en esta no, la razón simple. Podía actuar de manera dócil por un momento si con ello podía descubrir las intenciones de Boris, suspiro resignado y adquirió una actitud por demás tranquila y estoica, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud fijándose de forma misteriosa en el ojilavanda. Boris por su parte se daba cuenta del falso engaño del joven Fénix si creía que con su patética actuación podía engañar a un patán como él se equivocaba.

Pero aún no era momento de decírselo.

«"El príncipe se hallaba ya en la cantina cuando yo llegue"»

Boris bajo la cabeza y asintió débilmente, gruño un poco y dio la espalda a Kai, quien no fue conciente de la sonrisa predadora que se había formado en los labios del halcón, oculto esa mueca de satisfacción camino hasta un tronco cercano se dejo caer recargándose en él.

«"Bien ahora tenemos un problema"» y ante la mirada ingenua de Kai siguió «"No me mires así, ahora no solo te buscaran a ti, también buscaran a tu acompañante y probablemente desearan rescatar al niño que raptaste"»

«"Yo no rapte a nadie"» reprocho con premura el Fénix

Boris actuó con indiferencia ante la actitud de Kai y siguió «"Eso lo sabemos tu y yo, ¿Pero quien mas lo sabe, un niño en voluntad propia con un ladrón tan peligroso como tu, es difícil de creer"»

Y a pesar de ese tono desinteresado que había ocupado sabia a lo que se refería, el príncipe le había visto con Boris y probablemente creería que estaba confabulado con él, y en parte tenia razón al creer que aquello que afirmaba Boris sobre Max era también muy factible en su situación. Su ceño se frunció mostrando su disgusto ante tal situación. Boris subió sus manos a su nuca y se recostó de forma bonachona en el tronco, miro como Kai discutía en silencio, muchas cosas se comenzaban a salir de manos del fénix, y lo mejor era que el destino le sonreía para llevar a cabo sus planes por medio del ladrón. Su interior se regocijo cuando Boris percibió que Kai pronto se daría cuenta de que le necesitaba, y que tal y solo tal vez, necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

«"Puedo ayudarte ¿sabes?"» canturreo Boris y los ojos de Kai le atravesaron como dagas.

«"No necesito nada de ti"» corto

Y Kai sintió un escozor horrible, al ver herido su orgullo, el podía hacer las cosas sin ayuda de nadie como había sido siempre, además no confiaría en Boris para nada.

«"¿Eso crees, parece que el destino se aferra en unirnos por alguna razón, y si me lo preguntas yo no pretendo ignorar al destino"»

La mirada de Kai destilo veneno cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron, aquella frase le había molestado, ¿Que alguien mas ya había decidido por él, ¿Que era el destino? Si el destino le había abandonado hacia mucho tiempo, por que el destino le había abandonado dejándolo como un pobre bastardo sin familia que no... Su mente acallo todo, un sabor amargo cruzo por su boca cuando las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

«¿Que es el destino, solo los cobardes creen en él, y solo los hombres llenos de suficiente fuerza son capaces de manejar su propio destino"»

Y Kai tiro una cuerda en el interior de Boris, su mirada se había entrecerrado y el color de sus ojos se había furiado. Fue como escuchar al Boris que él alguna vez había sido, tener el recuerdo de verse a si mismo en Kai. No, ese Boris había muerto y Kai comprendería dolorosamente que había cosas a las que no podía escapar.

«"Hay cosas que existen sin tu complacencia, y que no necesitan de tu favor para cumplirse."» Un silencio breve cayó entre ambos cuando sus miradas se enfocaron en el otro. «"Ya que si crees que es una perdida de tiempo... nada te cuesta intentarlo"»

A pesar de su furia Boris aún pensaba claro y no podía perder su oportunidad de convencer al ladrón, sabia que era más astuto que Kai y que podía hacerlo. Así que se preparo para dar el tiro de gracia. Kai aun lo miraba indeciso, no sabía que hacer ó como reaccionar, a estas alturas no era ignorante de sus posibilidades, estas se habían reducido considerablemente, por su encuentro inesperado con el príncipe. Y aunque no le agradara, la ayuda de Boris podía ser necesaria.

«"Solo contesta algo... ¿Cual es tu interés por ayudarme?"» pregunto un intrigado Kai

Boris rió y su eco se escucho claro en el bosque, miro a Kai con displicencia y algo burla.

«"No, no lo hago por ayudarte en realidad es por mi, te lo dije yo solo busco la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con Ivanov, y es esta. Yo te ayudo a robar tu joya y tu me das la oportunidad perfecta para alejarlo de ahí y matarlo"»

Y la mirada que le dirijo Boris no fue para él, esa mirada le había expresado mas que todas las palabras del mundo, la sed de venganza que se reflejo en las lavandas dejo claro a Kai su objetivo. Era algo peligroso pero bien podía funcionar el plan de Boris, ahora que sus posibilidades se reducían tenia por lo menos que intentarlo, si quería dejar esa vida que tanto aborrecía debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que nada le alejara de las joyas.

«"Esta bien"» cedió algo disgustado Kai «"Solo seremos aliados por este trabajo, tu tomas lo que quieres al igual que yo"»

_Tal vez pueda usarte para algo más..._

**TBC ò CONTINUARA... n.n**

Notas de Kanna:

Kanna: pues bien he aquí la intriga de las cosas, veremos hasta donde llegan Kai y Boris, y tal vez un uno que otro arranque de Rei

ch.ka: te pasas (chibi kanna golpea a Kanna con rollo de periódico)

Kanna: TToTT ahora que...

ch.ka: como que ¿Que, que no te ibas a extender mas?

Kanna: ese era el plan, pero las cosas fluyeron de una manera que me agrado, además si me seguía quitaría muchas sorpresas del próximo Cáp. Y que quieres? No quiero precipitarme a algunas cosas. OK, Eso seria dar muchas pistas de los misterios que hay por ahí. Sobre todo con Kai y Max... n.n

ch.ka: esta bien o.o ya veo

Kanna: mala conciencia ¬¬, y una vez mas dando un agradecimiento a quienes siguen este fic.

ch.ka: o sea gracias por los Reviews.

Kanna: Ja... Matta ne!


	5. Muerte y Renacimiento

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Dedicatorias: **Este fic va dedicado a mi querida nee chan Dita, cosa, se que lo esperaste mucho, gracias por la paciencia… y tambien para mi otra nee chan paciente. Kei chan tu tambien lo esperaste. Niñas es de ustedes!!! 0

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Fallen Ángel**_

_**Autor: Neko-jin **_

†**¥§Knn§¥†**

_**Cáp. 5**_

_**Muerte**_

Sintió el débil mover del carruaje una vez mas, abrió los ojos encontrando a un Takao bastante desalineado protestando entre sueños por la incomodidad del viaje y por la interrupción de sus sagradas horas de sueño

El carruaje seguía su rumbo dentro del camino, Hitoshi miraba el camino perdido, su vista se fijo en la expresión de su pequeño hermano, sus labios se entreabrían buscando aire y su cabello desalineado y su pose bonachona recordaban al joven soberano a un Takao mas pequeño y mas indefenso, sonrió débilmente cuando la imagen clara de Takao corriendo hacia el como un niño, llego.

Un escalofrió corrió su cuerpo cuando la idea de perder a su pequeño volvió, la sensación de sentir de nueva cuenta la emoción vivida dentro de aquel atentado a su persona, la valentía de su hermano al intentar salvarlo y sin duda la agradecía, pero no deseaba sentir la frustración que había sentido al ver a Takao bajo una presión fuera de su alcance, el era una rey por todos los medios era un rey, que algo se hubiera interpuesto en su camino sabiendo que era mas poderoso era algo que no podía ignorar así...

Su ceño se frunció demasiado al pensar en la posibilidad de una amenaza tan grande cosas que no podía si quiera llegar a pensar en el tiempo tan poco, en el que habían ocurrido, una amenaza que el como rey no había podido descifrar, en ese momento le habían tomado por sorpresa, y el había sido humillado por algún desconocido. Había intentado pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el incidente del carruaje, pero había sido inútil. Miro frustrado por la ventana.

«"No puedo dejar esto así" **»**

Hitoshi observo la entrada del pueblo justo al frente, las luces del pueblo de divisaban al fin, miro con sorpresa que una gran columna de humo se lazaba por encima de varias casas. Observo con detalle como el humo se hacia mas intenso conforme se acercaba al pueblo y comprendió, que algo malo pasaba, considero la posibilidad de volver a mirar a su atacante, pero lo rechazo casi de inmediato. No podía asegurar que su atacante se adelantara, ó que incluso tuviese algún problema con el pueblo vecino.

Suspiro fuertemente mientras ahora entre las calles del pueblo podía ver a gente corriendo y llevando pesados baldes de agua.

Su ceño se frunció al pasar por una de las calles, pudo sentir como su mente era golpeada por una masa invisible, un fuerza proveniente de un descendiente de la estirpe sagrada. Afino su mirada llena de sagacidad y observó al horizonte. Lo diviso, en su mente una imagen se formo un joven oculto en las sombras protegido por un gran tigre blanco de ojos dorados.

«"El descendiente de _Drigger, _el descendiente del tigre blanco del Oeste"»

«" ¿Qué ocurre con el?"» se escucho la débil voz de Takao.

«" Acabas de despertar… ¿te sientes mejor hermano?"»

Takao sonrío débilmente y fijo su vista hacia las calles del pueblo, miro con repentino escrutinio las calles, como si las analizara.

«"Realmente observaba, al igual que tú puedo percibir esa molestia en el heredero de Kon"» y su semblante se torno bastante reflexivo. «"Supongo que este alboroto se debe a esa molestia del príncipe"» termino bastante meditabundo y perdido.

Hitoshi fijo su mirada en su hermano, lo observo detenidamente aún lucia bastante pálido y algo desmejorado. Además de sentirse muy intrigado por la actitud que recientemente había tomado su hermano menor, no era muy común en Takao ser tan expresivo en sus pensamientos. Algo en el interior de Hitoshi se sintió inquieto, desde su incidente podía considerarlo simplemente un peligroso susto; pero, ese mal presentimiento que rondaba en su pecho le hacia saber que había algo que tal vez no querría descubrir.

«"Ciertamente, el único que puede darnos una respuesta es Yuriy"»

Takao movió ligeramente la cabeza asintiendo, realmente lucia muy distraído, aunque Hitoshi no pareció notarlo.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¶Yuriy Ivanov¶ # # # # # # # # # **

El palacio ahora se sentía frió y 'algo', un extraño ambiente parecía envolverlo, una débil cortina de niebla helada parecía salir de por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, una onda de hielo puro que envolvía la habitación. Yuriy se hallaba adentro igual de congelado que la habitación mirando con recelo, odio y susto mezclados, a aquel libro que había causado su sobresalto, sus labios se movían balbucientes y con expresión de terror, no podía coordinar idea coherente entre lo que decía y pensaba, solo aquellas palabras podían salir mecánicamente de sus labios sin ser pensadas.

_"Dranzer, el dios de fuego del mundo antiguo, rey de las padreras de rubí, corazón majestuoso e inmortal. El único que puede ser abrazado por las llamas sin quemarse. Corazón ardiente, lleno de justicia y señor de la dualidad. El amo de la mascara de compasión y la mascara de la furia el único de entre todos los dioses... su presencia"..._

«"¡Demonios!"» susurro con manos temblorosas que se estrellaron en el escritorio con mucha fuerza, sus ojos temblaron cuando por fin logro recuperar un poco el control, aun se hallaba jadeante, había sido como si el peso del mundo entero hubiese caído en sus hombros y ahora tuviera que cargar con el como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. _-Tranquilízate Yuriy-_ Se susurro a si mismo, coordino todo en su cabeza de manera practica, impuso con mucho esfuerzo su lógica a su intuición, intento callar el grito del pasado que asomo en su alma y amenazo con angustiarla.

«"Dranzer es historia pasada, los Hiwatari perecieron y ahora… !Nadie puede cambiar ese hecho¡"»

Yuriy parecía hablar consigo mismo intentando tranquilizar su propia conciencia perturbada, sus manos temblaban al compás del terror, sus ojos temblaban llenos de suplica a la redención, y su alma rogaba por misericordia en su mas profundo anhelo.

Desesperado por aquellas imágenes que se repetían incesantes en su cabeza, tiro fuertemente de sus cabellos pelirrojos arqueando la espalda en un grito sordo. Cubrió sus ojos mientras aún tiraba con fuerza de sus cabellos, sus labios aún permanecían abiertos temblando en aquel grito sordo, y sus ojos solo podían derramar lágrimas heladas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, por fin derrotado por su propia conmoción, intoxicado por su propio sentir y culpa, miro con aire incrédulo sus lágrimas derramadas en sus manos y sintió como otra vez la gran oleada de emociones intentaba volcarse otra vez.

"_Tu eres Yuriy… heredero de la estirpe guardiana del lobo, un descendiente de la antigua raza de los hechiceros que lucharon en contra de la época de la guerra, eres el asesino que cometió una de las mas grandes masacres, aquel que sacrifico a su propia existencia por el bien de la prosperidad humana… Yuriy, él que tuvo valor de asesinar…"_

«"Lo que mas amaba"»

Aquel cambio tan impresionante en su persona habría desconcertado a cualquiera, aquel joven frágil que había llorado momentos antes, simplemente había desaparecido, Yuriy lucia de nueva cuenta como el general Ivanov, aquel hombre de gélida expresión y de aquel corazón de hielo. Su mirada había endurecido otra vez, su expresión se mantenía impávida, y sus ojos reflejaban aquel brillo de indiferencia que habría en un hombre sin remordimientos tras matar.

Se mantuvo quieto, lentamente se puso de pie y se quedo estático, justo en medio de la biblioteca. Minutos enteros pasaron mientras Yuriy solo fijaba su vista en el techo, con aquella mirada de hielo.

Escucho un débil sonido tras la puerta, alguien llamaba.

«"Si"» contesto con premura el pelirrojo

Un soldado salio de detrás de las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, miro con respeto a Yuriy y después bajo la cabeza en forma de un saludo militar. Yuriy le miro algo impaciente por el protocolo, pero aún así no dijo nada en lo absoluto.

«General Ivanov, el rey le llama, quiere verle en sus aposentos de inmediato"»

Yuriy movió la cabeza en un ademán curioso, y susurro un débil y distraído _si_. Salio con paso firme dando la indicación de que nadie entrara en la biblioteca sin su permiso. Así camino con paso presuroso hasta la habitación del rey. Miro las puertas de madera finamente talladas con detalle espléndido. Acomodo el cuello de su saco blanco y dio la indicación a los guardias de anunciarle.

Por fin entro en la habitación del rey, este se hallaba en su cama, muy desmejorado, parecía que esta vez su debilidad no seria temporal, lucia demacrado y los años parecían haberse acelerado en su rostro. Vio lentamente como el rey fijaba sus ojos enfermos en su rostro, bañado por la luz de la luna el rostro del rey lucía muchos más esquelético.

«"Yuriy"» dijo pesadamente el anciano

El pelirrojo se acerco, y se arrodillo al lado de la cama y bajo la cabeza demostrando su lealtad al rey.

La mano temblorosa del anciano se poso en los cabellos del pelirrojo y se entrelazaron una y otra vez acariciándolo de manera paternal.

«"Yuriy, al parecer ya no podré salir de esta mala situación y mi hijo aún es muy joven para gobernar"»

La mirada de Yuriy adquirió un ligero tono resignado y triste, el escuchar la voz del anciano tan apagada, se atrevió a subir su mirada fijándola en la sonrisa triste del anciano, este dejo caer su mano y le indico a Yuriy que la tomara. Este así lo hizo.

«"Quiero que tu seas testigo de mi ultima voluntad"»

«"Señor"» dijo Yuriy indicando que escuchaba

«"Quiero que Rei suba al trono, quiero que mi hijo gobierne bien a su debido tiempo, para eso será necesario que tu le guíes, quiero que la lealtad depositada en mi, ahora sea depositada en mi retoño, mi hijo se derrumbara antes de crear su propia historia gloriosa. Rei no desea riquezas, no desea conquistar, solo quiere felicidad, aunque vera que su destino a sido marcado por una dolorosa carga, que ninguno podría cargar y que algún día lo obligara a dejar de lado su persona… te necesitara Yuriy, antes de su gloria te necesitara…."»

El anciano cerro los ojos cansado mientras Yuriy lo observaba detenidamente, parecía ó al menos creía que el rey comenzaba a hablar en acertijo, sintió que sus palabras se enfocaban a algo más. Dudo por momentos de lo que pensaba pero… Si no era así entonces por que no podía dejarlo simplemente. Todo parecía encajar a la perfección, como rompecabezas muy bien armado. Eso llamo la atención de Yuriy, por instantes se percato de algo terrible.

«"Yuriy dime algo… tu ¿permanecerás al lado de mi hijo?»

Débil y cansado el rey logro sacar de su dedo índice, un hermoso anillo de plata con bordes de oro, la cabeza de un tigre se hallaba tallada en el centro, el símbolo de la familia real. Deposito el anillo en la mano de Yuriy y cansado dejo su mano encima de la Yuriy.

Yuriy cerró sus ojos en seña de modestia, beso la mano del rey. Sus ojos se abrieron por instantes presos de la sorpresa al besar esa fría piel. Los volvió a cerrar casi por inercia.

«"Juro que así como te serví a ti… le serviré al futuro soberano de las Tierras del Oeste"»

Lentamente Ren comenzó a cerrar los ojos, descansando los parpados y cayendo a aquel profundo sueño de eternidad. Yuriy levanto casi de inmediato y acaricio la frente del anciano. Volteo de manera repentina y miro la puerta con decisión, el Rey había encomendado a el la tarea de guiar a su hijo, y le cumpliría, haría de Rei un soberano sin igual.

Por fin el rey había muerto.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, enfurecido miro aquel hilo transparente que salía de la nuca del rey, ahora podía sentir mas presente que nunca aquella sensación de odio, mezclado con un extraño sentir en su pecho de culpa, sin duda alguna alguien le declaraba guerra a las tierras del Oeste a su hogar.

«"Juro que encontrare al responsable de su muerte, y cuando eso pase… juro que te vengare"»

Yuriy movió su mano en un ademán grácil, de la unión de sus dedos índice y medio una estalactita se formo, esta voló por los aires cortando el hilo, en medio de la oscuridad el aura de Yuriy creció hasta formar una neblina blanquecina que congelo el hilo delgado. La misma fuerza de su aura termino por volver fino polvo el hilo congelado.

Una risa pequeña y muy infausta se escucho desde la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos a palacio, una persona de apariencia sospechosa y sombría miraba desde ahí al horizonte donde el palacio iluminado se mostraba. Ataviado por una gran capa con capucha que cubría sus ojos y su demás ropa. Observo como las luces del lugar se perdían en el horizonte, y sonrió con cierta diversión. La gran columna de humo llegaba a apagar la majestuosidad, de las grandes luces de palacio.

Un leve quejido por parte de esa persona se escucho mientras observaba con mucho cuidado su mano, los dedos se hallaban congelados junto con un hilo fino transparente y su propia mano.

El dolor pareció ser ignorado por aquella persona, por el contrario las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron mas mostrando la blanca y reluciente sonrisa de esa persona. Un leve gruñido se escucho antes de que el hielo en su mano comenzara a desquebrajarse lentamente desde una fisura. Aquella sonrisa volvió al observar como el hielo se transformaba en polvo.

«"Con que… vengarlo"»

Una risa se perdió en el bosque mientras varias hojas del árbol que antes se hallaba ocupado caían en un lugar ahora vacío.

Yuriy salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta de manera casi salvaje, Yuriy movió su mano de manera autoritaria justo frente a los soldados. Miro con altivez a su alrededor y señalo al aire.

«"El rey ha muerto… busquen al príncipe en sus aposentos"»

Vio como los guardias se alejaban y otros por el contrario de mostraban sorprendidos, él permaneció quieto en medio del gran corredor. Mientras tocaba su barbilla de manera meditabunda.

Yuriy prefirió callar y mantener en secreto el asesinato del rey, un golpe emocional tan grande no podría ayudar al reino en este momento de presión tan grande. El asunto del ladrón tan fuerte, tan grande como para eliminar una fortaleza entera en una noche, había causado suficiente temor como para asustar a todos dejándolos en medio de una gran incertidumbre, el saber que el rey había sido asesinado, no seria muy motivador.

Desde el momento en el que había entrado había percibido aquella energía extraña, por momentos lo había confundido. Había sentido aquella presencia tan singular que se hallaba presionando al rey en sus últimos momentos y aquello le causaba muchas mas dudas al respecto.

Una vieja técnica de 'envenenamiento', el robo de vida, ese había sido el ultimo hechizo bajo el cual había sucumbido el rey. No había razón para armar un gran alboroto, -aún- Gracias a esa técnica no podía saber quien había sido el responsable, la técnica se llevaba a cabo desde un lugar lejano, en pocas palabras servía para consumir la energía vital de alguien, de manera distante.

Era aquí donde mas se preocupaba, se necesitaba de un gran poder y control en la magia, para poder lograr algo de tal magnitud, no era una técnica que simplemente se hiciese. En primer lugar la mente debía conocer la estabilidad casi perfecta, ya que dado su momento tendría que controlar dos mentes al tiempo. Esta parte sin duda lo asusto.

Escucho los pasos presurosos que se acercaban a él por el pasillo, los guardias que habían estado cuidando de los aposentos del rey regresaban rápidamente hasta él. La escolta se detuvo de forma marcial, saludando a Yuriy uno de los soldados comenzó a hablar.

«"Señor, el príncipe se encuentra fuera del palacio, y parece ser que tenemos una gran bulla en el pueblo, un gran incendio que se esta propagando y una gran exaltación por parte del pueblo"»

Yuriy camino hacia la ventana, corrió la gran cortina y miro el pueblo, el fuego comenzaba a propagarse y solo una gran cortina de humo le dejaba ver el verdadero estado de la catástrofe, sobo su cien algo molesto, sonrió perdidamente de manera tan sutil que pareció muy amenazante.

«"El rey lleva cinco minutos muerto, y ahora su reino comienza deponerse"» Yuriy fijo sus ojos gélidos en el soldado y continuo «"Que ensillen mi caballo, quiero a los regimientos 3 y 4 listos para salir y contener la emergencia"»

El saludo marcial por parte del soldado más un claro y fuerte _si señor_ se escucharon antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara su marcha por el pasillo. Yuriy se perdió en las sombras del pasillo, siendo su silueta débilmente iluminada por el reflejo del fuego a lo lejos. Se detuvo y miro una vez mas por el ventanal, sus ojos se entrecerraron, tenia el presentimiento de que Rei tenía que ver con la catástrofe, esperaba equivocarse. Dio la espalda al gran ventanal y siguió su camino.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¥ Rei Kon ¥ # # # # # # # # # **

«"Bien los soldados que están aquí, terminen de sacar a las mujeres y niños del lugar, los hombres mas fuertes procuren rescatar aquello"»

Mistel se sentía bajo una presión enorme, y no se debía al reciente incidente que había provocado con su primo, se debía al comportamiento tan extraño que había percibido en Rei, de un momento a otro se había quedado parado viendo al cielo, para su infortunio en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el ladrón del fénix, habían pasado momentos eternos para que Rei despertara y volviera a la realidad, Mistel había dado gracias mentalmente ya que después de esos preciosos momentos, la taberna había comenzado a incendiarse, propagando un fuego peligroso.

Mistel había notado como el rostro de Rei palidecía al salir del lugar, y su mirada se tornaba perdida, como si buscara alguna respuesta, se había dejado caer prácticamente, en uno de los barriles de vino que se hallaban justo en frente de la taberna, con la mirada gacha y un semblante completamente perdido y extraviado.

Rei sujetaba sus sienes como si estas de un momento a otro quisieran caerse. Y al parecer se lamentaba de algo. Mistel tuvo grandes deseos de tirar de Rei y traerlo bruscamente a la realidad tenia deseos de levantarlo y decir _¡Hey torpe reacciona tenemos problemas!_, pero también en lo mas profundo de su ser pudo percibir que Rei se hallaba mucho mas frustrado y sospechaba que aunque lo hiciera Rei se hallaba mas lejos, y que estaba en un lugar que no podía alcanzar.

Por ello mismo al ver la algarabía que comenzaba nacer cerca de la taberna, había decidido llevar la batuta de los soldados que se habían reunido a prestar servicio, Mistel paso por un breve momento de incomodidad al tener que mostrar su insignia real a los soldados incrédulos que se mantenían reacios e intentaban cuestionar su autoridad. Al ver con gusto que habían aceptado su insignia como legitima Mistel había organizado todo al punto de casi, tener todo bajo control.

El único problema que ahora se presentaba era: La gente era insuficiente para contener el fuego, bien podía hacer magia, y terminar con el problema, pero su último enfrentamiento con el ladrón del fénix le había dejado sin fuerzas, debía aceptar que le había subestimado.

Mistel no pudo evitar recordar su enfrentamiento con aquel personaje, sintió rabia completa al recordar aquella expresión de soberbia en su rostro al detener su ataque. El puño de Mistel se presiono con fuerza al sentir aquella sensación de humillación correr por su cuerpo. Un sonido sutil llamo su atención, miro a su alrededor, y pudo ver a lo lejos un corcel blanco que cabalgaba hacia él, pudo percibir la silueta gallarda de quien montaba, aquellos cabellos rojos y aquel porte.

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos rodaron al ver la forma esplendida con la que el ejército de Yuriy marchaba detrás de él, con aquel paso firme y elegante al pasar por las pequeñas calles. El caballo relincho cuando Yuriy tiro de las riendas, al detenerse al lado de Mistel.

Le miro hacia abajo demostrando su supremacía, Mistel daba por hecho que lo siguiente que haría Yuriy seria sonreír de aquella manera burlona que le caracterizaba, pero no fue así. Mistel había quedado sorprendido cuando el rostro de Yuriy había permanecido invariable, frió, distante, muy alejado a lo que Mistel estaba acostumbrado.

«"Mistel, dime que has hecho. Necesito delegar ordenes de inmediato"» Yuriy miro con detenimiento al frente donde las llamas comenzaban a propagarse, volviéndose mas fieras.

Mistel frunció el ceño y miro con intriga la nueva actitud de Yuriy, a la vez que pensaba, que, bien podían dejar su soberbia en un momento de crisis.

«"He pedido evacuar la callejuela, se han retirado a mujeres y niños, los hombres rescataron las mayores provisiones que se podía, los heridos han sido refugiados en un hostal cercano y son atendidos, aunque faltan médicos. Por los demás solo falta extinguir el fuego antes de que se propague"»

Yuriy bajo altivo de su caballo, y miro seriamente a Mistel.

«" ¿Y Rei? …"» pregunto el pelirrojo interesado

Mistel cerró los ojos, y Yuriy pudo percibir el brillo de confusión que apareció antes de que los cerrara. Mistel hizo un sutil movimiento con su cabeza indicando el lugar en donde, Rei yacía confundido. El ceño de Yuriy se frunció, Rei parecía un pequeño niño frustrado, el cual ha perdido su juguete favorito.

El pelirrojo general pensó en la opción de que Rei hubiese presentido la muerte de su padre; sin embargo desecho esa idea al mirar con más detenimiento al joven Kon, noto que su pesar no se debía a eso y se molesto. Una nueva idea llegó a su mente, de repente recordó que ese semblante azorado por parte de Rei lo había visto anteriormente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo vislumbro.

Yuriy colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda de manera marcial, como descansaría un soldado, sus manos se presionaron una a la otra, cuando esa idea se poso con gabela en su mente. Fue como un golpe invisible en su estomago, la decepción había logrado arrebatarle el aliento.

«"Mistel…"» el rostro de Yuriy se tenso, y un mal presentimiento vino a posarse en los ojos turquesas de Mistel «" ¿Estuvo aquí el ladrón del fénix?"» la gravedad que impregno la voz de Yuriy, aplaco cualquier sentimiento de apatía de Mistel, sintió que lo que Yuriy decía, era demasiado importante, temió por ello pero considero que era lo mejor.

Miro con determinación a Yuriy, como si confirmara los mayores temores del pelirrojo. Aquel sentimiento fue enteramente traspasado al joven general.

«"Si Yuriy, ese _mal nacido_ estuvo aquí esta noche, y esto son sus malditos actos"» Mistel no pudo dejar de avivar su voz, y hacer un ademán enérgico en dirección de las casas incendiadas. Mirando con desden, un desden que Yuriy comprendió era dirigido al ladrón del fénix.

«"Bien"…» susurro Yuriy con una impresionante tranquilidad.

Yuriy comenzó su camino hacia la gran taberna incendiada, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando su cuerpo le indico la cercanía con el fuego. Mistel lo vio dirigirse hacía las llamas, no se mostró sorprendido al acto del pelirrojo sabía muy bien el por que… Yuriy pretendía terminar rápidamente con las llamas.

Yuriy se levanto soberbio ante, las grandes llamas que se acercaban peligrosamente a él, dio inhalaciones profundas controlando su respiración y concentrando toda su capacidad en un solo punto.

_»Me has decepcionado Rei«_ pensó Yuriy con congoja antes de enfocarse por completo.

Los ojos turquesa de Yuriy se cerraron por completo, dejando a Yuriy en un estado de conciencia parcial, separo sus piernas, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban a la altura de su estomago, encorvando solo un poco el cuerpo de Yuriy. El espacio se volvió negro en la mente de Yuriy, solo escuchaba el sonido sutil, de la brisa de invierno, lentamente en el espacio oscuro de su mente, copos blancos como perlas caían, con una insistencia cada vez mas constante a su alrededor, pudo sentir la nieve congelando su cuerpo, y trayendo una sensación de paz completa al respirar el aire frío.

El aura de Yuriy ahora se manifestaba con imponente presencia, en los alrededores, para todos aquellos que veían por primera vez al concejal de palacio era un espectáculo digno de ver, su aura se elevaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza, casi tomando la altura de lo que alguna vez fue el Saint Shield. Con suficiente concentración, y su energía en el punto clave, los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron con estrépito reflejando unas pupilas sin brillo y en un total trance, sus ojos turquesa habían perdido ese brillo tan especial.

Las manos de Yuriy se extendieron al compás de una enorme nube negra que se había formado por encima del Saint Shield, como un titiritero muevo los hilos de sus marionetas, Yuriy controlaba aquella nube que despedía enormes ráfagas de hielo, sobre el fuego, extinguiendo las llamas que habían amenazado.

Un breve instante fue lo que le tomo a Yuriy deshacerse de la molestia del fuego, termino su conjuro y sus ojos adquirieron de nueva cuenta ese brillo tan místico e inmutable, miro al cielo y vio sin sorpresa la gran nube negra, levanto su mano haciendo un ademán curioso, como si quisiese tocar la nube. La nube increíblemente comenzó a bajar encogiendo en su trayecto, hasta llegar a su palma y permanecer de ese pequeño tamaño, donde, la poso sin ninguna dificultad y la hizo desaparecer solo aplastándola.

Mistel veía con sorpresa y mucha admiración la gran hazaña del pelirrojo, sabia a la perfección que un dominio tan especial como el que tenia Yuriy, solo podía ser fruto de un arduo entrenamiento de años, se le hizo imposible que un joven de tan solo 21 años pudiese hacer algo tan temerario… ¿Quién era Yuriy?

Pensando en esto, percibió muy tarde el momento en que el pelirrojo daba la vuelta, mostrando una naturaleza nunca antes vista por Mistel, el semblante de Yuriy era amenazante, su mirada reflejaba su decepción, y sus ojos brillaban de manera mística e incomprensible.

El vapor a la espalada de Yuriy la oscuridad reinante, y su silueta siendo débilmente iluminada por las brasas en el suelo, mas el crujir de ellas, haciendo mas suspenso en los movimientos de Yuriy, sin duda estaban provocando cierta tensión en Mistel.

Por momentos le hubiese gustado correr de Yuriy. Sin embargo, lo preocupante del asunto era que Yuriy dirigía esa mirada a un sujeto en particular; Rei. Lo vio aproximarse a el, y pudo sentir en su pecho una sensación extraña, le pareció creer que Yuriy era un lobo al acecho.

Un Yuriy soberbio de mirada fría, volteo en dirección hacia Rei, como lo había previsto su pupilo ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que pasaba, solo se mantenía con la mirada fija en alguna parte, y la mente muy alejada de lo que verdaderamente importaba, (al menos en ese momento así le parecía a Yuriy) Con decisión nacida de sus entrañas Yuriy camino a paso firme hacia el lugar de Rei y con vez enérgica le llamo.

«" ¡Rei! "»

Rei levanto lentamente su vista, y la fijo perdidamente en Yuriy, ni siquiera noto el extraño tono ocupado en Yuriy, ni el que le hubiera llamado por su nombre, simplemente se hallaba perdido, perdido en algún lugar lejano que él aún no comprendía.

El pelirrojo se reflejo claramente en las pupilas perdidas del joven soberano, y aquello le causo tanta rabia, que casi creyó que Rei le era insoportable.

Aquella imagen lastimera y patética que poseía Rei, no podía ser permitida, y mucho menos por el, por el rey de las tierras altas del Oeste. Levanto su mano furiosa y, la estrello con violencia en la mejilla del principe dejándolo en el suelo, con la cara en la tierra. Mistel junto con todos lo que se hallaban ahí miraban atónitos la escena. Rei volteo su mirada mas enfocada a Yuriy y pudo observar como lo los ojos de Yuriy se mantenían fríamente fijos en el.

«"¿Has despertado?"» pregunto Yuriy con voz indiferente ante la mirada pasmada de Rei.

El mundo aún daba vueltas y entre su confusión y aquel sentimiento de remordimiento, Rei pudo percibir como en medio de aquel mundo lleno de dolor, plumas rojas se balanceaban haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas confundido, la mirada del ladrón del fénix, sus ojos rojos fijos en él, por que había querido buscarlo, por que había sentido esa necesidad de que lo mirara, por que esa urgencia tan desmedida en encontrarle.

Solo quería saber… ¿Por qué había perdido los estribos?... ¿Por qué perdía la cabeza cerca de él?

No fue conciente cuando su pelirrojo maestro se acerco a él, no fue conciente cuando Yuriy le miraba de forma predadora y amenazante, ni siquiera pudo notar cuando Yuriy levantaba su puño, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla; Rei sostuvo su mejilla con mucho dolor sintiendo como el golpe propinado por Yuriy le dejaba aturdido y muy confundido.

-"Ponte de pie"- fue la exigencia de Yuriy y ante tal tono, demandante Rei obedeció.

En ese instante, Yuriy se inclino ante Rei y después de se puso de rodillas, Rei lo miro extrañado y aun confundido. Por su parte Yuriy solo tomo su mano y puso en el su dedo índice el anillo, que horas antes había dejado su padre para él.

Esa fuerte impresión basto para que la mente de Rei volviera por completo, el significado tan grande que representaba ese diminuto anillo, solo podía significar una cosa. El rey, su padre, había muerto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados ante tal fatalidad, y el remordimiento inmediato había caído sobre él…

-"Salve el nuevo soberano de las tierras altas del Oeste!!!"- Dijo Yuriy poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos alrededor.

El rostro de Mistel palideció de forma increíble, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, esa declaración de Yuriy solo significaba una cosa. Su tío había muerto. Tardo unos segundos pero después de ello Mistel se arrodillo.

Uno a uno así lo hicieron, hasta que por fin todo el pueblo hay reunido se hallaba postrado a los pies de Rei.

Sin embargo en la mente de Rei, solo repetía incesantemente la fatalidad, el aun joven para reinar, consideraba. El ladrón del Fénix salio de sus pensamientos súbitamente y ahora todo su futuro se veía incierto. Como si una enorme cortina, tan oscura como la noche le cubriera. Miro a su alrededor desconcertado.

Fue la mano en su hombro lo que le devolvió a la realidad, la mano fría de Yuriy se posaba en el, dándole un apoyo silencioso. Rei le miro tristemente y Yuriy solo atino a dedicarle una mirada dolida, para después voltear.

-"es tiempo de llevar al rey a sus aposentos, y darle al soberano anterior su ultima despedida, ¿sus ordenes alteza?"- dijo Yuriy mirando a Rei.

-"Llévame a casa, solo quiero verlo"- susurro Rei decaído.

Yuriy comenzaba a darse vuelta para dar ordenes, cuando la mano de Rei le sujeto la muñeca. Yuriy volteo y observo como una profunda tristeza invadía los ojos ambarinos del joven.

-"no dejes que nadie me vea"-

Yuriy solo quito la capa que llevaba para resguardarse del frío, y sin hacer más cuestionamientos, coloco la capa cubriendo la cabeza cabizbaja de Rei. Le tomo de los hombros y sin mas lo guío hasta su caballo. Yuriy monto con destreza el animal blanco, tendió la mano a Rei y le ayudo a subir en el. Rei se aferro a su cintura y escondió su rostro en la espalda de Yuriy como un niño pequeño.

Al sentir Yuriy como las miradas comenzaban a juntarse en la presencia de Rei, Yuriy dio un leve arriendazo obligando al caballo moverse. Camino hasta el lugar de Mistel, y se poso frente a el, lentamente aun agobiado por la noticia Mistel le miro esperando dijese algo.

-"Mistel ¿puedes encargarte de la situación aquí?"-

Con una madures increíble Mistel, fijo sus orbes en Rei y hasta ese momento lo pensó, el golpe para Rei había sido demasiado grande, y ahora necesitaría todo su apoyo, ante todo quería, y ahora se prometía, ser siempre fiel a Rei y ser útil a su reino.

-"Me haré cargo"- dijo Mistel al cabo de unos minutos, bajando la cabeza.

-"Bien, dejo todo en tus manos, si me necesitas envía un mensajero a palacio, tampoco demores aún debemos preparar los funerales de tu tío"- dijo Yuriy dirigiendo una ultima mirada al rubio.

-"no habrá necesidad"- susurro Mistel cerrando los ojos –"Haré lo que sea para que el reino de mi primo prospere"-

La mirada Yuriy se agudizo un poco mientras observaba ese semblante decidido en Mistel. Fijo su mirada al frente y tiro levemente de las riendas…

-"En ese caso, confío plenamente en ti"- dijo Yuriy esta ves tomando las riendas del caballo y tirando fuertemente hasta hacer reparar al animal, y comenzar una carrera desenfrenada a palacio.

Mistel vio a Yuriy desaparecer en la negrura de la noche, su vista melancólica se poso en la espalda de Rei. Sintió el gran deseo de seguirle, decirle que estaba hay para el, pero sabia, con mucha congoja que eso no serviría de mucho. En estos momentos prefería ser útil a Rei. Ayudarlo a aligerar la pesada carga que ahora tenia.

Dio la vuelta violentamente, con la vista endurecida y reflejando una madures repentina llena de decisión.

-"Bien, mis ordenes son las siguientes"- dijo Mistel señalando el aire

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ± Kai Hiawatari ± # # # # # # # # # **

La luna paseaba en torno a ambos y la luz de las estrellas se cernían sobre ellos. Ambos mirándose en silencio.

-"Sabes entonces que haremos"- menciono Boris sonriendo a Kai se esa forma tan particular de él.

-"Lo se"…- menciono Kai viendo fijamente los ojos de Boris de forma retadora.

Un leve sonido llamo la atención de ambos, Max se movía un poco solo para buscar acomodarse en una posición mas cómoda.

Boris lo miro con intriga, y buscando molestar a Kai siguió.

-"Es bastante peculiar ese pequeño y su poder es muy fascinante"-

La mirada de Kai se fijo molesta en Boris, y por instantes relampagueo llena de furia, cerro los ojos y permaneció callado un tiempo, siendo observado por la atenta mirada de Boris.

-"¿Ocurrió algo en especial, mientras estuviste con Max?"-

Boris sonrío a la pregunta tan ingeniosa imito a Kai al cerrar los ojos y se mostró irónico.

-"Yo no lo llamaría "especial", fue mas bien… singular"- río Boris

Buscando cortar la situación incomodad, y aclaras dudas de un tajo Kai abrió los ojos y miro a Boris pasivo.

-"El poder de Max"- comenzó lentamente –"Es mas una maldición a un don preciado"- dijo con pesar que llamo la atención de Boris –"Max es una persona empatica"-

Para Boris el panorama se aclaraba un poco, sin embargo aun no entendía el por que tanto drama por parte de Kai…

-"He conocido personas empaticas en mi vida, y no veo mayor problema aprenden a vivir con ello"- dijo Boris con una curiosidad repentina.

-"Me temo que es un poco mas difícil de lo que parece"- menciono Kai tristemente –"El poder de Max es muy grande, pero no le serviría a nadie"- menciono Kai dejándole en claro a Boris que Max no serviría a sus propósitos –"El poder de Max es algo que no importa si crece, Max jamás dominara su poder, es algo triste pero es la verdad. Max jamás podrá vivir en medio de personas, es por ello que el es un niño"-

-"Lo afirmas con demasiada seguridad"- declaro Boris buscando una razón explicable y lógica. ¿es que acaso el poder de Max era tan grande? Y si era así, ¿que clase de persona era Max?.

-"Lo afirmo, por que he visto a Max llegar al borde la locura, el poder de Max es tanto que el, no solo siente las emociones de las personas, también escucha sus pensamientos mas profundos, pensamientos ocultos en el sub-conciente de las mismas, y en el peor de los casos su mente se libera tanto que puede incluso vivir un recuerdo en carne propia"- un tono sombrío, mas una mirada mortal se posaron en Boris haciendo el relato mas escabroso.

Y aunque Boris no lo demostrara la simple idea de una empatía así, era aterradora, ahora comprendía por que Max había mencionado "aquello" en esa ocasión. Era tan simple que le resultaba escalofriante. Max había redivivo el recuerdo que hacia ya mucho tiempo había vivido con Yuriy, y no solo eso. Max había descubierto esos pensamientos que tanto repudiaba.

El ceño de Boris se frunció, sumergido en sus pensamientos no noto como Kai se movía para envolver a Max en su chamarra. Boris simplemente se limito a dirigir una mirada vaga al niño que ahora dormía placidamente. Pero su mente fue rápidamente asaltada por una duda. ¿Si tanto era el poder de Max como demonios los recuerdos de Kai no le afectaban?

-"Y puedes decirme ¿como es que tus recuerdos no lo afectan?"- pregunto Boris inquieto

Kai solo se puso de pie y encaro a Boris, pensó un momento en negarse a responder pero casi de inmediato, lo medito, era mejor que Boris entendiera de una buena vez que Max solo podía estar con el.

-"Mi presencia no le afecta, por no tengo nada que le dañe"- dijo llanamente el bicolor

Por un muy buen largo rato Boris medito las palabras de Kai, y algo reacio a creer, o incluso llegar a una conclusión adelantada. Boris pregunto.

-"Quieres decir que tu… ¿No posees ningún recuerdo?-

Kai se mantuvo callado mirando fijamente a Boris y solo dio una respuesta cerrando los ojos. Boris comprendió al instante que era cierto y se sintió extrañamente celoso. Solo río de forma irónica, impregnada de un sutil dolor, casi imprecetible, y que solo logro, aumentar esa sensación de celos en el ojilavanda.

-"Es tan irónica la vida"- susurro para si mismo poniendo su mano en la frente y viendo vagamente a la nada.

Kai lo miro contrariado, casi hubiera jurado que Boris estaba molesto por su comentario, o tan solo se burlaba de el. Entrecerró los ojos analíticos, y fue cuando noto esa nueva expresión en Boris. Esa nostalgia que se había pintado en su rostro, parecía haberlo envejecido notablemente, por momentos noto el cansancio reflejado en sus orbes.

-"Es tan irónico…"- volvió a susurrar Boris, ahora comprendía en parte, Kai solo era un ladrón que buscaba aquello que le habían robado.

Kai solo miro extrañado del repentino monologo que parecía tener Boris consigo mismo.

–"Irónico y estupido, a mi parecer…tu buscas recuperar tus recuerdos y yo perderlos"-

Kai permaneció inmóvil ante la ¿confesión? de Boris… En principio quería tomarlo como una mala broma de Boris pero ese semblante aun mas abatido, le aseguro que ese hombre cargaba un dolor mas grande que el suyo.

**# # # # # # # # # ® Fallen Ángel ® ¥ Rei Kon ¥ # # # # # # # # # **

Rei había llegado a palacio sujetando fuertemente la espalda de Yuriy. Sin embargo a penas había puesto un pie en la estrada de palacio, había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sabia que su padre estaba muerto, pero eso no importaba deseaba verlo, verlo a toda costa y llorar en su regazo, llorar como cuando había llorado por su madre. Sentirse niño otra vez en el regazo de su padre.

Corrió por las escaleras recordando, lo mas que pudo a su padre, como cuando niño le regañaba, cuando le mimaba después de una caída y cuando le pedía que, a pesar de todo fuera un chico fuerte.

-"Papa!!!"- grito Rei lanzando las puertas de la habitación de su padre muy lejos.

Lo vio pequeño y delicado, recostado en su cama, con un semblante pasivo que le demostró que no había sufrido, y que sobre todo, se había ido en paz.

-"Padre mío"- susurro Rei tomando del rostro a su envejecido padre, mirando mientras sutiles y finas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Sin poder ya contenerse, Rei dejo a sus lágrimas salir levanto a su padre hasta abrazarlo y solo un grito de profundo dolor resonó en la habitación. Sollozo hasta que sus hermosos ojos ambarinos se cansaron, por ultimo cuando el mar de dolor había aminorado su ruda marcha en su corazón. Rei solo dejo a su padre en la cama le tomo de las manos y recargo la cabeza en la cama.

Yuriy había llegado en el momento justo en que Rei había gritado con un dolor insoldable, le dejo llorar largo rato, hasta que por fin abatido, y en realidad sin saber que decir tomo el hombro de Rei. Débilmente Rei levanto la vista.

-"Amigo mío, quisiera decir algo que aliviara tu dolor, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte"-

Y como un gato que presiente el peligro, Rei sintió un vació enorme en su estomago, no era tristeza, no era la pena que le aquejaba era algo que sabia no querría escuchar. Sin embargo el mirar a su padre muerto yaciendo en la cama, le recordaba dolorosamente algo, el era el nuevo Rey y tenia que cumplir como tal.

-"¿Que se sumara a mi agonía hoy, Yuriy?"-

Yuriy bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y siguió.

-"Como amigo que soy, quisiera callarme esto por siempre, pero como tu concejal, he jurado servirte y serte leal hasta mi ultimo aliento, además de que di mi palabra a ese hombre que me acogió, y que le debo tanto."-

-"Cumple tu promesa Yuriy, mi padre confió en ti, confió tanto como yo lo hago"- dijo Rei mirando a Yuriy por encima de su hombro.

Yuriy palideció y sus ojos se mostraron furiosos antes de cerrarse, apretó los puños y apretó los dientes. Por la expresión de Yuriy de inmediato supo que aquello que escucharía cambiaria algo en el. Sus ojos se afilaron y Rei con una aparente indiferencia espero.

-"Tu padre, fue en realidad asesinado, algún hechicero le enveneno por mi culpa"-

Rei sintió su ultimo aplomo desvanecerse, su dolor fue tanto que no ya no pudo, su dolor fue tanto que su corazón se encerró. Y el creyó que había muerto, y que su corazón se había ido. Para su pensar, pensó en el y por fin acepto que quien había robado su corazón era el ladrón. Bendijo ese momento, el Rei que había sido hasta ese momento ahora sería guardado por su ahora enemigo.

-"¿Sabes quien lo hizo?"- pregunto Rei

-"¿no me reprocharas nada?"- Pregunto Yuriy con una mirada sorprendida.

-"no tengo por que hacerlo, siempre has cuidado de mi, y mi padre te amo casi como a un hijo, esto solo nos demuestra Yuriy que tenemos mucho que hacer, y que no hay tiempo para lamentaciones"-

Rei se puso de pie y su mirada ahora lucia distinta, ahora se mostraba calculadora y pasiva, con un aire frió, que el propio Rei sentía en su corazón. Yuriy le observo, y por fin el momento que mas había temido, ahora se presentaba. Rei dejaba de lado su emoción su persona y sus deseos, para volverse un dios encarnado que velaría de ahora en adelante por los demás.

-"Lo entiendo alteza"- dijo Yuriy con un serio aire de nostalgia y resignación. De ahora en adelante Yuriy solo recordaría al Rei que había conocido, este desaparecía ante sus ojos. Rei camino hacia la puerta, la oscuridad del cuarto y la luz entrante, se disputaban el delinear tu silueta.

Sin voltear la vista Rei se dirigió a Yuriy por ultima vez:

-"Bien Yuriy, hay que preparar todo, los funerales de mi padre… deben ser mañana por la mañana, cuando el sol se pose en medio día, empezaremos los preparativos con el asunto del ladrón y al terminar con él averiguaremos quien mato a mi padre…el ladrón del Fénix morirá si pone un pie en el palacio"-

Yuriy abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabia de aquel sentimiento de Rei por el ladrón, el mismo había sentido algo así, y ahora sin mas hablaba de matarle. Su mirada entristecida se cerro.

-"Como tu digas alteza"- dijo Yuriy al ver salir a Rei de la habitación.

En el pasillo Rei caminaba tranquilamente, con un porte helado, soltó su largo cabello y dejo caer la banda en el suelo descuidadamente mientras, su vista se mantenía fija en el horizonte. Inconsciente comenzó a rodar el anillo de su padre en su dedo, mientras su mirada se afilaba cada vez más a su paso y solo un susurro sombrío dicho al viento se escucho…

"_si te atreves a atacar a mi palacio, juro que te matare a todo costa" …_

**TBC ó Continuara…**

**Notas de Kanna:**

Kanna: pos parece ser que la muerte del padre de Rei le afecto mucho…. Demasiado… -.-U

Ch.Ka: TT AHYY!!! SU PAPI REI!!

Kanna: ohh si yo se que Rei es un papi ÙwÚ

Ch.Ka: mendiga guarra hablaba del padre, Ren. fregadazo con abanico 

Kanna: ohh perdón, pero apoco no es cierto que Rei es un papi ¬u¬?

Ch.Ka: eso ni se niega ò.O

Kanna: Vale pues aquí ya descubrimos un poquito mas de Max y ahora sabemos un poco mas de Boris, aunque francamente este capitulo giro en torno un cambio muy drástico en Rei..

Ch.Ka: Hermoso!!

Kanna: aja… (golpecitos en cabeza) Bueno el caso es que, las cosas se pondrán mejores, y comenzaremos a ver la gran carga de Rei, de la que su padre hablo…

Ch.Ka: ademas de saber mas de Kai, por lo menos sabemos que no tiene recuerdos…

Kanna: exacto bob esponja!!! Que sorpresas nos tendrá guardado el pasado de Kai??

Ch.Ka: ¬¬ mondriga!! Que tiene el pasado de Kai

Kanna: Pues si quieres saber sigue la trasmisión de este fic u

CH.Ka: ¬¬ te odio

Kanna: lo se!!! Se despide su loka neko-jin Kanna 0


End file.
